Tomarse VS The 1337 4
by jasonmerc
Summary: you know what happen before, you sorta know what happen after, but now youve asked yourself what happened during well this is it. will he beat them read and find out


***TOMARSE VS THE 1337 4***

 _ **PART I: THE RISE**_

CHAPTER 1: A Prologe

 _A lot happens ina year, and tomarse was no exception. And rose was still dead. He hasnnew pokenons and he has since recovered from the incident and got the gym battles badge , casually trains sometimes as well. But now he is ready for big changes as a trainer and to face the toughest battle yet and will he win_

 **I want to be the very worst**

 **Like everybody was**

 **I wanna catch the pokeball**

 **And train it to be good**

 **Blubsbar was his first one**

 **She knew left sword**

 **But she dies at the end**

 **Just don't tell I said that**

 **Pokémon, he has to catch them all**

 **That heart was true**

 **It is courage pulls him through**

 **If you teach me I'll do that**

 **Gotta coach em all**

 **Oh yeah**

An whole year later, tomarse was ready. He waited as he went down the stairs and onto the living room there was still the hole there. He walked up to the T.V. that was glowing pink on the sides like it had something to tell. "DODO DODO DODO DODO DODO DODO Hello this is Pokênews your latest source for whats good. today We ask what was that mysterious experience right outside of Saffron Cit?y that happened in the last story were gonna interview the survivor to find out. He goes by tomarse and he is the only known survivor of this strange orccurences were at his house now, to ask him a questions.". tomarse hered a dinger at the doorbell. " I wonder who it be?" tomarse thought. He opened it and was surprised to see so many people trying to view his inter. "tokarse we are here live Pokænews: now tell us what was like to fighted or whatever this thing and get it away" tomarse didn't want to talk about it because he had nam flashbacks of rose dieing. "I don't wanna talk ablout it." tomarse retorted. He smelled grape scense in the air. "Yeah thats nice now what are you going to do with your miserable lonely depressing life tomartse?" News asked. tomarse twisted his hat sideways and said "as a matter of fact I'm on my way to beet the 1337 4" and he had to watch where he stepped as he exited on his way to the bcity because everyone was rolling on the ground laughing at him. "YOULL SEE" tomarse said. Suddenly he got at phone call.

Chapter 2: Another Trainer

"Hello tom arse".the phone said. "Hey who's this my caller I'd is broke" tomarse said. "I hear from Pokênews of your next advencher you will undertake._ " tomarse stared as the sky as he listened. "Well I can help you. Just cone over to h03nn region where I are. talk to Capt Briney whos in vermillion for vacation and tell him that I'm gonna meet you over here. Hell letbyou sail 4 free." tomarses note 3 force closed to sleep because of crapwiz and he got out his foldable toysrus bike and roded all the way to varmillion city. there he saw a little boat thatbwas called the SS TIDAL. then an old man surfaced it and walked around with his wingull that he called something. "hello im looking for captan brimey?" tomarse asked him. "well lets see… hmmm…" theman walked around some more with his fingers on his chin. "hmmmmOH WAIT ITS ME!" brimey smiled at tomarse who was looking for his glasses. then they got on the boat and it was really comfy in there. it was a fishing boat. then they caught a magikarp. "thats going to my pc" briley said. then they realized that they hadnt even left the dock yet. "oh my god" tomarse said. tomarse said "WAIT" and he got off the boat as briney was waiting in his cockpit. tomarse went over to the truck by the side and moved it and caught a mew. then they sailead away.

CHapter 3: Yay

arived at their destination which happened to be Slatport City. There wasa lot of sand and happy and even a place to soda, however tomase had to remember the mission he once was. He decided he would put on some spotify but his Verizon data cap of 50mb was over so he paid overage fes. "This is dandy but where do I go now" tomarae questioned himself and his life decisions right in time for something to hapen. There was a bike riding up with lines out the back, and then dismounting. It was AUDI who loved the h03nn region because it was the most best. AUDI went over to tomarae and said "good to see you chap, Im here to you become what you want with your life whuch is to beat the 1337 4 swiftfully so youll he the bestest" and tomarse looked at the sun. "I will be the very best" he said. "Like wehavent heard that one before" AUDI remarked and they shared an hearty laughter at that exact same time.

Now then lets us go back to my place now

Chapter 5: AUDI has a place

AUDI lived inside Slateport but he also had a place in dewford town as well as lavender town but we dont want to go down that road. But then it was the slateport one and it had a nice room. "This is my humblabode, you get to stay here while we train a lot because you need to do well" AUDI remorked. "Superman does well, I do good" tomarse smarted. "Stfu" he said. Then they played Mario kart double dash until it was dinner. "I hope this doesnt turn into a stereotypical crappy fan fiction pokemon drama sitcom kinda thing" tomarse prayed to Vishnu but in a way he was probably aredy too late. Suddanly in the middle of dry dry desert there was a ringtone that went like "JUMP!" with music and so on, he picked up the galaxy s3 with resurrectionremix 2nd pitchblack theme. "Hello this is me" AUDI said… "OK and also tomarse is here too as well" and I hung up the device. "Well what were gonna do is go to the tricksters abandoned house to train a bit, Arby will be your mentor for now because my other one isn't here yet." He said. "Wait whose arby" he asked. "My alakazam" he replied. Tomarse was like REAL puzzled now. "Wait so your pokeon are training me" he asked. "No arby is training your pojemon." AUDI replied. "Les be honest" AUDI said to tomarse who was over there "its not really the trainers that do anything, its the creatures that do all the fighting and pain, trainers just stand there and point the fingers and yell at then to get up when they got shocked by 928493040430 volts of pika blasts" AUDI replied. Tomarse was starting to become enlightened. Siddenly the door rang sometimes, and then it opened a lot. Arby who was there. AUDI feel to the ground and covered his ears and cryed a lotm. "Wtf" exclaimed tomarse who put this shit in snapchat. AYDI got the nerve and said "arby likes to send psychic sounds to my brain and that one was of a dog being run over at 500 volume" and then he went upstairs. Arby was a level like 45 alazam that was cool. "This is my one of like 3 or4 favorite ones we go out and get wine together a lot" AUDI yelled. Arby threw his trash at AUDI and gave tomarse a spoon sometimes. "Arby were gonna go over to the truckster house and show tomarse how to get gud at fighting," he said. and they left.

CJAPTER 6: THE FURST TIME TRAINING

tomarse had a t shirt on so he was ready. "Is arby your strongest one" tomarse asked. AUDI was playing etch and sketch but then he said "No thats my starter from hoenn which is a torchic and its fully evolved and its out doing something idk where she is"

Idk where she is

There was a long silence

"No you know what no I dont like where this is going so were gonna stop here and I'm leaving end of story" said tomarse angry

Chapter 6.1: its not a lemon I swear I didn't just say that for that it actually happened that way by chance in my ruby game

 _Authors note: tomarae forgot AUDI wasnt a furry but then he remembered it was that and it was all good_

Arby began to talk to tomarse about how to not be annoying trainer like AUDO was. Then tomarse sent out his 3 pokemans, they were a GROWLITHE and a CREEPER from crisfrasher and also a STARAVIA because mew went to bills pc. They were pree good but weak like the author off this story. Arby pulled them aside and told them what to do. GROWLITHE was biting on things and VREEPER hissed and STARAVIA was lifting weights for birds while tomarse and arby talked about metallica and pik Floyd. "You guys are cool" tomarse said. "How did you get this cool and amazing and admirable and amazing". AUDI beat the 1337 4 of H03NN once but then he declined position as champion and escaped after being forced to do it so now he lives quietly and they try to get him but they don't k ow where he is. Suddenly then there was WOLLICE who was the chapion who said "look gang, its is AUDI who is the champion of us! Let's returning him to his position lads!" And they charged him! AUDI looked up and said "uh oh" and they ran home. AUDI borded the doors up so tightly and they refugee upstairs. "This is gonna get ugly real fast" AUDI exvlamed, and went into the closet. "Lol IM in the closet " AUDI thoughted. AUDI pulled out a cardboard box that consisted heavy things. "I wonder what these is" he thought, but then he remembered who was writing this story so he figured it out. AUDI handed tomarse a reweld nitescout with hksear and he gave Arby a 460SW revolver. He got a m16a1 build himself and a 1911. "We can't let them upstair" AUDI remembered to them. Kk arby you do what you think is good" AUDI said to him. Arby nooded and committed psychic which pushed the enemies away from the house, but a dragonite entered anyway and burned his TV. "Doh I liked that TV" AUDI said and charged the handle. Wham went a .223 into dragonites knee and it shriveled in pain and shot energy and magics everywhere. Arby was strong and smart so he knew to use psychic to send the explodey magics of dragonite down it is mouth so the bad energy's would be in him. It fainted and exploded and he got 256 exp. AUDI was happy to be winner so they feasted. "That won't be the last of them"

Chapter 7: aftermaths

Tomarse got more turkey and arby cooked some tomato soup with extra black pepper. "Arby thats my fav" AUDI said but he spit in it when he wasnt looking. They were talking about how nice the weather was and how it was gonna be warm tomorrow. It was a joyous evening with everyone and their polxmen, until something else showed up. "Where the hell is the front of the house" it said. "Oh crap I was hoping you wouldnt notice" AUDI said sarcastically. It was his starter from h03nn that for the sake ofthe story he called SLOVENIA but that wasnt really its name. The radio sung a sweet song and tomarse note3 force closed. "Slovenia this us tomarse hes gonna beat up the kamto 1337 4 please help us" AUDI pleaded. "whatever you say" she replied. Slovenia took Arbys fries and started to tape the wall shut with tape. arby said to her to kill yourself. "Blow me" AUDI repmyed. "hop off you arent an part of this" slovenia said. "Oh yeah…" then they talkef about tomarses current state as a triner and his polxymons. "hmmmmm, wont be impossible. Give it a week on my schedule and youll be gucci" slovenis replied to tomarse who was testing his lighter. "Its late we should sleep" AUDI said so they sleep, and it was a normal sleep with no furry thing. There was a zombreon but Slovenia shot it with a 1911.

Chapter 8: DAY 1 FOR REAL

07:00:00 TILL 1337 4 TIME

It was 6am and Slovenia made everyone wake up. "its too early" everyone said but then she opened the window so they were brightened to awake. They discussed how trainers didnt need to really be strong and slovenia was like "yeh thats how we won" and AUDI had a nosebleed. After FOLGERS COFEE they went out to slateport beach and ran around in the sunrise they ran 2 miles. "Wait why tf am I doing this too' AUDI said and threw a shell at arby. Then it was done, and they did, pushups a lot, even tomarses creatures too. They were done and everyone was out breath especially tomarse. "Hang in a minute I thought you said traners didnt need to strong to win" tomarse said. "They dont" Slovenia concludeled. "Then why the holy hell am I do all that" tomarse angried. "Becuase all of you are fat little shits, yall need to look good on camera too so lots of people want to watch it" and they couldnt argue with that. Slovenia was over then training tomarses pomrmoms and tomarse walked with AUDI on the beach talking about their lives. "Life was reltieveky easy for me icant complain, I was 10 then I set out to best the 1337 4 then I did and I got beored with my life a lot, so after seeing news reprts about tTHE ROCKET stealing peoples things I got into the self defense busness, making good money selling custom arms to those willing to buy. Then that's where we are today." AUDI said. Tomarse shook his head. "Were poor so my life is was hard, I grew up in my hometown and this is my only chance to get any money to get anywhere, both my patents died in accidents so it's only me left fending for myself" and he didn't cry because he's tough because he likes motorcycles. "A lot of times I want to give up recently since every attempt at this inthe passt was bad, like when my bulbasar died unfortunately, that's my drive to do good and make her proud" he saidm. "And were here for you all the way" AUDI said. It was an inspirational scene and tomarse was motivated to do his very bestest. Slovenia came back over and arby was laying in the sun bathing the sun. "how the tomatoes did you get up so early" AUDI asked Slovenia…. "I'll show you later" then arby used physchic to bring himself over to them. "Why did he name your arby" tomarse asked. "Because when I caught him I had arbys and his name was Abra and that sounds like it a lot" AUDI replied. "Youe stupid" tomars said. They threw sand at AUDI.

A while passed and they did more traiming, which was intense because she held high ass standrds for them sometime.s. "ight so see the soda place there you're gonna go in and fighted everyone in there" Sovenua remarked with sincere. "Why it smells in there" tomarse asked. "Yeah" AUDI added in while he flashed HellFire 4.3.1 to his s3. Suddenly he did but yhere were people in there he shouldvt have been around

Chapter 8: Surprise Tomarse, we are here

06:12:38 TILL 1337 4 TIME

PREPARE FOR TROBLE AND MAKEIT DOBLE! SOMETHING SOMETHING STARS ABOVE! it was the rocket. TOMARSE IT IS ME, YOU SHOT MY OTHER PARTNER AND for that you will pay your consequences direly. Go ekans. So then tomarse called in his STARAVIA. Tomarse turned his duck dynisty hat aideways. "STARAVIA, quick use wind gust!" And STARAVIA used wind gust with damaged the enemy. Slovenia gathered quickly and arby was walking to tomarse. AUDI was dealing with meowth. "SLOVENIA get over here we have a nuisance" AUDI shoued. "You do whateer you think necessary and Ill make sure they arentdoing any crimes" and AUDI was off to the outside to look for the rocket balloon witch was BIGGER THAN THE FIRST ONE and was made of steel so he couldnt pop it ever. Meanwhile STARAVIA was weak and ekans prepared a toxic pin to shoot to poison itm. Tomarse was worried his STARAVIA would get poisoned so he told it to do dodge to get put of the way. Instead when the pin was flung STARAVIA stooded right there. "STARAVIA what are you doing you must move at once this instant!" Tomarse angrier, however STARAVIA was ready to create more wind gusts. The wind gusts blew back the poison pins at ekans and than ekasn was the one that was poisoning. WHAT WAS THAT the rockset said. Tomarse smirked as Slovenia broke meowths arms and legs. Arby created psychic mind beams to blast at the rocket causing them to all fly away to the sky. "Are anyone hurt" Slovenia asked being considerate of their emotions. "Nah we good" AUDI replied and they shared a hearty laugh. "EVERYONE LOOKAT THIS" AUDI shouted when he ran back inside with things to look. "What are they" tomarse asked politely.. "These are Pokeeballs designed to actually be explosives! _!_!" Arby shook his head. "How did you know they are explosive" slovenia asked. "Because I useds to have 10 fingers" AUDI. remarked. "WHAAAAA" they all shouted. "Juts kidding. Lets us put these in safer place now" so they did and went home. And then they ate

Chapter 9: exploring parts of town

06:10:03 TILL 1337 4 TIME

the gang were looking for other things to do. "Why can't we treain more" he asked. "Because Im to lazy to go on and I have money so I'm gonna go gamble" slovebia retorted. Then arby was gonna go as well because he knew how to count cards. then it was AUDI and tomarse around mauville city themselves. They walked around. "Its a nice weather" tomarse said. The sky was orange like a tree when its fall. Also there clouds that was puffy and different shades of red that complimented the scene making it serene. "The mood just right" AUDI said and moved really closer. Tomarse kicked him in the ultraballs and he had to take a minute to get up. The day care lady saw them. "Quit your riffraff" she shook at them with the her broom. "What do you do for fun anyway tomarae, its not like I know much about you I only saw you on TV a while back" tomarse thoughted for 4 secon "I do construction one day I'm gonna make a house famously, also I like bands like T∅P…" and AUDI was ready to run away. "Chull I was just kodding with you" and then he continued on "My life is pretty borjng so far, I mean that's why I want to defeat kantos 1337 4, I figure it will quick start my life to go better ways and lead to better things for me" tomarse was getting all sedimetal now. "I'm pretty much a nobody now, I know I can do better ya feel" tomarse looked at AUDI. "I mean..I beatedthe 1337 4 in ho3nn and I kinda enjoy the quietness. probably a few others have befeated them since, I'm just content I guess with my financial stability y and I got the good friends so its good with me" AUDI brushed his arms off "my brother who we call ASH because he insisted he was the vest once defeated the 1337 4 a while back and he's rolling in dough, he lives in a huge house somewhere". Tomarse checked snapchat. "Why was that relevant" he asked. AUDI had no idea. "say do you have a bike" AUDI adked. Tomarse got his folding toysrus bike. "That thing is poop I know a guy follow me" and they went to the bjike shop and got new gears and bike things and breakpads. The radio played some old times musics like the U2 that tomarse didnt like a lot. Tomarsrwas doing wheelies and bunnyhoops on the back tire and they skedaddled over to the casino slash arcade. Arby had lots of Maybe money and Slovenia was drinking a ling island ice tea. "Hey slovebia did we ever get the shipments in" AUDI wondered. "Nah that's another weeks or so, here Im done youll finish this" and slid it over. "I'm heading out ill consult tomarses polygons and we can get some good TMs" and she left. "Wait a second how are they talking" tomarse asked. "its android app they have" AUDI explained. Tomarse put the ling island in his medicine pocket. When he took it a smooth guitar riff played. So They went over to watch ARVY play blackjack with skillfully skill. he dealer hit him with another card and AUDI hit him at the arm but then arby used physcic powers to make AUDI paralyzed in awkward positions. Hr had a 19 and got another card which was a 2. "Yohohoooo" tomarse keked. Arby got morechips and he was done and exchanged them for 200 p0k3 and a some super potion. Did you know super potons go for a lot in reborn region because no one sells them at there for some reason! Tomarse wuestioned the front desk "hey how do I gambles" he said them. "You need get coin case that we won't give you go look in obscurelo cations for someone that doesnt want theirs cause their sad" she adviced back to him. He ran home.

"Hey uhhhhhh…" he paused "hey Slovenia can I have a coin case" she gave him her coin cease that had 3 in it. "That ks your the best" and arby ate her ramens when he wasnt looking". That night they all watched Americas funniest videos and remembered that one monopoly game. Just at the nicof time AUDI opened a mail that was at the mailbox he heard the doorbell! AUDI quickly turned into a frown because it was bad news. "Guys the morgage is due which is strange I thought we paid that off already* but then arby looked at it. And recognize as trick by 1336 4 to get to them and he was smart. They got nother letter that said "darn you figured it out well get you yet" and they called it a day officialy.

Chapter 10: It was restless night

06:06:88 TILL 1337 4 TIME

The TV was on with news. DODODODODODODO "this is Pokênews your source for what's good. Today webbring you a special report about the ambitious foolish who thoughted he could best the 1337 4 who stays at this house now, according to an inside source. Lets go look inside" and they went inside. They stepped on spaghetti so Slovenia heard them. "This is Pokênews reporting what's goo-" but not before Slovenia punched the camera so much that it was dysfuncrional and didn't work anymore. The Pokênews backed up slowly and then slowly ran outbof the house. Tomarse woke the hell up and was tires but he couldn't go to sleep again. "I cant sleep" he said. "Youll get it eventually" Slovenia said with FOLGERS. Tomarse was thinking about a lot on his mind "Do you like legit think we can do this in a week, seems too far" and he was a bit cold. Drank the FOLGERS. "Of course not but because I have a secret you dont know" Slovenia drank. Tomarse thought super hard about the secret but he remembered he didnt know what it was. "after a week, maybe 8 days or 9, Im going with you to fighted them. I spoke with ASH and he's sending us a buttload of full restores so were prepared." She sat down "the plan is im gonna be your primary one you always start with, and if I need to use some full restores just switch to one of your other ones and let them take the hits while I heal to maximum" she smarted. Tomarse didnt know what to say of this? "Seems...a bit off" he Tomarse said. "Ya gotta face it you won't be 1337 4 ready like legit until you have at least 2 level 70s, which is gonna take a real long time maybe a month. I doubt I want you here for month so thats how this is gonna turn out" and tomarse tried to sleep. then she told him a bedtime story and he went to sleep but AUDI had to get up to take a phone call.

Chapter 11: DAY 2 BEGINS

05:23:16 TILL 1337 4 TIME

It was around 6ak the grass was shiny it was a new day. Slovenia blasted some Diskord to wake them up."ow my ears hurt now" AUDI said and threw a brick at her. she FOLGERS COFEE then "ok same as yesterday, get a move on before the rest of civilization can point and laugh" she said to him. They ranned for 2 miles again and did more pushups and situps a lot. Then Slovenia took STARAVIA and CREPPER and GROWLITHE to do whatever she did then, but then AUDI and Arby went somewhere else for the time being with tpmarse. "Well we have a good 2-3 hours so why don't we go off and I'll show you more of h03nn." "K"

Chapter 11: More of h03nn

05:18:12 TILL 1337 4 TIME

AUDI called the SS TIDAL over so they sailed to Dewford which was AUDI other home it was at Dewford there. "This is dewford its a quiet place, but they latch onto any meme they can and hold on for so long, even if its a bad meme there desperate." went to a guy who was standing there. The guy turned and said "oh my godness graciousness I have never heard of anything cooler than ECHO NOW it is literally the coolest thing ever, say have you heard of anything cooler TELL ME NOW I MUST KNOW I BEG YOU TELL ME" he calmly said. Tomarse stood there and put his finger on his chin to thinks harder. "How about YESTERDAY WAVE" ….. "Of coruse…." The man his lifechanged. Inside the house there Undertale trash preparing to post more propaganda on ifinny and ninegags but not if Tomarse had anything to say about it.? But then they moved on to the cave. "This is where I caught arby" he said. Then they TIDAL back to route then to Petalborgh. "See this place this is where the petalborgh gym is, it's tough you need good pokemons for it believe me" and they couldnt run because he didnt have his running shoes. But then your rival was there. "Hey AUDI Im rival and I want to battle you now"! "OK"

Chapter12: AUDI Battle

05:17:11 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Dananananannananana battle start! Rival sent out Oddish but AUDI only had Arby. "Arby I know you arent strong but you need to good for me this is inportant" Oddish used stun spore and arby couldnt move. "Dammit" AUDI said like soldier from tf2. "Arby do whatever you see fit" he said while he sprayed an paralyz heal. Arby used his psychic wave beams but he dodged them and he used grass cutter and he took damage. Arby shook it off and used faint attack but he dodged that too and he used giga drain and took a lot of health he didnt need anyway. His health was yellow so AUDI used a super potion, but then rival said "this is pathetic, what are you do are you weak or something?" Tomarse took a steep forward. "AUDI oddish is rotated left which might mean he cant see out the left eye" and AUDIwas like noice. "alright arby use psychic to the left of it" and psychic worked and Oddish fainted because it was a critical hit. "Super duper" Tomarse said:. Next he sent outa graveler and it used rock tomb to capture arby in that very spot. Arby used psychic waves to pick up the rocks and throw them back and it did some damage not a lot. AUDI as checking his email and tomarse was observing more. I think I see wher this is going. "Arby golem seems to be afraid of water see if you can work with that" and arby used quick attack to get water out of the pond to fling at graveler which made it run away. Arby gained exp from that for some reason "But you are no matched for my NEXT ONE" and he sent out a kirlia level 23. "ARBY SHE IS INSECURE ABOUT HER CHILDHOOD USE QUICK ATTACK TO TARGET THAT" and he did and she fainted from triggers. "YOU WILL NOT WIN" and he sent out a Gyradoos. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN SWIM THERES NO WATER IN BATTLEAREA" and it fainted. Tomarse won.

"Im gonna work harder to achieve victory over you next time" and AUDI got 3500 p0k3. "Ahem" he said and he got 2000 from it. "But for real tomarse that was amazing how did you know all that" AUDI said to tomarse and he didnt knows "I didnt think that was special I thought thatd how everyone was" and even arby was looked impressed. They were walking to oldale town when AUDI realized something so he stoped. "...this is interesting...we need to go back right away" so they sailed with quickly.

Ran another 2 miles to get to SLOVENIA. "You shouldnt seen me i was amazing I and won a battle" Slovenia looked up from petting GROWLITHE "you mean arby won it" arby shook his head no. "So like he foughted it in then" "no my guidance led to victory." Tamarse egoed. he got up and stared at him. There was a silence. "So your a competent treainer…. Good to know" and he smiled "starting tomorrow you get to stay here and work with me" and he said "OOOOOAAAAWWWWW" groan thing "were gonna have the best time together" and tomarse cried a bit only a bit and AUDI laughted at him "haha your gifted". "oh you want to join, I dont see why not…" and he want laughing anymore. "you may as well tag along arby, wed hate to leave you all alone" and arby cried a little bit.

Chapter 13: let's do nice

05:13:58 TILL 1337 4 TIME

But for now they decided to go to something. "Lets go to rustboro I hear they have a TOURNAMENT THERE we can watch battling" AUDI said and it sounded good so went there. It was an outdoor events which in the streets and AUDI fished on the bridge for a babgon. it was city but then the stands showed there was a battle royale deluxe premium in the new rustboro stadium. It was 20 p0k3 to enter but Slovenia jumped over it they snucked in. It was a good place with lots of food and other concessions. Arby found a QR code that rickrolled him. Tomarse went to a stand. Some commando was there. "Yeah these hamdurgers are now with a different preservative" guy said. "Gimme 10" and commando went away quickly. "I want some smokes" tomarse saidly. "No you cant youre only like 12" he relpied. Then a infernate with glasses went there and got some cheap wine and swung off away. "How come he gets it and I can't" and he ran away. They were in the front row. Announcer dude came and said. "From all of us at rustboro welcome to our battle tourney and deluxe please fun yourself here" and the rounds started. The first two were some girls with jugglypuffs that only used cute moves on each other. "Slovenia why did you grag us out here this will taking forever" AUDI replied. Slovenia said "you want some wine with that whine, no really Im getting some, wait no AUDI go get it" AUDI groaned and got up. and tomarse said "so you can too and so can a monkey but I can't" AUDI stopped staring into space and turned to him slowly "you said who got it?" "A fire monkey with glasses" tomarse. "Yoooooooooo….. Where did it go" and tomarse pointed somewhere and AUDI ran off.

He always was an interesting one which is what slovenia explained tomarse. "What do mean" he asked. "Well example, how AUDI caught arby in deford cave and how hr was like starter #2 other right hand man". and tomarse was drooling a bit but he was ok. and he laughed a lot. "Sometimes I wonder what its like being a polemen" Tomarse said. " imagine being really good at some things but never being able to be good at other things because of physical restrictions". Tomarsr puzzled it together but looked at arby "so you're lucky because you're smart but someone like Slovenia who's dumb AF isn't" and then "I heard that" when AUDI came back with wines. "I'll brb gonna leave again" he said. tomarse popped the tab and drank it because it was canned wine. the battle ended and one girl was sad and the other and then the next battle started. It was between a old man and a young tenager. "Whoa dude you're like so totally lammmeee... skateboards" the tenager Chad said in his most Californian surfer radical voice possible. "Kids these days" Slovenia said. Arby levitated and drunk the can. Tomarse felt a headache a bit maybe it was bad wine. They watched for a couple of minutes "Where the hell is AUDI" tomarse said. "Who cares" slovenja said . "I bet he has a blink182 playlist" tomarse said and arby laughed. Chad told his sand crocodile to use headbutt but the old man made his rayquaza use hyped beam and it died. "Oh man this totally blows Broooo" he said and skateboarded off to the sunset. "These battles are quick" tomarse said. "Yeah so take good notes" Slovenia sassed back. It got kinda cold and it snowed a bit. But then it then stopped. "You're telling me AUDI was this good" tomarse wondered. "No I was this good" Slovenia said. "flamethrower, shadow punch, shadow punch, shadow punch, paralyz heal, shadow punch and by that time we would win" AUDI fell up the stairs to them "omg you'll never guess who I found" and his infernape Bob jumped up and dragged AUDI there and Slovenia and arby were glad. "And he just taught me shadow punch" Bob said. "NOW YOULL ALWAYS WIN" Slovenia said with her arms floppy in the sky. Tomarse threw his wine at the competitor. "Your bad why would you make him use fire flame thats a water type" and he said. The competitor looked at him. "If you're soooo good dude why don't you get in the competition" he said back. Suddenly the entire stadium was quiet. Like you heard a pin drop. Announcer flew over on rustboro platform "was that a CHALLENGE I heared?" And the screen was CHALLENGE? Comic sans. Tomarse looked around and junped down "bring it on dweeb" he said.

Chapter 14: Tomarse gets involved

05:11:52 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Tomarse was on the area now and his face was somehow added to the screen bracket and he turned his duck dynasty hat sideward. Opponent released a meowth and tomarse released a GROWLITHR. tomarse observed the. "GROWLITHE go attack him for a bit" and GROWLITHE thought of what to do on its own so it set out to do attacks of many. Meowth spewed multiples of coins everywhere and GROWLITHE skilled around them and headbutted. Meoth countered with scratches of fury which gave it scratches. Tomarse used soda to heal it. "Hmmm" he thought "try running around it a lot before doing something" and GROWLITHE spun around it and it made it confused. GROWLITHE jumped on top of it and bit into the neck and the fainted. Growlithe gained some experience….wait a second…..growlithe is-wait nvm tomarse was holding b. Opponent sent out a swellow with nice feathersm Tomarse countered with STARAVIA. They both flew up into the air. STARAVIA used surf but it missed and swallow wing attack sent it spiraling into the ground and it fainted. "Doops" Tomarse said. Tomarse sent in CREPPER. staravia dived at it because it used fly but CREPPER blew up and they both died. CREPPER gained JUST KIDDING HEFAINTED. Arby thought it intense but AUDI was too busy yawn. Groithe was the only one left because that was his one that he cared about most like when someone plays pokemon ruby but all they do is level up their starter and nothing else so mudkip is level 50 but the others are like 13. Swellow used dive bomb kamikaze attack but growlithe jumped and its beak was stuck in the earth. Growlithe grabed its wing and make marks that hurted a lot now it couldnt fly. "Dangnabbut use double kick" but swellow didnt know how. "Growlithe shoot fire then kick it at it" and it did and then fainted. Growlithe gained some more experience…..OK hold on…...its gonna…...no he held b again. "Let it ivolve you dickslap" Slovenia exclamed but tomarse was loafing around. "Lel you dont have enough badges" AUDI smarted but then arby stoled his money from tomarses ING account. Opponent of Tomarse was desperate. "I got it now" and he sent out shiny lugia. Lugia roared and at growluthe who was kinda scared now. He cwered into an ball and tomarse ran out to it. "Were gonna do this together" tomarse said. They stood up and did he pose like they were ready to figt. "...is he insane" Bob asked "why are you asking me" AUDI replied. "Lugia finish them with hyper beam"! Lugia used hyper beam at tomarse but he dogged it and growlithe kicked rocks at it to hurt and it did but a little. "Lugia make winds" Shiny lugia flew down to earth and made tremendous wind with wings that blew tomarse and grlowithe back to the wall. Announcer was lookingat them "are he insane ladies and gentleman?" And the screen ARE HE INSANE? with wordart. Tomarse got up but growlithe got up. Tomarse had an idea. He got his axe spray and sprayed it all around luga and growlithe used fire flame to ignite the axe into flaming douchiness. "Lugia ignor the fire and use headbutt" and lugia headbutted growlithe as he flew into the wall. Lugia smashed hits head into growlithe as it squealed in unbearable pain. Tomarse took note of the misshapen ribcage and coughing of blood afterwards. The Audience HUHHH took a deep breath in. Slovenia moved closer to the railing and so did Bob and AUDI. "Lugia end him with fly" and lugia soared up into the sky real high. Tomarse just stood there staring at growlithe with his mouth kinda open. Lugia swooped down and dove into GROWLITHE making a crater. Growlithe limbs were shatter in many directions with blood ozing from his eyes and nose and cracks that probably shouldnt be there. He fainted. Tomarse didnt move from that position. AUDI and company ran down to tomarse. "Holy guacamole dude are you feeling OK" but he didnt say anything. Arby turned to shiny lugia and walked forward but then he had to take a call so he left. Tomarse turned around and looked at opponent who was ready to move off the field. Tomarse ran up real fast and climed on lugias tail and up to its head. He stabbed and cut up its ears with his swiss armyknife. Now it cant hear any trainer command. Shiny lugia screamde and shook him off but he didnt get hurt not even a little bit. Tomarse ran back up to it and cut a hole in its stomach, then took out his mossberg shockwave and made shiny lugia more aerodynamic with 3inch slug. Lugia hyper beam charger but tomarse threw the axe into its mouth and shot it making an explosions that bleeded its mouth a lot and made it sting. It charged him again and tomarse continuously unloaded 000 lugiashot into its skull until it slowed to it stopped. Tomarse screamed and shot one more shell in the air and until everything went dark

Tomarse gained 7341 exp

But then feint

Chapter 15: wait wtf

?:?:? TILL 1337 4 TIME

"BWAH" he said but he was in bed. His judaspreist Tshirt was swety and his hair was sticking together. He looked around and saw a screen with a beep lines and cords in him and remembered that he must be in care. Then he saw the sign that was JOHN HOPKINS HESPITAL and that was that. No one came in so he had time to stare out the window and think about wtf happened. But then Bob came in "yo". He gave him some chocolate or something " you went literal apeshit dude that was sick" and tomarse was like "oh yeah". Arby ran in next and saw he was good. AUDI entered and was all out of breath "...I heard the news also growlithe is fine but he needs to heal" tomarse was relieved. Then noticed STARAVIA was there the whole time but CREPPER died forever. Nurse entered "everything should be fine Mr. Arse you can leave when ready" and she walked out but slipped in a banana peel. Tomarse stumbled back to AUDIs house and it was still a real nice house. Slovenia held growlithe "you should let it evolve" she said. "But I like it like this" and she gave him the look "k fine" and it evolved into a arcanine smaller for some reason. "How long was I there". And they looked " we don't know how to break this to you but you were there for 6 days and 10 hours or so, the 1337 4 will be in vacation for then next 3 weeks" and tomarse feel into his knees. "...I was so close" he despaired. There was a pause. "arcanine gotta rest from injuries, so tomorrow were gonna go with STARAVIA and start up again" Tomarse was still despair. "Hey at least we have more time we can take it easier" Slovenia . they all watched mountain monsters Bigfoot edition while arcanine got a back message for physcal therapy.

Chapter 16: The plot changes !

22:00:00 OR SO TILL 1337 4 TIME

They got up and slovenia was got up before them.

 _Authors note: I forget what the plot was supposed to be when i first made this chapter because that was like 2 nights ago but here i go anyway_

Staravia and slovenia and arby and AUDI went out to train some more and bob was holding down the fort. Actually lets go to bob for a while. First he drank the rest of FOLGERS and arcanine was chewing on the sofa. They stared at each other for a while. Then he was like "yuck this room is a mess" so he vacumed it and arcanine was barking at the vacum a lot. What a nice guy. "So how did you encounter tomarse" bob asked. But all he got back was "bararrarrarr" cause it was like a dog. "Wait hang on" he strapped a moto 360 to it then it continued "so this is what he told me, it was a little while after tomarse lost his blubsour, he was on a depressed spiral right" and blob noded "he went out drinking a lot and one night me and ranger rick (who was my previous owner) tried to arrest him for pubic intoxication but he ran off somehow. I tracked him down and he hit me on the head and i didnt remember anything after that so i just went with him" "how touching" bib repled. Knocks at the door. It was the man who tax collector. "Hello is this the AUDI residence.". "ye what's up" Bob replied at him he looked around "is there an trainor here I must speak with it" "no I'm right here I got it" Bob replied. "That's nice but I can't understand you I need someone who speaks English" so bobshot the door. They set out for slateport

There was a farmers markat selling natural things. Bob and arcanine went there but almost got runned over by a huge SUV with a stick figure family on the back it smelled like fresh flowers and cut grass, but it was a nice smell they were at the farmers market now. "Hello I am sell natural colone here a sample" and bob got fresh cut grass smell colone. "Herbs get your herbs" the guy said so bob went over. "Hey what are you selling here" bib said. "Woooaaahhh you talked, these herbs are strong than u thought" man replied and arcanije rolled his eyes around. "Do you have anything for severe pain" and then he reached into his bag "..thats legal" so he reached in his briefcase. "Its a homegrown recipe called MAX IVY LEAF you chewing on it and it restores health and cures status issues sometimes" so bob got 20 for some money. He gave one to arcanine and he ate it really quickly like dog things do. Someone ran in front of him "hey watch where your going" he shouted back. "You're " the person souted back. Bob wondered what that was, then suddenly another did the same thing. "Wtf" but that was strange. Bob turned to a sign and realized the sign was there. It said "marathon enter to win a trip to vacation" and it has an palm tree on it. "Looks good to me what do you think arcanine" but arcanine went off to compete in a beauty contest or whatevers in those red buildings in ruby and sapphire. Bib signed up and got a blue T-shirt that said "D770" on the back. Then he ran into someone like everyone else did and got to the start line where the mayor or slaport had to make an annoucenment in front of everywone who was there. "Hello its the mayor how are you doing, this is the annual race this week now ready set goat" and most of the people went. "Haha I said goat not go all you are done get out, every year I get you guys" and most left but Bob was there. But then they went for seriously this times.

Chapter 13: velocity must be maximum

21:18:-26 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Bob was going the best he could, but then he realized everyone was giving him weird looks after they were done running into people. "Why are they staring at mefor" he would often ask himself but then he saw the sign that he saw before again and it was a SPEEDWALKING CONTEST which meant one limb had to be on the ground at all times. Bob was struggling to keep up to the two middle aged white guys with tron helmets in the front they do this all the time seriously. Then Bob realized, he has 4 limbs not 2 he can use them! Suddenly the speed was increasing and ob caught up to them but they switched to MAXIMUM OVERDRUVE and were going the extra fast. "You monkey you can't win the race you're just a monkey" they said as Bob pulled ahead of them. Bob had to stp to take a cry for the mean things but jumped back in without having a lim leave the pavement it was kimda hot BTW. They ran fast and bumped into more people as they got halfway around slateport and had to go on the beackh tere was lots of people on chair that set up the all over the trak like a dunce so Bob had to run into them and push them over and suddenly everyone else ran into everyone else aswell. And then they were by the ocean which made the sand ral nice feeling so Bob has a speed boost now from coolness like tomarse he's cool. The men caught up and were side by side with boob now

 _Authors note cmon you knew that was comin_

and formed a secretive alliance to take down the chimp who was winned them. They pushed himboff so Bob slammed into people laying in the sand. But bib had to caught uo to them now and he did and he was angry now. "Hey Eugene" he shouted "yes" Eugene shouted back and bumped someone else. "You're shues untied" he yelled back at him. "Your" he yelled back and feel into a sandcastle. Next all that was left was the other guy who had a flame helmet made him fasteer. "you won't win this vacation with many palm tree" man said back to him and pointed at the person he slammed into. Bob had to maneuver fast . They were at the final quarter mile stretch now and they came to the market area. The man had considerably lead so he stopped by the market and took plots and barrels and threw them at Bob. "Watch out" henry freeman said because he vacationed theire. Bob jumped on the nick of time. The man threw benches at him which he doged. Next he threw lawn chairs and two by fours but they continued to be evadered by the skillfully Bob. "This guy is annoys me" he thoughr and thoughed a plan to action. The man was at the end so he took the finish line and threw it at him which hit him because it was bigm. Bob feel down from the impact and shattered the red tape. There was a moment of pause but then mayer came by. "Hello I'm the mayor still and this ape is the winner" because he was the first to break the tape. "That's not fair the o"ther guy said and ran away to the trucksters house up route. "Here are the tickets from the mayor" he got them they were yellow and smelled nice. Arcaine wasbso happy and he went over and started licking his knee and Bob scatched his stummy. "Boy thaf was a crazy day huh" and shared a heartly laughter.

Chapter 14: the end of the day

21:07:36 TILL 1337 4 TIME

They were all at home now "whoa what happened what are these tickets" AUDI replied. "I was the winner so we get to go on a vacation like 4 days from niw" and AUDI was delight. "Lemme see them" said Slovenia and obtained. "Whoa these are to that island place in the ocean that's a nice place but hard to get to" and AUDI said "can't I juts use fly to get there" and she gave him the look. Tomarse came in later on "guys I can feel myself improving thanks for the training slovenia" and smiled gleefully. "Here have some FOLGERS" and made him light roast one with vanilla bean creme and plenty of SWEETNLOW. the rest of the day was slow so they didnt really do anything

Chapter 15: it was day after it was night

20:19:10 TILL 1337 4 TIME

BANSH BANSH BANSH. "aaaaaooooOOOOOWWW" said everyone. "Wtf was that for" AUDI asked. Slovenia had a ancient racist Chinese symbol and she hit it with a spoon. "Now your awake and we can run 2 miles, and AUDI you get to run 3 cause your a slob" "you're" arcanine replied and then got the look. "That jokes dead move on" AUDI replied. Downstairs was a fresh brew of FOLGERS and tomarse got some count chocula. They went out and saw the sunrise It was a beauful orange and yellow and smelled nice. "Do you ever stare at the sunrise and think deep thoughts" tomarse asked arby and AUDI but not Slovenia. then they had to go to the beach and start running. It took a while but they did it and Bob stayed and held down the fort again with arcanine. There was airplane flying with a banner. "FLASH SALE AT MAUVILLE EVERYTHING IS LIKE 50 PETCENT OFF HURRY BEFORE ITS TOO LATE THIS ONLY LASTS TODAY" it said. "Hey screw this gonna go buy things I don't need" AUDI said and tomarse and arby followed. "Slocenia getyour ass over here let's go waste money" but shel looked down "no I'd rather not" because the banner was written in COMC SANS.

Chapter 16 the plot changes ! again

20:18:40 TILL 1337 4 TIME

arby was at the footlocker to get some sweet adidas and purchased them. Casher said "would you like to join the rewards club" and he said shook his head no. "OK what's your address" and he looked back UO at them and denied again. "Yes we know this is for billing" but arby was confused, "but it paid you in cash" someone else back there said and they put in his address because they saw it on his nametag. "Youll be receiving mail about sweet-o deals as a new member of the rewards clu-" arby grabed him by his "tupac ain't dead" shirt. And pulled him real close to the face And did an intimidating growel then he left.

Meanwhile AUDI was at the best buy to get hisself a r1hd and also unlocked oneplusthree for Slovenia. He want to pay. "That'll be three hundred seventy p0k3 so please pay me now" they said. AUDI gave money. "why don't you just get an iPhone or a Samsung why do you have to get an android" lady behind him said. AUDI had to take a couple seconds to process what he just heard and turned himself around. "Scuze me" AUDI he said. "Androids are worse than iphones because iphones are better than androids" she smarted and took a selfie with her Mexican food. "..." Said everyone else. AUDI left.

Meanwhile also tomarse went to VANS OF THE WALL to pick up some radical skateboard wheels so he could get around faster. "I'm sorry Sir you don't have enough money for this deck and trucks because your ING funds are out" and tomarse wandered how a thing could happen. Instead ye smarted an idea to tape the wheels to his shoes to ride them home. Tomarse rode out of VANS and met them at the center. "That was fyn now let's train some more" so they headed back to do so

Chapter 16.1 the other plot that changes !

20:18:58 TILL 1337 4 TIME DUDE

Alovenia was left alone so she ran another 2miles. but then the ocean noises reminded her of a darker time of when she was forced to migrate from h03nn to s1nn0h. " s1nn0h sucks" she though and she was right. Slovenus went home to Bob who just beat raining blood on expert without no fail on. Then lay down. "YO YOU SHOULD GET SOME FOLGERS HURRHURR" bob shouted and he fot hit with the pillow. "Is it cold in here" replied arcaninw. "No its not" so it wasn't. "Lemme see the vacation thingies" Slovenia shouted and she got them and saw the back. "Its for valid for going to a vacation up to 2 people, you get to go to remote islands along route 126 and sootopolis, it'll be fun" the tickets said. "What a fun place to go to" Bob said. Suddenly they got mail in the mailslot. It was for bills and footlocker memberships and somthing about feeding the rich. This gave her an idea

Suddenly everyone else came in the door. "Tomarse you're good with cardio just keep doing what I force you to do but now also tomorrow were gonna go in the sandstorms and see how you hold up there" Slovenia. "oh drat" tarse replied. So they slept after listening to a speech Bob had to give for winning the race

Chapter 17: heavy encounters

19:19:06 TILL 1337 4 TIME

everyone slept soundly but then until Slovenia lit their clothes on fire. "But arby doesn't have clothes" so she lit his moustache on fire ouch. FOLGERS then BRIMEY to petalurgh. they went toriugh a tunnel by rustboro and the walk in the forest was nice. They saw two beebrills mating. " how does that even happen anyway" AUDI said but he dint want to think about it

They went through a rustboro tunnel and two people were stuck there separated by heavyrocks. "I love you over there" woman replied. "I love yo over on that side" man exclaimed. "Whats with you nerds" tomarse implied. .my love is on the other side of these rocks idk how i reach it, its truly a tragedy you know. Tomarse used rock smash with his shockwave #4 ROCKSHOT and they blew up and they could walk over them. "The love of my life I thought we would be apart forever" and then they gave tomarse some money. "that was so cute tomarse" arcanine said. They arrived in mauville

Wait a second why did we have to go around

And went up to the route 111 But then there was a camera there. "Oh Jesus we know what thi means" tomarse shouted. "Dodo dodo dodo dodo dodo dodo hey its Pokênews your source for whats good. Today were here on route 111 by the families house that battles people and gives them something if they win I forget what. That was a riveting display, so much that we now want to battle someone else. Oh look its the all famous tomarse, survivor of the mysterious saffron event. Tomarse last time we talked to you you said you were gon challnge the 1337 4, please tell us have you failed yet" and tomarse thought really hard. 'Actually for your correction I'm not gonna fail because I have a great team here that's training me to be a passive trainer, but actually its only slogenia that does things everyone else just does what I do aswell" and Slovenia waved at it The news reported turned to the camera with her mouth half open as if to trying fake a smile thing "well if you're so good tomarse why don't we test that" dananananananana battle start. news reporter Diana Zawyer would like to have battle! she sent out a loudred. "arcanine look fresh meat" and he ran up ready to. "Arcane use a slash move" and arcanine ran up and slashed its face thrice. "Loudred use evolve" and it evolved into am exploud. "No I would not like to give a nickname to the following exploud" but while she said that arcanine used flamethrower and killed it. News reporter put on another fake smile. "But it appears we have here this trained didn't tell it to use that move" and she sent out the next one which was actually a houndoom. They got into a dogfight and arcanine got beaten up real badly. He panted a lot and had lots of marks all over him so tomarse used neosporin., "Here patch yourself up" he would often say. Tomarse nalyzed the situation, houndoom had one less tripe on itS back than should have, tomarse concluded this meant it was allergic to something he had to find out what. "Arcanine throw lots of flowers in his face" and he did and the houndoom sneezed profusly. "Quick attack it with wuick attack" and it did and houndoom got hurt a lot. News repoter lady Diana Zawyer bent her knees to look serious in the awkward way news reorters do and pointed ever so solemly "houndoom finish him off with nightmare" but the attack missed. "Arcanine I trust you with my life, you have to finish this on your own because I'm bored" so arcanine rolled around in flowers and ran and checked the shoulder on houndoom made him feint with severe allergen distress. Player defeated news lady Diana Zawyer. "this is Pokênews out be sure to catch how I met your marill at 11" and he got 3500 p0k3. "Tomarse that was impressive…" hey paused. "But oure still gonna lose so goodbye" and they left. "That was a waste" slovenia said. arby agreed. They enters the desert

Chapter 18: be sure to stay for DESERT

19:15:03 TILL 1337 4 TIME

tomarse put on his aviators and turned his duck dynast hat around and stood in the desert. His nose was getting enflowed eith sand bits. "run to the end of the desert and back" Slovenia argued. "How will this help me at all" tomarse implored. "Good point I want everyone else to do it as well" and AUDI cried inside then he got the look. They all ran face first into the desert with battle cries, truly a glorious display of courage. they reached the halfway mark to the exit when tomarse was out of breath. "My lungs are sand literally now" and arby used psychics to remove it. "Tomarse we can't let this stop us we have to continue through" and they did. But along the way they saw many campers and hikers waking around, "are these nerd here all day" said bob and yes they were, they reached the exit of the desert and came to a house of a woman called the resting house. "Why the hell noot" so AUDI entered first and everyone folowed. An old lady who was preparing to sweep the television set turned to see then and turned to say hello at AUDI the traveler. "Well hello whippersnappers it is my resting house, pleas stay for as long as you sant". They took 10 minutes and left the place after sleeping on the bed and getting full heahths. " let's go back" said tomarse. "OK" said AUDI. THEY CHARGED INTO THE DESERT ONE MORE and began the journey back. During which a camper saw them "hey I want to battle you get over here" but they didn't listen and kept running. "Hey me to dont forget about me like my friends always did" and another one ran at. "Hohoho I am the hiker Trent and I want in on this riffraff" and he charged at them and smelled like sand. Soon everyone in the desert was chasing after them, some even blocked off the exit back. "Tomarse this is a good mental workout what do we do now" and he had a brilliant ide. "Let's follow me" and they did that. They ran back to the other exit and stopped by two fossil. "AUDI when I grab this one you grab the other one which it will crete a wuicksand pit very large in diameters. " then when they were just about t be faught and tomarse and AUDI lifted the folsills and everyone got stuck up to the necks. "Ill be late forr dinner" one scout sad. Tomarse and friends ran back to the entrance with new victory yells from the neewfound triumph

"What took you so long" Slovenia sarcasted. "The desert is now safe from all who wan to annoy people on the way to greater things ion life" AUDI remarked ". And jt wouldn't done it without quick thinking of tomarse" replied AUDI. Slovenia turned around "clearly youve excceeded my expactations of you all tomarse, thus was too easy for you" and tomarse made his hat straight. "I'm to good for your measly training" he replied. "Hmm you right, Im gonna make tougher routines" and she took his hat and wore it.

Chapter 19: a new kind of train

19:13:28 TILL 1337 4 TIME

after a long day at the planet fitenss in slateport and the gang enters. "Eyyyy its ma gurl" receptionist said to Slovenia. "He knows me" she yelled "we figured" AUDI. "Ey yo uh whaddup wit thee uhhh… lil fatballs 'ere" he insisted! "Are you hitting on me" AUDI replied and arby laughed at that one. "Well yous here gonna get RIPPED like ya's truly" and he flexed his mossles. "Guys this is Duhnte but since he's a jersey Italian we call him derogatory-italian-name-Duhnte" his skin was ever so brown with his thin sunglasses and greased spike hair and black taink top. "Cmon ere imma show yas around ya know" and he did. Soon tomarse was burning serious calories on weights and AUDI was ballin making 3 pointers left and right. Duhnte came up to Slovenia and the dumbels "so how's yous been doin lately 'uh, gettin lotsa 'dos good customers 'eh" and took off the sunglasses leaning on the wall. "Keep it in your pants" tomarse shouted and made arby laugh and crush a finger in the weights. "Ay yo I ain hittin on 'er 'ere eh, is ma' fitness business ya know, gotta keep that family small business personal touch ya dig" but he was right. "Slow day huh bud" sloveia continued."ay yanno ya can't win em all, I'm thinkin' today gotta be when all them ladies out showin off that bodies not workin on em anymore ya hear". "Duhnte how many people come herer anyway" AUDI asked ploitely. "Ay uhh I gots more den ya think yanno, lotsa goils wantin tha summa body yanno, they come to ya man 'ere and they's tell me 'ay duhnte can ya hook me and tha group up with the workout and such yanno' so lotta groups and such commin in 'ere and I givin them the private fitness mentor and all 'dat, so lotta my cash comin from da mentor stuff yanno, cause here im takin cash only ya hear". "Tf did he just say" tomarse asked arcanine who was swimmingin the never ending jet pool. It was a few hours later of various workouts and they left. "Ere imma get ya somethin nice to take 'ome witcha ya hear, gimme a minute hang tight stay 'dere" and he ran in a back room and brought them a full size steak stormboli. "Ay yous have a good one ya hear, and tell em about ya buddy Duhnte aight?" And they left. "Ugh, so greasy" AUDI replied. "Hush your mouth he's a nice guy" arcanine said. They feasted that night. Then tomarse went back to the place to do more workdout. "Hey duhbte its me again" and duhnte said ay. "Ay look 'ere buddy I saw da news of yous doin the gightin was a real smooth job yanno, 'ere I gotta lil somethin for ya" and he gave him some specialjuice. "Drink dis when ya workin out and it'll boost the effect by 1000% yanno" and tomarse said thanks and tried it. He threw up almost but then felt burst of energy and he did lots of things to get really strong and things. He stated there for an hour and returned home to do more pushups and gave everyone else some of the duhnte juice as well.

Chapter 20: why can't he sleep

19:00:01 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Tomarse lay there awake because he couldn't sleep because of a reality check crisis, AUDI also awake but he had to take a phone order for like 12 custom amd65s. "You alright man" arcanine asked him? "...its a lotta pressure, I got 19 days left, and then I gotta face the toughest group known to Kanto. I don't know if I'm gon a be able to do it, I just don't. More importantly idk if you guys are able to do it, this is the first thing significant I'd ever be able to do with my life and I can't mess this up. I donknow what else I'd do with myself if I can't do this. Its scary to think about that, m not sure I can go on without that, its just a lotta pressure, catch my drift". Arcanine gave him a sincere look "I'm not gonna let you down, they'll have to kill me to get to stop". " wtf no don't die thats stupid" tomarse snaped at him ." either I die and you live happy, or we lose and neither of us live happy which sounds better to you" and they shared a tender dramatic moment. "You not gonna be lose do you hear me" and tomarse felt a little better but not really he still couldn't sleep. "Guys shut up" Slovenia yelled and at them,Bob went downs to get some drink but slip down the stairs. Arby was sloober on the pillow ewww. "Tom I said you're gonna have me there you won't lose I did this before you'll be good" and tom didn't feel relieved. "But now that I think about it that's cheating me out of the experienced I wan to be winner myself not by the cheapo way" he exclaimed. "Well I don't think thatll happen boyo you need me" she said back at "I'm not that mean you can deal with me I swear" and than arby felt like he had to join in as well. "Shut up arby" AUDI said downstairs before he said anything. "Nah I'm good and that's final" tomarse said. He dreamed about being chased by the hamburglar.

 _Authors note I can relate to this one_

Chapter 21 they had the next day

18:23:03 TILL 1337 4 TIME

They all had the best sleeo ever so much as they didn't care about Slovenia waking them all up. "Drat" she said and FOLGERS withample SWEETNLOW. They Rajn the usual amd did the usual exercises which took many hours. Then after that they spent time at Duhntes Gym.

"Ay yo its tha geek squad up in 'ee" he excited. They bought more duhntejuice and worked out. Tomarse took a swig and threw up before going hard on those weights. Everyoneelsetook some as well and they threw up almost and did things. "Whoa sfaravia killing it with those ab crunch things" staravia had a major 6 pack starting from it. AUDI was curiusas to what caused such magics"Duhnte what is even contain in this drink here" and Duhnte looked at the ceiling light flicker. "Eh" he asked. "Duhnte what's in the juice boiii" and he smiled and frowned. "Ay itta family secret yanno, real proprietary stuff" his hands spoke with him because he was Italians. Tomarse was pumped and arcanine had pretty good cardio by this point. "Holy guacamole I feel like I can conquer the world" and tomarse was improving to be a cool dude with huge mossles. "We gotta go see" so they went out to battle some people but not after staravia threw up on the carpet.

They went to the beach where everyone had the chairs laid out. "Ay I got an idea why don't we go in the water and battle some train there" tomarse smarted. He drank k juice and threw up almost a bit before swimming actually they all did. They swim a while and landed on an island off the coast like a quarter mile. A litle kid was there with a tube and saw them and he !'d. "My mom let's me swjm out here because she's a good parent" and they started the battle. Swimmer Nena would like to batle tomarse sent out arcanine. "Arcanine fury swips" and he attacked EnsMarill. "Mariel use surf" and a wave brewed. "Arcanine dodge it and counter it with PRIZE." arcanine did that and damage caused. "You hurted my pekemen" so nena used super pition. "Dangnibbitydarnit" tomarse yelled. Arcanine charged at it with fury and tacke it I. The throat so it fainted. Tomarse won the battle. "Without Marill how will I be able to return to beach" and tomarse got 300 p0k3. They took another swig of that stuff and threw up on Marill a bit and set out to find more enemies to get experience.

Tomarse let's fish" AHDI suggested. Arby used physchic to make them floated so tomarse could use the good rod which was the best rod to fish. He pulled up a level 50 bagon. Tomarse sent staravia to use fly and it goes up high. Bagon then used tackle but even though clearly nothing was there. Staravia dived back down and ko with a shiot to the head. They got some experience and found a cave. "Let's go in"

Arby used flash to lighten the cave and it was a big cave. They took this time to do some push-ups bifore exploring. As they went by they found some items laying around. Tomarse found a ball. Tomarse ball bag f***. There was a loud noise and everything shook. "Whoa what" AUDI replied. Suddernly a subarine came up. T was a blue sumbarine that looked like a shark. "Oh no dont tell me" slovenia explained. "Who dares infiltrate the TEAM AQUA HANGOUT? IS IT YOU?" the leader said. "My name is archie and youll regret the day you were born." he then said. Then he sent out a sharpedo. Tomarse was puzzled "how can it swim its in the air" and it fainted. "No matter, ill just send out all 20 of my mightyena" and he did. "Hey you can only have 6 at a time" AUDI exalned. "Looks like youre coming with us" aqua said. They were surrounded when slovenia pulled a fire flame and freed the escape. "Oh no i aint escaping just yet' bob impored. He fought back with a grass knot and 10 blasts of m16a1. That hit the head of some but only made them angrier. More grunts showed up and AUDI quickscoped them with his fast CZ82. archie sent out more mightyena that tackled bob. "Help guys im getting hurt" he shouted with screams from his almost nonfunctional vocal chords. Slovenia had to go and rip them off. Then suddenly the leaders scaped in the submarine and rode off into the sea. "Wtf was that they just ran off" AUDI said. Suddenly arby who was dazed and confused because he got hit on the head woth a rock got up and pointed his finger up to say something with his mouth hanging open. "We should leave" AUDI interrupted and then tey left

So the went backed to the beach for some ice cream and tomarse worked out more off to the side. Suddenly a wild woman appeared. "Hey there sugartits" she said to tomarse,. "The hell does you want" he said. "I need you to help me get this-sunscren on" and she put her haind on her forehead ever so delicate and desperate she was hopeless just walk away tomarse. Suddenly he threw it at her and said "fluff off" and he ran 2 miles And drank more duhnte juices and he didn't throw up and his pikemin liefted weights a lot. "What was that with teams why would they escape in the same submarine" AUDI asked Bob. "Tf if I know they're probably, oh nk what if they're teaming up now to do something dastardly" uh oh. They went back to duhntes gym. "Ay to wassup looks like yous takin this seriously eh" duhhte asked he was on the bench press. Tomarse ran a lot more and everyone else ran but Bob was the fastest and slovenia cheated. "Ay Someone drip a lure" duhnte asked. "Duhnte can you not" and more duhnte juice and everyone threw up. But then there was a burst of energy and they did arm and chest stuff but tomarse went full try hard and did everything real fast. "Gonna beat this 1337 4 I swear to you" and duhnte noticed this determination. Tomartses arcanine was level 65 and staravia was like level 63 or something. It learned steel wing and arcanum learned hyperbean so towards outside to testthis out. "Arcanine use hyoerbeam on that trees there" tomarse explained and FWAAAAAAA" AND they were gone. Tomarse and his pilemon drank more duhnte juice and ran up and back the bike route. Tomarae had a new sense of co fidence and he was feeling stumpndous. "You really made procress huh" Slovenia asked. "Well yeah I gotta take down these 1337 4 scum. Tomarse threw down 5000 p0k3 to the floor. "Bet this I can outrun your fat self tomorrow" and AUDI did an oooooo and Bob said "oh ma lawd" and arby got some arbys. Slovenia raised her eyebriw unless she didn't have one then she didn't. Instead squinted him and did a smile thing. "Your on tubby" and she threw down 5000 worth of ling island ice tea. "I bet 3000 slivena gonna kill you, sorry bub" bob said. Atcanine and AUDI had a foot ball huddle and decided to stay Swiss about this whole argument."well I bet 3900 I'll win" so towmarse did. It was so totally on. Tomarse drank the whole friggin bottle of duhnte juice and trained himself real hard to the point where he could fell the nuscles growing in his body. Suddenly it was night so they went home and timsrse got a bottle of juice and he drank a lil bit and did some pushups and itups and things and he was determined to win. Then he took an shower and went to sleeps.

Chapter 26 he cant anymore

17:25:09 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Tomrse had a dream where he was standing in a fountain and darkrai said "I will fuel your worst nightmars" and tomarse was frighredned. Then he was at the arena of the 1337 4 and wollice was in the middle of using sheer cold and arcanine used the fire and flames to get it offthen used metal slash claw to counter their stun spore. This made the sky turn purple and everything turned to stare at him. Suddenly his mother came and stabbed him in the back "mom why would you do this"

So then he had to woke up and ws in cold sweats, and everything hurt him. "Aaaaaaooooowwwwwwww my muscles hurt completely bad" because he didn't drink duhnte juice for a while so he had the muscle hangover to the max since he used it so much. and so did arcanene but starava was OK I guess."I can't train another inch so I'll be dead when Slovenia makes me run a lot" so he had to get out of there. E couldnt really move thoufh because it hurt so much so he had to pull eith hid arms drag his bodgy around. He got a plan together to get out of there. He wrnt into the closet and grabed as much crap as he coukd to put in his backback. Tomarae silenced the alarm on the oneplusthree of her and then unplugged the FOLGERS machine after he drank the leftover. He went out to the early morning beach smell which was serene and arcanjne and staravia followed went by duhnets place and saw him there. "Ay was good" and tomarse explained. Dugnte went up to him with his head hanging sincerely. "'eres like 5 more gallons of tha drink, courtesy of ya boy duhnets, yanno I saw yous in tha news ya got real potential yanno, just wear this when you fight the 1337 4" and tomarse put on a DUHNTES GYM shirt. Tomarse was pretty much crawling but he put it on and took off the other one and left it there and he kept crawling up the route on his way to Mau ille and arcanine did it but staravia was better and could fly at a slow pace with a struggle on his face. They passed through mauville but tomarse was crawling but he went inside a pokemon center. He struggled up the floor only using his arms and screaming in agony while the nurse patiently waited for him to get to the counter staring at him the whole way. "Hello, this is the pokemon center where we heal them. Do you want to heal?" and tomarse said yes. They went into their balls and onto the bed where they were healed and tomarse was happy. Then arcanine said "tomarse youre gonna ride on me to victory" and tomarse rode on arcanine and staravia flew alongside.

The sun began to rise. Mauvile was a beautiful place when the sun was rising to see over the horizon while it touched the buildings ever so slightly. Tomarse knew that slovenia was gonna wake up from sunrise if not from FOLGERS. "Arcanine we gotta hurry up the route to the sandstorm place" so arcanine woofed and they rode very quickly up to there. However acranie didnt have any goggles so they couldnt enter. "Cant you just close your eyes" tomarse said. "No" so they went to the around place where a lot of campers were waiting. Arcanine stepped ona stick which made them all turn towards them. "HEY HES THE GUY FROM THE DESERT WHO WOULDNT BATTLE US LETS GET EMMM" and they ran after him. Arcanine was able to run very fast from Duhnte training but tomarse was bucking back and forth like a rodeo gone wrong lol you shouldve seen it. They ran up a hill with campers stampede behind them. "Quick go inside the cable car" and arcanine and staravia went into the cable car that the door closed when it did.

Chapter 27: the cablecar incident

17:15:30 TILL 1337 4 TIME

As they went upward there were campers and hikers grabing the side of the cable car dragging them upward. "Oh crap i need to do this" tomarse said and took a swig of Duhnte Juice and almost threw up in staravias mouth. He was powered up now and ready to fight for a while and feeling just grand

"I want to battle you" one of them yelled but tomarse opened the window and hit it on the head with a pipe but it still held on. "Im gonna send out my sandshrew now" and when the camper sent it out the sandshrew just fell down and impaled on a tree. Tomarse charged a shot and hit it on the head and jabbed the nose then hit the camper hands so it flew away, but there were like 6 more. They crawled through the window and approached tomarse but staravia used wing force to make winds to blow 3 of them out the window where they were electrocuted on the calbe car wire. Arcanine used ember to burn one of them that charged tomarse to burn his skin off his head, his face was a black charred mess now and she feel down on the ground peeling her own skin off and screaming at maximum volume while the others proceeded and stepped all over her as if she wasnt there. Arcanine pounced one and scratched and bit the living crap out of her and tomarse was left to face off one. He pulled a doorknob off and jabbed it in his stomach making a hole, them he put the lead pipe in his stomach and kicked the camper out but his badge vest got caught on the window opener so he was being dragged up the mountain while his kidneys rained down from the pipe feeding the trees below.

As they got to the top tomarse recollected things. "You know weve trained for a while so whenever we ned to fight the 1337 4 i think we have a chance as long as we have some full restores", he took his lead pole back "by the way its getting cold in here" so staravia used steel wing to close the window. After staravia did that froze and opened its eyes wide. There was an awakard slence

What

Wait a second

There was a bright white flash and tomarse was almost blinded. Then siddenly it wasnt anymore and now there was a starator. "Whoa cool i didnt even realize there was annother form" and staravia flung his red hair thing whipped it around all cool and smooth. Then they got out and it was mount chimney everywhere, it was all ashy up there.

Chapter 28: Mount chimney is being infested

17:15:00 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Tomarse got to the top and felt weak again. "Darn the Duhnte juice is wearing off" he struggled to say while arcanine went under him to support his limp body from pain. It was beautiful morning up there where the sun was risen and the sky was at its brightest light blue, with few clouds rolling around to create a picturesque peaceful scene that desktop wallpapers would envy, but then there was a noise. There was another capable car that climed the hill and out exited team magma and the leader. The leader Maxie rolled out with a long jacket that was read ready to oppose all who stand in his way. There was mightyena that knew dig around him but tomarse stared at them through his glases. The magma Maxie turned his head and pointedhis finger dramatically. "What is this scum doing here, for he will try to stop us ha" and he laughed a little bit "we are too string little man, leave now while you can or we will fight your pokemon severely." tomarse didnt know what to do? Does he fights them to win or is he too weak and he cant win? Arcanine growled and looke dup to tomarse, he wanted to fight them. Staravia i mean staraptor nodded and got his wings ready. "You know what no, im sick of you guys bullying eberyone and doing whatever it is you want to do, im gonna end this and the other blue shitstains once and for all so bring it on you lump of fat and shame" and then maxie laughed. "Hahaha, we are working with team aqua as of now but we are going to backstab them and take them out. We want to drain the sea so land pokemon have more space to live" and he laughed again evily. "What about the fishes" tomarse said, "who cares they arent valuable and its not like they have an impact in the ecosystem or anything" and maxie got mightyena ready and also a flame sword. Tomarse pumped himself full of duhnte juice and threw some more to the others. "We ready to haul some ass" tomarse said

Arcanine went off to fight some mightyena and staravia went off to fight some magma grunts. All that was left was tomarse and maxie. "You imbecile we are too powerful for you, you cant stop us" and drew a sword. "Oh yes we can" and tomarse drew a pipe. Then they fought sword epically on the very top of mount chimney. The camera pans in a circle around them to make it really epic. Maxie had tomarse in a hold and said something "team aqua thinks they can wipe out land pokemon and raise the sea, but little do they know we have a plan to wipe out sea pokemon to make them less" and tomarse snarled and pushde him back. They began circling around the place. "We have a new weather system with the weather station where we can make rain clouds that rain and kill off any water breathing things to wipe out the weak ones, and we draw the rain from the ocean we drain to do it, so we will mercifully wipe them out because we are decent people" tomarse had a disgusted look on his face. "Thats horrible how can you kill things like that?!" maxie started yelling "ITS FOR THE GOOD OF HUMANITY, WE ARE DOING IT FOR YOU AND ME AND ALL THE HUMANS OUT THERE" and they fought some more. Maxie kept throwing propaganda at tomarse who kept disgusting it. Staraptor scared the grounts away and arcanine took out the mightyenas and even ate one of their ears. Maxie pinned tomarse down after a while of fighting with his sword ot his throat. Staraptor tried to approach but maxie pressed it in, "Try anything and he lives no more" so they tomarses polemon backed off. Tomarse didnt break eye contact or even blink that much. He had a clod serious stare that could melt the toughest of ice. Maxie looked down and saw something special in those eyes. He saw himself

When he was a kid the others would take his lunch money and kick his poochyena a lot and that made him sad but one day he stood up to them and they pinned him down and he had that stare in his eyes which made the others back off and also he almost drowned once so he hates water

Maxie sheathed sword and pulled tomarse up. "Youre a strong individual, and your spirit is unbreakable." and he took of his bandana. "Youve got a lot of guts" and held out his arm. "We need someone like you on magma, with you imagine the great things we could do." tomarse looked down at his hand and looked up again. A tear fell from his eye but hes not a wimp so he sucked it back up. "With a will like yours we can truly save humanity from the depths of the ocean" ….

Tomarse shook his hand. "Youre a respectible opponent and I accept your offer. Were gonna save humanity and those that inhabit the land" and Maxie laughed and wiped his forehead. "This job comes with dental right" tomarse asked. Maxie laughed again "ohohoho thats a good one my boy"

Tomarse was quiet.

He hit maxies jaw from below which shattered it. He pried open his jaw nearly tearing it from its hinges and forced duhnte juice down his throat. He kicked his stomach a lot causing him to throw up all over the place and used the pipe to dislocate his arms and legs. Maxie was there kneeling and could not move with shock permanently on hisface. Tomarse impaled him from behind with the fire sword and Maxie let out a legendary scream that shook the furthest of towns. He hit the back of his head with the pipe and Maxie tumbled down the mountain into a lake that was there from the rain a couple days ago.

Tomarse shook the blood off the pole. The three stood staring off into the sunrise with the wind blowing their clothes around like the end of a really cool movie.

Chapter 29: We must move

17:13:30 TILL 1337 4 TIME

arcanum perked his head up. "What's wrong boi" Tomarse asked. "I hear…. Slovenia. Cant tell if she's angry. We must keep moving. Let head down the side here, see where it takes us" and they went down the aide of the mountain

Then Tomarse got weaker as he went down. He remembered he was on duhnte juice. "Oh craaaap" he said and slowed down and slowly transitioned to feel to the grass unable to move a muscle. Arcanum sighed and picked him up and they rode down the rest of the way. Tomarse found a super potion and put it in his pocket. They arrived at Lavaridge town which was was quite and peaceful. There were some people walking around carrying fruit but thatbwas it really. They entered a Pokomon center. There was a door there that thy didn't know what it did. So they went in and found a hot spring and went inside. "Nnnnngyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Tomarse said. He was relieved a lot and getting there quickly. Arcanum and staraptoy were full healed now. Tomarse looked up to the sky and thought about his past. He recollected all the events that got him here, first he was waking up and he went over to the lab to get rose. Then he battled crisfrasher. Then team ricket tried to steal everything then he battled shea. These events are what shape the character of a man. Tomarse walked over to the side of the mountain and picked at a rock sinecerely. Staraptor came up to him. "Im worried" he said. "Tomarse youre gonna be fine" staravia said. Tomarse turned around adn went into the poemart to get some milk and some reds. But when he excited the mart what he saw would almost made him he dropped al his stuff. It was arby. Tomarse froze at arby. Then arby turned around and saw him. They stared at each other for like 5 minutes. Tomarse felt like he was getting weak again. Aracanine and starptor surrounded him and tomarse was hurting again. "What.. d'you.. Want" tomarse struggled to speak. arby had a look on his face that reassured. Tomarse was confuse even though his face hurt too much to show it! Arby did a heart shape qith his fingers and did a shhhh thing over his mouth. tomarse said "thanks bro youre a friend i owe you a big one" and gave him some gum and arby nodded back

"But wait why are you helping us dont you have to deal with the slovenic rage" arcanine said. and arby put on glases and had a newspaper so she wouldnt see through his disguise. "Ahhh smart man" staraptor said. Tomarse began to lift the off ground because staraptor was gomma fly them to for tree to escape. T0marse flew low through the trees and saw a red blur jump up cliffs. "Close one huh staraptor" and then he replied "you dont pay me enough for this"

Chapter 29: fortree city

17:12:58 TILL 1337 4 TIME

The delightful soft music played as tomarse flopped down to fortree city the city of trees. Tomasre brushed off the grass and looked around. "Wheres arcanine" he shouted but no answer. Then they split up to look for it. Tomarse went in the center because he was feeling better a little bit but he still had trouble walking. "Hello have you seen any arcanines here" he said. "Why no i havent im sorry" and he went away. He asked a person "have you seen a growlithe i mean arcanine around here anywhere" and the person replied "i like to use the SUPER POTION to repair my pokemon its so much fun !" Tomarse left the place and noticed everything was a treehouse. He crawled up a latter and across a wooden bridge. He went into someone's house that didn't have a door and said "where is arcaine" but instead it was a person there that wanted to battle him

Tomarse squirmed back with worry but realized hes gotta win to get answers. "Sgaraptor go use fly to take out his eevee' and it caused damages. "Eevee use scratch" and it hurt a bit. Tomarse stared at the Eevee for a while. He could see in eyes and overly forced snarl that it had a fear of being weak and useless. "Staraptor this eevee is a weakling anyway just hit it with a peck" and it did but staraptor was confused why. Eeve tooked the hit and was distressed, "that thing looks weak and miserable why would you chose it" Tomarse said. Eevee began to cry a little bit and the other guy said "he's strong but he's really small which is a disatvantage" Tomarse knew it. Staraptor looked at Tomarse and realized what was going on. He handed on Tomarses head. "Looks like staraptor doesn't want to fight such a delicate little creature he doesn't think it's right" and he used staraptor as a support to go over "here you better have this super potion wouldn't want such a weakling to get severely hurt" and eevee was sad with angry. Eevee jumped at Tomarse with a flamethrower but Tomarse could flop out of the way in time and it hurt a bit to move like before. "Now staraptor grab it" and it did and tried to squirm free but it's head was being directly grabed. "Now you're gonna tell me where my arcanine is" Tomarse could barely lift a finger. Man pointed at a building covered in bird cages. Staraptor squeezed eevee so it lost breath and it dropped down like a sulked in the corner. Tomarse dragged himself out and flopped to the grass to go over to the building because staraptor didn't feeled like help.

Entered it it was madeof wood olike everything else. Tarse heard a growl howl and knew what that meant. "Arcanine where are you" he yelled pasionately. He crawled up and had to rotate a wood around then another one. He appeared infront of a trainer who wanted to battle. "Not interested I just want my arcanine back" but trainer sent out swellow. Staraptor huffed its mane up and grabbed tomarses limp body and threw it at swallow who tunbed backwards. Tomarse knew what was going on so he grabbed on as hard as he cold amd it hurt a lot but he didn't care neither. Sellow tried to shake him off but it didn't work. Tomarse was basically anchoring it down while staraptor swoofed in and kicked its head in ko. Trainer gave him some money and tomarse continued to push on through more puzzle. He pushed one around a lot but it didn't help at all. "Staraptor use cut to clear this crap out" and he did and heard a howl off somewhere. Tomarse was angry and had to painfully crawl a bit faster from determination. "Gyeuuuuhhh" he often say. Another trainer came up to him and said something then sent out the very peliper. "Staraptor is we doing the same thing" tomarse thought. "No grab on" and tomsrse was getting flown around. Peliper tried to chase them but now it was like a dogfight. Peliper caught in a bad angle and staraptoe was able to whip flight in just right pattern to cause tomarse to swinf and nail the peliper in the beak giving it a beakbleed a little bit. "Pepper use wing force" and his wings grew metal to attack with precision with. Tomarse was thrown once again and knocked it down causing it to Ko and tomarse won some money. Soon he broke more gates and appears before the gym leader. Winona laughed

"Ah yes you are here to challenge me with your flying birds, luckily my birds fly as well and we will fight them" amd she pointed in the air when she said that dramaticaly so anime lines appeared behind. "Lisen here bitch youre gonna give me back my arcanune or there's gonna be a some serious ass beasting here" he toughed. "Oh you mean this here, no he appeared here fair and square, he is a measly inferior ground Pokemon who will be used to train my birds" and growlithe was chained to the wall with things around him that zapped if he tried to get out. Arcanine howled a lot and a bird flee at him and pecked his almost eye making him bleed a bit and got zapped down to the floor. He painted an image of pain while tomarses muscles hurt a lot more. He got a mean look in his eye and chugged down the rest of the Duhnte Juice and was pomped up. Lots of swallows flew at him but staraptor drank some juice as well and used a fierce wing attack to gust them away and hold them off. Tomarse tried to reach arcanine but was stopped by her fearow. He took out his lead pipe he knew what was about to go down.

Swing at the head and got a good hit making it fall down a bit fearow got up and tried to grab at him with sharp nail claws but he grabed it's leg and literally broke it with bare hands. Now it shrieked and jolted which threw him back. Fearow purposefully hit arcanine on the way back making his nose bleed. "Oh that's it" he said and rushed at it and jumped. He grabed it's neck and brought it down on his knee which constructed it's air flow to not breathe, then he jammed then gut with pipe to knock the wind out of it. It couldn't breathe to replafe the lost air. Tomarse took this time to break it's wings and bash it's skull 13 times until there was a visible dent and a lump. He poked it's eyes into the head and went to bash the chains to free arcanine which only made tomarse get zapped a bit but he was coo. Arcanine qas free but badly injured. "Wait here" tomarse said and arcanine smiled. He went to Winona and tried to swing but she dodged in her swellow and flew up into the air. Arcanine used a fire blast to weaken it enough to bring it down. Staraptor dove down to beak jab it's body low enough for tomarse. He was already running at it and jumped in the air his whole upper half cocked back ready for a blow. The timing was perfect approximately 2 meters off the ground when tomarse snapped his entire body forward as quickly as possible giving the hardest hit with a pipe anyone has seen to date. Swellow was died on the very spot and dropped down to the floor. Winona tried to run away but was swepped to the ground from under her feet because tomarse yanked the rug from underneath her. He jammed trusty pipe into her mouth as far as it would go and held her up with it by the top of her jaw. Her involuntary moans of discomfort delayed the inevitable by only a few minutes. When all was quiet and her tears were running down the shaft tomarse made his move. Yet he did not do anything. Only started at her eyes for a bit. "You fickeld with the wrong family" and arcanine approached tomarse pressed the pipe through her throat against a wall. As her neck was slowly tearing itself apart from gravity she was constantly being headbutt by arcanine in the gut. With her last breaths she surveyed the now reck of a gym. Tomarse let the corpse drop. He knew it was over. Yet arcanine was still sick and weak "GOTTA GET SOME MEDICINE"

Chapter 30 tending to arcane

17:12:00 TILL 1337 4 TIME

They ran out of the gym to the center where he was healed but it took a long time they couldn't use the machine it had to be done the old fashioned way. Tomarse sat in the lobby with some canned margaritas and waited nervously. "You do realize yoyre gonna be a mess from that juice after math" staraptor said. "It was to get arcanine out of that mess" he said. "Either way it's good now I'll just deal with it when it happens" it was a touching moment so pretend like that was a touching moment. Nurse came out and said "arcanine wants to see you" and they went in."yo tomarse hows it going" and he laughed. "Glad to see you're OK" and they drank some canned margaritas. "Holy crap I tell ya she had me chained up like I couldn't do anything but take a beating form everyone around me it was a. Mess" and tomarse looked out the window that was high up like a basement one. "Well she won't be doing it anymore I'll tell ya that" there was a long silence. "Yo let's leave" "k"

On their way out they went the other way to continue from for tree city hopefully getting further away from the wrath of Slovenia. On their route they passed by a bridge that was cool and had a lake. They stopped to observe the lake and it's clean water that reflected them perfectly. Then they moved on. They had to push the really tall grass aside to continue but they couldn't see what they were doing. "Yo I can't even see anything huh guys" but they didn't say anything. Tomarse after a while reached the end. "Yo you guys good in there" but they still didn't say anything. Tomarse turned around and saw they were missing. He climbed a tree. "Guys its this way" and waved but when he looks down there was no signs of any movement in the grass. He was worried but then there was a ruffle by the left corner so he dashed over and found a hole. He jumped in the hole and landed in a matress.

Inside the dark tunned he saw movement over there so he chased it fastly. The movement was always one step ahead of him dodging around quickly. He heard the yelp of an arcanine and a fire blast slightly followed by a different yelp so he went further on. This happened for like 12 minutes until almost worn out he arrived in a basement of a building. Looked around. It was a nice basement. He saw two other zangooze holding them down and another approached tomarse. He took out the pipe and said "better back the hell off bro" and was about to hit it really hard when a loud deep voice happened. "Not so fast kid" and he shipped around GMOD style to see something. It was an ursaring with cool shades and a new York flat brim. Ursaring was very intimidating and would have been even more so if tomarse wasn't choking on his own saliva as he was rolling on the ground laughing so hard. Zangooze snatxhed him up and held his arms back where he couldn't do anything but watch. Ursaring approached him. "Tomarse I presume" in a deeep voice. "Says who" he smarted back. Hes so good at comebacks. "Word travels fast" and got real close to his face. Tomarse could smell a very earthly smell to it. Ursaring walked over to the others and arcanine spit in his face. Ursaring did a jab at his gut and he squirmed around a bit and was out of breath "you lucky I stopped there" and went over to tomarse again but at a distance thisbtime. "Fortre city. We heard. Very impressed with it, I like ya style" and paused and paced more. Tomarse was fixated on him with a blank expression of anger. He didn't know where this was going and stuff. "But I'll cut the bullshit" and came close to his face again "I've got a little job for ya. I'll make it worth ya while. As long as you make it worth mine." Tomarse was still confidence. "Like what" with a sarcastic face. Ursarin laughed. "Generous, generous, financial compensatiom sound good"?" Tomarse was listening now. "Well start easy for part 1. Mossdeep gym leader. Go in work your magic come back" ursaring smiled an evilful smile. "Simple" but that turned sour when he held a blade to his throat "and don't even THINK" and pressed the blade in further "of screwin me over" "why the hell can't you just do this yourself." Tomarse asked. "Reasons." And tomarse was like fair enough. The zangooze let him go and gave him a sack. "The hell's this" he said. "SLAMs. Remote detonationed bombs make shit go boom." Zangooze grabed the front of his shirt and held a blade to his throat. He was pretty much dragged out the way he came in. "Remember ya task. Don't let me down"

Through the again dark tunnels the other were dragged ahead of him. Tomarse was thinking of how to get out of this one "I mean indont like hurting random ass people that don't do anyhing to me first that's not right" and he was in a didn't know what to he doing. Suddenly his knee hit the sack and it hurt a lot. Then he had an idea. He opened it behind is back and laid them out as he proceeded on. Every little bit he would quietly place another down until there was one left when he surfaced the hole. He was thrown up the hole and they walked away. Tomarse looked to the others

"Run"

He threw the last one in which made a loud this causing the zangose to look back. He pressed the detonator and all of them started exploding. His adrenaline was rushing as he dashed off along the rain puddles into the route where it's always raining for some reason. He kept up with staraptor and arcanine. When he got into the open fields he could hear other things running behind him. Hr wasn't sure but he didn't even take the time to look beh- suddenly he started coghinh a lot and slowed down. He could only mabage to grunt a bit where arcanine turned around and saw him collapse and tumble in the mud water the Duhnte Juice aftermath was on taking its tool. arcanine spin around and scooped him up now tomarse was riding on the back of it like before flopping arounf. They got close to the safari zone

Chapter 31 around the safari zone

17:11:52 TILL 1337 4 TIME

the gang heard a roar behind them and staraptor flew up really high to see what it was. "Guys ursarings coming like full speed ahead he's got some nades we gotta hurry" and they rushed until the were in slateport. The other zangose where catching up quickly and it was pretty close dodging in and out of people and fruit stands now. "Hey watch it you rascal" one guy said. "My cabbages" another guy said. They weren't getting anywhere though and as they went to more intersections more zangoose appeared to block them. They turned down a dark alley and ursaring popped up behind then atone point and was super pised. He three some nades that blew up the sides of houses but they pressed on and one time tomarse almost fell off but he didn't. They were nearing the water with no way to turn so they turned to the boat docking station and were desperate for their lives at this point. There was one medium sized ship leaving a Docking ramp so arcanine ran up it. The ship was kinda away from it though. Arcanine leaped faithfully into the air to a moment that couldve been slow motion. They just landed on the boat and tomarse feel on the floor and arcanine tumbled into a window breaking it. Staraptor landed on tomarses gut. They boat sped away and ursaring tried to throw a nades at it but it just missed and went into the water. he roared mightily and was seen kicking a zangoose and beating it up

"Holy moly that was close" tomarse said. just gimme a minute I gotta lay here" he could speak kinda but not even move his body at all. He was panting heavily for like 30 seconds. Arcanine came back worried. "Boy what's up" and arcanine turned to the front of the ship but tomarse couldn't see the banner because the boat was blocking it. The three were there when suddenly the door opened pushing tomarse back. "-thin come along and broked my-"

…

Chapter 32 of all the

17:11:40 TILL 1337 4 TIME

…

Tomarse slowly turned to the front of the boat and saw the banner for vacation island then slowly went back to meet Slovenias gaze. Tears rolled down his cheks. AUDI soon followed and did one of those "oh god" wide eye gestures and turned around. Bob just shook his head and Arby eyes widened and then was laughter. Yet another longbpause that was probably like 63 seconds. "And good morning to you too early bird" she said. "Gotta admit that was clever escape tomarse I'd be proud of you if I didn't have to put up with her in withdraw" AUDI remorked. "What did you even do anyway" bob asked. They carried tomarse to the bed and he told them about what he even did anyway. During which Arby turned his head to listen a bit. "Typical you" she said to him. He looked around and prepared to ask the queston. "so what happened while I was gone" he braved to say.

Chapter 33: Tomarse isn't there; tf where is he

17:13:59 TILL 1337 4 TIME

AUDI flooped off the bed and hit the floor almost breaking a nail. He woke up and snorted through nose. Looked and it was 11am. "Jesus it's late in the. wait where's tomarse" and he went downgtairs. He looked at the coffe pot and saw the FOLGERS wasn't brewed. Bob came from the sofa and stared at it. "Not good" he sad. "Quick plug it in I'll make sure she's asleep" but AUDI did it then and it started to make noises that were loud. "AUDI DONT WAKE HER UP DINGWEED" Bob snapped. But instead arby was awakened and realized the time. "Not good" he said and walked hasty downstairs "arby help us keep her sleep" but he was already left. Bob looked around to find things to keep hr asleep while FOLGERS brewed. He took the oneplusthree and put earbuds in it with some ephemeralrift paper cups to ensure maximum relaxational units. He shut the blinds to ensure darkness like in his soul. AUDI nervously stared at the FOLGERS maker as fast as possible to make sure it well. Suddenly Bob forgot about the ads that play before the video starts so she was blasted with movie trailer with bass and explosions at max volume which made her awake with a jolt and rip the earbuds out. "Oops" boib said. But she was still in a half asleep state when stumbled downstairs with almost close eyes. AUDI was shocked by this and droped the FOLGERS pot into the trash accident. Slovenia noticed there was no FLOGERS available for drink and stared at the empty space for a bit and clenched the fists. "mmmwheresnnthFOLGERS" she muttered in a half asleep drunk like manner that was still sort of calm, and audi shrugged his shoulders while looked at bob who laughed under his voice. Turned to AUDI with irritation and said "bwwwhernehells tomarse" in irritated tired voice. "No idea" and she punched a hole in the wall made AUDI go upstairs and Bob hid in the closet. She put the jacket on and got AUDI outside with anger noises and yelling in a half asleep drunk like manner. Eyes blodshot red like deep red. and almost couldn't keep balance "GAH FIND DAT BOY YOU GOVERTHERE IMGUN GO THISSS ERE" and they split up AUDI went to dewford area with Bob and Slovenia went up to fallarbor.

Later on they didn't find hin and they got verbally harassed and physically threatened so they decided to get the cruise to vacation island without him and Arby teleported to the ship. Slovenia went to the room and found some kcups of FOLGERS and brewed them to make herself awake, becaus eit was a lot of work roasting AUDI like that.

Chapter 34: the cruise ship enjoy

17:11:31 TILL 1337 4 TIME

"So yeah you caused us great pain and I had to patch the hole in the wall" and she gave him the look and Arby went to get some fine shrimp and cavilar sauce. "Arby doesn't like you too much does he" and AUDI shrugged his shoulder. they went on deck and saw the blue sky ahead and it was real good weather. "Attention this is your captain speaking we have smooth sailing with little turbulence estimated time to arrival 2 hours so please enjoy the buffet and extensive wines from yours truly" the captain. So tomarse still COULDNT move he was on the bed from muscles hurting him. They fed him wine and tendies through a straw and went to get something to help but the other guests didn't have anything and they were weird people. Bob entered the captain's quarters "captain we need some medicine theres a guy lterally can't move you gotta help us" and captain Spun around in his spinny chair of big and folded fingers but then got up and tilted his krispy krem hat. "Ah takes me back to my old days back when I was an admiral in the navy" and he got a bag out "thisll do the trick catch" and threw him a vile but he missed and it broke everywhere. "Oh fie heres another" and missed again because the throw was bad "cmon admiral quit being such an ahole" and he winked and drank more wine. He gave a vile and Bob went Dow tairs to tomarse who was squirming contortingly to many positions. Bob broke capsule in his mouth and he stop for a moment then starting throwing up a lot all over the carpet. "Ew" and Bob threw it overboard. He also got a new window. Arcanine was sleeping and so was taraptor and tomarse looked at them "can't blame em it was a long day" and he went outside to the rest of the crewm. "Gotta say tomarse that Duhnte Juice really took its toll' because tomarse was very muscles but still kinda fat like a tank. AUDI was there. "But hey tomarse at least this is a good thing you've been training hard now you get to take a vacation break before defating the 1337 4 you've got time" and it was raining a bit so they had to go inside.

But tomarse was fishing out the window with a good rod while he dusted his glases. But then at that tim he caught a gyrados in a netball. "Netball is life" he said. Suddenly the ship crashed a lot and then it stopped and the crew looked around with amazment. "Were experiencing technical difficulties" slovenia said obviously. Suddenly a magikarp emerged from tomarses fishing rod but it was a huge one and metal. Out popped the top and tomarse realized it wasnt a real magikarp only an EVIL ONE. agrunt emerged the top and pointed at the ship. "This ship we will sieze" yelled with mad. "Dont make any political statements either" the other one said. It was raining hard thanks to huge clouds that werent there but now they were. "Who are you people" tomarse asked withdrawing metal rod. "Looks like aqua to me" and bob ready fists. "Staraptor can you look in there" and flew over but they threw a rock at it and it feel down then it hit slovenia. "Talk about two birds with one-" tomarse punched AUDIs gut. Team aqqua swarmed the now boat and AUDI stepped up to make the first move. "Tissing flashbang" and blinded them so he could kick him overboard. Slovenia was flamethrower and bob had the plr16. Tomarse broke ones neck and then hit many others with his pole. Arcanine was tearing one to literal shreeds when suddenly he said something. "Watch out nets incoming" but tomarse didnt notice and got netted. Slovenia tried to lift it but the weights were electric so they couldnt. Tomarse was sucked into the magikarp and lowered into the sea while the others kept fighting them off.

Chapter 35 Under The Sea

17:10:43 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Lowred down. "My my what a strong one we have here" archie said with a shock stick. "However it wont be easy here, im not dumb like maxie i wont tell you my plan or anything im just gonna cut the chase and kill you now" and he shocked the pole making tomase tased. "Aaaaaaaaaaooooooowwwww" he said. Tomarse tried to break the net with the pole but he couldnt so he got tased again. "Aaaaaooow". Then he cut the net with his swiss army knife vape and feel down. "Drat i guess ill tell you my plan" and archie walked over to the screen. "My goal is to create weather to rise the shores up onto the land but with this" and help up a vile" "a specially crafted poison that only affects air berathers and sea pokemon will rule the world once more" and he aughed maniacly. "Doesnt that mean youll die too and all the others" and the grunts looked at archie worried. "Well yes but thats a necessary sacrifice" and the grunts looked at each other and tomarse. Tomarse took out his pole again and got to the fighting stance. "What you are doing is evil and im gonna put an end to this noble like" and he lunged at archie who dodged. The stick clashed with the pole and tomarse got electricuted. Then archie laughed and swung at him again and it hurt. Tomarse had an idea. "Go gyardos and use water gun" and gyrados was sent out and sprayed water on archie. Then the water attached to the stick and zapped him continuoiusly. Gyrados was so huge so he broke the top and swam away and tomarse swam out the top as well but got shocked a bit. "This wont be the last you hear from me, they wont be happy about this" archie said after the stick broke so nobody got szapped anymore. Tomarse reemerged on the boat and rain was still falling so he told everyone to get inside.

Chapter 36: Bad Rain

17:10:23 TILL 1337 4 TIME

AUDI taught bob a ™ sunny day so he made it not rain anymore. Then he retaught him grass knot

Chapter 37: VACATION ISLAND

17:10:19 TILL 1337 4 TIME

"Land Ho" the ship driver said and pointed at the land. AUDI pointed at slovenia. The island was large and they saw a huge sign that said "AZURE RESORTS & KASINO" in the distance. "Wow we gotta go there" tomarse said and then everyone agreed. "Yeah i can get us in there for free" and they were like what. "My bro owns that place along with that resort on the other side of the island so you cant see it from here" and arby was imagining how much money he could get. The lights were visibe from many miles away, the truly knew this vacation was gonna be relaxing and worth it

The boat stopped but then they got off and it immediately smelled like a really nice air freshener. "its so fresh here" they said. Looking around there was a lot shops and places to buy the freshest of fruit and vegetables a happy atmosphere. A limo awaited. "Please enter" man said with door it was open pointing his hand at the seat. They crammed inside but there was no room so AUDI had to get tomarses folding skateboard and ride behind it. Tomarsr updated his snapprefs story They arrived at a hotel but it wasn't any it was that one from before. It was huge with statues of the Regis around it and water fountains and even an fire fountain. The door slid open automatic and the looby was huge up to the ceiling roof. Chandeliers and more fountains and like the regi caves. "Hello I am reception can I help you" she said uninterested filing her nails like they always do. Showed them tickets and she gave them a key. "Room number inside" without lifting an eye. AUDI made a face but she didn't saw it. "Fluff this let's go to a better room" and they got 2 rooms on the 10 floor. Tomarse lost the bet so he had to room with AUDI.

"Just don't put the heat on to cold and I won't beat you up" he said to AUDI on the up elevator. It stopped at floor 5 and some other nerd got in. They were wuiet until he turned around. They stared at each other though then they ran off.

 _ **PART II: THE VACATION**_

Chapter 38: VACATION Start

17:10:15 TILL 1337 4 TIME

"Time for some rnr" tomarse implored after unpacking throwing his bag at the closet. Went outside and he turned on waze maps to find where the cops were and also to know where he was going anyway. The island was really big and it had nice vibes whatever that means. "What a good place to vibe" he thought. He had to go to the vape bar to get the latest new flavors. "Hello welcome" and he got cinnamon. Enough with the memes already. It was afternoon so he went to the borford beach to skateboard. He can train there and get stronger itll be real cool. He did pushups on the sand and started running 3 miles. Suddenly he tripped over someone he didnt seelaying down. "Ow watch where youre going" he said. It was a guy there. "Im sorry i can be careless oh excuuuuse me" and the guy replied. Tomarse was ready to smack him down when he got up. "What are you preparing for anyway" he was asked. "Im gonna be the very best" and then man lauhed heartily. "I like the shirt about bands" and they discussed slayer and bush for a while.

"Wait a second i heard about you on the news" the man held his chin surveying him up and down . "theyre the news source for whats good for a reason after all" but no one laughed because it wasnt funny. "The almighty tomarse here, wow, never thought id see you in the flesh and bone" and tomarse blushed. "Names sid" and tomarse deleted his snapchat account. Sid got up with a grunt like the old people do. They ran off and continued their discussion about how the original singer was better than the replacement. They did this for the whole day and even battled pokeymans eventually but tomarse lost.

"Oh crap i gotta head back the wifes gonna kill me its our honeymoon after all" and tomarse looked at the sky. "Well you know the 4nd law of motion after all for every male action theres a female overreaction" "Catch ya later tomarse" and they parted.

Tomarse had to find new things to do now because it was late and the sun was starting to get low so the horizon was realy cool looking

Chapter 39: Night life is the right life

17:07:50 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Calm island music played when tomarse entered the kasino. "Bout to work this luck to the maximum overdrive" and he got a bunch of chips. He got to the slots and won 5 lightning bolts before he lost all his money trying to get the prize. "Drat" so he got some steak. Arcanine left eh building and fearow was somewhere else so he decided he would go as well. When he went outside it was almost completely dark from sunset leaving except now central dawnstead which was by the hotel he as in which was in dawnstead district there was neon everywhere like an 80s nightmare. A delorean dove by almost running him over. He got the skateboard and went to the center of town where there was a lot of lights. Someone went in fromt of him and they both flipped down. "Can you spare any change sir" the guy said and tomarse gave him 3 p0k3. "This wont be forgetten" and he went back to his dark corner by the dumpster to rot away and be forgotten by the rest of humanity. There was multiple sources of music blasting now so it was like a neon dream now. It was almost overwhelming as he grinded the curb to an intersection. There was a street performer there. He was on a metal rod in the air balancing at 20 feet high and a torkoal was shooting lava everywhere for effects. Tomarse watched for a bit as he rode a unicycle around tomarse and jumped over a traiffic cone aswell. There was also a street band getting money for a good cause. Tomarse often wanted to stay and watch. they just finished a sick riff when tomarse feel into the amp. "You need to pay for that now bud" the lucario on bass said. Tomarse got up and looked around everyone was staring at him with that face they always do. He looked at his palms for a bit and walked over to the guitar to take over. He tuned the g string up higher and warmed up with some zz top. They were impressed now so the show got better when tomarse was banging his head to some slayer and metallica. With every strum he was deeper into the heavy metal abyss he didnt even know where he was anymore. He was killing it and then they got enough p0k3 to replace the amp. Tomarse unlatched the guitar from his shoulder and got out the stateboard to ride away. "waIT DONT LEAVE YET" a guy said. "That was amazing how do you do that!" and tomarse said "its what im good at dedication and hard work and all that jazz" the guy stopped to have a sincere moment. "Stay for a bit longer, we could use you to jam" and tomarse was like sure why not. He regot the guitar and they played more songs to please the crowd. Soon everyone was awtching him and taking pictures with them in the background. Then after a bit they did some slow jazz and that was real smooth but tomarse messed up a bit. Then after a while he had to go do other things. "Catch ya later holmes, great to jam with ya, by the way im Hank the singer, over here is lucario on the bass and Phoebe on the keyboard" and he gave him a LOOSE TRICYCLE tshirt. He put it on and went to another part of town that smelled different but not after passing the central dawnstead statue which was a golden palm tree with a coconut.

Soon there were food stands up everywhere and it smelled really great. "You try sample NOW" one guy said with his fried Horsea on a toothpick. "Try, is good" another said with some tofu pentagons with basel leafs. Suddenly arcanine and fearow were eating at a barbecue place. "Guys this place is too bright" tomarse remarked with dignity. "Yeah i know we sould get up tommorow and continue to train though" arcanine thought. "Nice job with LOOSE TRICYCLE as well dude" fearow yelled with a beakful of drpepper. Tomarse gave the shirt to fearow who got some barbecue sauce on it. "Its like theres so much crap to do here" tomarse exclaimed. "Just take it easy for the next week or so then when we get back were gonna annihilate that 1337 4 they wont know what hit em" arcanine braved. The weather was really warm and the lights and atmosphere made it the perfect atmosphere to pull an all nigher in. "guys we should pull an all nighter and train" tomarse said. The others laughed "dude why do we need to train were gonna be fine, tell you what well do it first thing tomorrow" and tomarse still wanted to so he was disappointed. He rode his folding skatebord to the other side of the island beach which was the top of the Bruvox sands beach and got all terrain tires for it and rode all the way from one end of it to another. There was lots of high tide waves which made the experience one of those milestone ones. Krabby littered the sand so he had to jump over them a lot. The city in he distance was lots of beautiful lights and he wondered deep thoughts. But along the way he also saw a stadium and a rink and they kinda made it cooler because the stadium looked like a mess of metal bars which was artistic. Look how far weve come as a civlization. He was genuinely happy this time like he was gonna relax and be good. For once his 1337 4 fears were beggining to melt away. He loked to the ocean with lots of moonlight on it and it looked really cool with the wingulls and stuff diving to eat fish alive.

He put a smile on his face and slowly made his way back to the hotell.

Chapter 40: the second day of vacation

16:17:26 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Tomarse opened his eyes the next day to a pleasantly smell. It was all too familiar. Suddenly it started making loud churning and gargling noises. "DAMMIT" said a voice, it was slovenia because the dang FOLGERS machine broke. "Guess thats your last pot for the whole week huh" tomarse laughed. "You kidding me i can drink this in 2 days" and she had a depresssed look on while smelling it like it was liquid dirt-flavored gold. "But hey this can be an opportunity get to get yourself unaddicted to that crap anyway esides it tastes bad all along" AUDI impolored. She didnt even notice just staring at the pot with the steam coming out. AUDI and tomarse looked at each other wearily while arby snored more because it was like 6am.

The went outside and there was calm seagulls everywhere and they had plans to do cool things but they ddnt kniw what yet. "Heck yeah I'm gonna capture some amazong things for my dex" he said and went off. AUDI was like okkkkk and stood there.

Tomarse researched a place to go do this but his internet connection was crap. But then he just went into the mart which smeeled like wax fantastic. "Hello welcome to the mart how can assist you" and the lady said behind the countr with 50s hair and apron. Tomarse said nvm and went to look at items. He got lits of great balls and some milk and eggs and celery and ibeeprofen painkillers. Inside the mart the internet worked so he found a nice place to go, it was a federal wildlife reserves in borford district. Next thing you know he was on some tall grass on vacation island. The sun was kinda up in the sky as he braved his way in, but he ran around a lot when nothing came out. "Cmon something has to come out" and then an Oddish did but he said scrrw that and left it. He ran around a lot more but nothing came out so he went to the water to look for things there. Lots of people and wingull were sunbathing but tomarse had work to move, suddenly a wingull came out. Wingull tried to use an steel wing for force, but tomarse jumped out of the way and caught it with the great ball. "Hey that was supposd to be my wingull" FLint said but tomarse ran away. But now was not trouble for that, it was tomarse didn't know what he to do now. There was so much he had no mode idea. "I know I'll go other places" so he set out to see more ialsand.

He traveled north passing by AZURE RESORTS once more and played the slots one time and won 342 p0k4. "Yippe". He went norther and came to a rocky coast with people surrounding the rocks in a circle tomarse tried to budge in to realize what was happening. A person was standing by a wailmer and it was stuck on the rocks all cut up. "HELP ME I NEED TO PUSH THIS THING TO THE WATER" and the wailmer shreaked as the force of pushing tore more of its skin off. But no one did anything because they had to get this on the snapchap stories. Tomarse flexed his muscls and said "I shall assist you m'lady and got into pushing position and the wailmer cried right in tomarses ear making him loose his coordination and he almost slipped on the fat and blood mix covering the jagged shore. " heave" and they heaved. "Ho" and they hoed. "Heave" and they managed to move it enough to plop back in water and some people cheered while others looked for the dog filter. Then tomsrses note3 crashed. "Thank gyou so much for helping" and she smiled. "Oh it was nothing" and he realized how stronger he was from training before. "The names tomarse" he smarted. "Its Rosanna here" and they high fived. "Anyway I gotta go keep being bored OH LOOK A LIGHTHOUSE" and a lighthouse. Tomarse unfolded his stateboard and gnarly shredded that way. "Hey you have a board" Rosanna said. "Yeah its my pride and joy" he said nervously. "There's a skating competition going on down in the bruvox district in like 22 minutes if you want to join, I'll wish you luck" but tomarse was torn what to do. A tear feel from his left eye as he slowly turned away and rode to the lighthouse as his hair blew westward in the now picking up breeze.

Chapter 41: the lighthouse whoa this is cool

16:17:10 TILL 1337 4 TIME

tomarse got to the lighthouse and it was called the north point lighthouse. It was red and tan swirly with a spinning light crowning it. Tomarse went inside after opening the door. Suddenly an old middle aged lady with nothing but a pink bathrobe screamed "whatcha doing in my house sugah" and tomarse realized there was no gift shop here. He couldn't undsee what he just saw and he had to take asecond. He turned and left and rode all the way down south passing the dawnstead district until he came to a roadblock. "Sorry you can't go here there's a detour" so he went east and got to a giant stadium but behind it was a smaller rink.

There was a radio playing some sick beats with mega bass and it smelled like burnt concrete and cheap grilled food. The smell snapped him back into reality and he turned around him to realize what happened. Announcer stopped the sicks beats which made him focus on him. "and that's a wrap ladies and gentledudes what a sick sesh right there, totally radical but up next will be our resident champion shish, put those radically hands together and give it up for the prince of skating shish" and a few people clapped while the dj clapped louder only reinforcing the fact that he was trying harder to make up for the general lack of interest in the air. Tomarse had to see this so he went closer. Shish the prince of skating did a flip and it was cool. Tomarse was staring at this peasantry as his confidence grew. Then tomarse feel down into the rink face first and shish tripped over his back. There was an even more silent silence. DJ said "whoa duderinos is this like totally a challenge I'm detecting" and tomarse got up. He turned quickly and saw lots of more people gathering to see the unfolding. He shrugged his shoulders and snapped the folding skateboard into position. "You're on buckaroo" tomarse said and shish and him started at the top. He has three minutes to get more points than him or else he loses.

Chapter 42: Skate well tomarse, gye gye gyeah

16:16:51 TILL 1337 4 TIME

the alarm suddenly and they flew down to the place with lots of dips and ramps. Tomarse start off strong with a double kickflip 180 and shish said "not bad poser but check this gnarly stuff" and performs an eggplant 360. Tomarse got speed and did a heelflip shuvit Christ air. Shish did the same and landed with a revert manual nollie to place ahead. A minute or so passed and tomarse realized he has to step it up a bit. "Hey shish you're about to get destroyed" and he did a darkside grind down the rail but hit the DJs speakers so he got extra points and finished with a heelflip revert. Shish gained lots of air to pull off a 720 caveman but on his way up tomarse got faster and did a double baclflip above him. There is not much time left. Shish got angry but also smirked and realized something. "You CNT beat me" said shish sarcastically which made tomarse drop from his plant early and he forgot to revert. Shish had 10 seconds and he got lots of speed from another ramp and launcher really high up from another one. He grsbed his board and flicked it above himself. "Ladies and gentlemen and dudes, I've only like heard about this in textbooks but this is insane!" Said the DJ. Shish pulled off a perfect 360 miracle whip, landed with a double revert, and had just enough speed to nose manual around tomarse twice who was now standing still. Everyone went wild and tomarse hang his head because he knew that he been beat. "You lose sucker" shish screamed loudly at tomarse and paraded around and threw a bandana in the crowd that everyone went to chase it. During this time shish went up to tomarse and whispered "Hoffman's, borford district, 20 minutes, be there" and rode into the sunrays. Tomarse was confused so he left to chill st the beach more but he had a new contact on his note3 because it had NFC, it was called "shish"

Chapter 43: Some valuable beach time

16:16:48 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Well now it was that time again for some only thing is when it comes to beaches its very ciquey and people sometimes stick to their own kind. Tomarse had to find somerthing to do to kil the boredom and relax his vacation. Suddenly someone saw him. "Hey you there did you know you could get sunburned without protection" and then they started a battle. Swimmer max sent out a marill because they always do. Tomarse realized he had no other poleman with him so instead he insisted on his new wingull. "Wingull use steel wing" and it flew down and used steel wing and caused damage. "Marill you sure water gun" and it blasted out a stream which almost knocked out wingull. "Oh dangit wait i second i cant lose this battle then i owe this guy half my money" and tomarse clenched his fists beecause this was a desperate situation. Tomarse turned his hat sideways and entered ultra focus mode. He looked at marill with deep staring at it and saw its left ear twitch a bit. "Quick steel wing again" and marill got critically hit and crumpled back into almost fetal position, as a lucky shot. "Lol I keep forgeting I can do this" tomarse wondered. Suddenly the other marill used waterfall which almost killed wingull if it weren't for tomsrses. He noticed the left ear twitch a lot more when it rose for the waterfall and he said "wingull do a very attack on the left side broad side" and marill flinched to dodge it which made the waterfall collaps on its trainer instead now hes soaking. Marill feel down on the sand and was ko. "You should watch your sun ray intake" he said and tomarse got 37 p0k3. But then there was an applause off to the side "bravo you destroid someone like half your age are you proud yet" tomarse tried to explain he didnt engage the battle. "Oh its one of those times nevermind" and they went into the shack to get a drink.

Person got some root beer and tomarse loaded up on longisland ice tea. "You know I saw you out there you have some real talent you yook that marill down with the swiftest of ease" and tomarse blushed. "Yeah honestly I donno where I got it even the media was surprise" and man chokin on his roobeer. "Holy guacamole your the guy from the pøkênews arent you!?" "They are your source for whats good; after all" someone else said. "Yep im him, going after the 1337 4 is my goal, gonna prove the world and these evil right wing media sources wrong" and the guy held out his hand. "Pleaseure to be acquainted I'm ash, no not THAT ash a different one, proud owner of yonder casino and resort" and tomarse chokin on his ling island ice tea. "No way you own that establishment" and ash held out his hand that had a card in it that certified he owned it. Tomarse went on to tell ashabout his own struggles from his pov up to this point and ash listened fascinatingly. "wait a minute you're AUDIs bro aren't you" and he said yeah. "Hey he's round here somewhere maybe hell want to say hey" and ash looked at the bar with widened eyes and scratched his back of his neck. "Mmmyeah maybe" awkwardly. "Tell you what" and tomarse was WHIPPED BACK INTO ATTENTION "how'd you like to make yourself a quick 50000 p0k3 my friend" and tomarse leaned in slowly. "Tonight round 7 pm, get on stage and be a speaker at the old AZURE, yanno be all motivational and all, talk about your journey and how far you've come, guarantee everyone will love it" and tomarse was like yeah why the heck not.

Chapter 44: Suddenly it was later

16:15:30 TILL 1337 4 TIME

During that day tomarse found it fit to run another 3 miles as to not lose his work of becoming strong. He saw sid there again and they discussed ways to evolve an eevee to make it maximum potential. "I think jolteon is the best" tomarse would often say. Sid took tomarse to his vacation house which was just next to the bruvox sands rentals to show him something cool. "A buddy of mine was developing these new kinds of berries, we were saving them for a special occasion" he has like 5 of them growing in a basement in very specific conditions because of science. "We dont really have a name for them yet, but theyre like pecha berries: try one" and tomarse took a bite. "Whoa this is like really sweet holy crap", it was a flavorful experence. "Youre a cool guy, why dont you take some" and gave tomarse a plant that had 6 growing from it. "Youre the best thanks dude" and tomarse left and ran 3 more miles.

Chapter 45: Tomarses speech

16:08:02 TILL 1337 4 TIME

They spun him around on the chair while powdering his face. "Why do i need this face powder anyway" tomarse complained. Ash snapped his fingers and pointed confidently with his town map "we cant have you looking like crap on stage, youre out there to make me money boyo" "well why doesnt arcanene need any" and ash shook his head. Arcanine was busy chewing on someones shoe. "Dont chew on shoes, here try one of these pecha things" and arcanine caught it midair with his teeth. He ate the whole thing in 3 bites. "Oh crap look at the p0k3time we need to get you out there" and tomarse was leaded out to the stage. A screen behind him said "Motivation" in biggest letters, tomarse went up to the mic and people were cheering him on. Suddenly however he began his speech

"Uh hey guys, so you ever look at yourself in the mirror, like im talking really early in the morning after you brush your teeth and all" and someone laughed, tomarse looked at him confused "personal hygiene is a joke to some of us isnt it" and everyone else laughed. Tomarse smiled and carried on "like what i said wasnt even funny, was it? Just the thought of being clean was absolutely hilarious to this man" and it continued. "I dont even remember where i was going with this honestly… i dont even remember planning for this friggin thing to begnin with… but like seriously look at me" and he made hand motions "like 4 weeks ago or something i was this disgraceful parentless blob with no money, barely any housing, i had to steal electricity from the neighbors; but take a look now." and everyone ooed and aahed "this is proof positive ladies and gentlemans, you can be piss poor and still make it, all you need is drive. Ambition. Youll get noticed." and clapter arose "if you had one chance, one opportunity, would you grasp it or let it slip away". Suddenly everyone was quiet. Tomarse looked at them awkwardly. "...what" he asked. No one said anything until someone did. Someone said "thats a bad reference" and they booed him. Tomarse stood there and tried to talk about the rest of his story but everyone was on their phones instead. He dropped the mic and went backstage where everyone was there.

"Ouch" Bob said. They shared a moment of silence and Audi was there. Slovenia tried to pay attention but coulsnt even focus on one place which bob noticed because AUDI wasn't there "oh yeah and this one here has some serious withdraw from FOLGERS" and she turned to face him and reply but instead hit the wall. Ash burst through the back door. "DUDE THAT SUCKED WHAT HAPPENED" and tomarse shruged his shoulder. suddenly one more person came through the back door, "wait how did you get past my security" but she didn't care about security. "Tomarse look over here" so tomarse had to look over here. "Dodododododododododo this is Pókēnëwß your source for what's good, and here we have one miserable flop of a performance" Diana zawyer exclaimed. "Look out on stage its just as bad out there" and she opened curtains and everyone was till consistant booing. "Tomarae here is our hero once again and once again fails to make anything of himself now tomaese tell us how you managed to mess this one up too" and the microphone was put by his face. "I don't like you" and he swatted it a sjde. The news crew stood there with very awe and mouths hanging open at this blasphemy. "Looks like a challenge" and Diana zawyer sent out her exploud on stage. Tomarse summoned statrapor.

"Exploud perform noise" and it made lots of loudness but staraptor dodged it and used steel wing to damage it in the slightest. Exploud jumped backwards and did a rollout attack which hit staraptor on the wall and it chirped in pain. So it flew up high and dived down with a peck that critical hit its eye and it hurt a lot and couldn't see as well. Tomarse jumped in and did some punch jabs which made its stomach hurt so staraptor could finish it off with fly. Diana zawyer sent out her favorite gyrados and it used waterfall which killed staraptor. Tarmarse was looking at the situation desperately and took to moment to pause and listen to everyone still booing. He sent out arcanine. "Go arcanine" he said and then arcanine came out. "Listen you do your stuff I'm gona study it" and arcanine ran around gyrados with a quick attack over and over and sometimes hit its body. Tomaese was having a hardest time reading this one and it was gonna use waterfall again. Arcanine jumped on its head and clawed at it so it hurt a lot but wouldn't be shaken off. He strategically made it spin around so it whiped its tail and hut Diana zawyer instead so she had to get an icepack and ibeeprofen. With this tomarse pulled out the Mossberg and sent out some slugs which made it feint. Tomarse won and he jumped up and said "yeah". Everyone in the audience cheered for him suddenly because he was successful at winning a battle and Diana zawyer stood back with news crew filming the rest of the event . " and this is why you never give up" tomarse said into the mic and dropped it again and left. Everyone wanted an encore but he already went out of the building to go take a shower and go to the center to help starptor

Chapter 46: Need more juice

15:19:30 TILL 1337 4 TIME

that night tomarse had a great dream about being at home memory from his childhood after he healed his poklemon at the center. He was in his house back in his hometown of pallet. Actually I forget if its pallet butbwhatever.

He was 8 years old in this one and was watching a TV show on how to catch pokenom in the wild grass. His mom came in and said "tomarse you are going to be a trainer one day" and he stood up proud. He ran around the house making airplane noises when his dad stood up and said "I will be going grocery shopping". Suddenly everything stopped. Tomarse stood still as his surroundings slowly got washes up and lost their colors and his dad turned to his face with the deepest frown ever. " be back in a bit" and he floated out the door. It began to rain heavily and tomarse began to sob.

He never would come back from the store

Tomarse woke up in cold sweats. Arcanine got up as well and noticed this "dude you OK" he whispered. "No its good, I just need to be alone now" he said dramatically. He got his coat on. "Where are you off to" and tomarse said "I'm gonna clear my mind, got a lot on it now" and arcanine knew that meant go smoke some stuff. tomarse reached for his backpcak to pull out reserve canisters of Duhnte Juice but they were all empty. Also there were no more pecha berry things there ….. "Oh Jesus" he said. Arcanine understood the situation because tomarse had nightmares like this before where he lost his farther. "i got you, staraptor and I are gonna go get some" and arcanine woke staraptor who agreed. "You guys rock" tomarse said and went to the gym to train like a normie.

Chapter 46: Juice Quest

15:19:25 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Arcanine and starapor went out the door and observed the scenery. "OK now where are we gonna get this" arcanine asked. "Its a duhnte exclusive so I think weve have to go back to slateport" starptor. said.

Here we go again

Chapter 46.5: Getting back there

15:19:24 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Stataptor had to use fly so arcanine gould ride on it to soar the ocean above. They flew for many miles when suddenly the tentcruel apprared. Luckily arcanine was amazing and hit it with a Fire Flame before it could watergun blast them to oblivion. The sun was beating down on them and so much staraptor got a tan. It was many hours later when they arrived at slatwport city once more. When they got there they realozed everything was extra normal so much suspiciously. !. "What's that" arcanine asked hum. "Its AUDIs house" because they were looking at it. But there was grafiti all over the back and front if it . "we have to know who did this but first let's get some duhnte juice" they asked. Went over to the gym and he was laying there on a mat completely stoned. Duhnte looked with squinty eyes and said "Oh, hey there guys. What brings you back so early?" "Quick weneed some juice for tomarse he needs to train" "He's still stuck up about that, huh? Does he not realize he's supposed to RELAX on vacations?" He chuckle to himself in a stone way. "Ah, whatever, he's a good guy. Unfortunately I ran out, but you can take this list here that'll tell you how to make it yourself, as long as you keep it a secret. Believe it or not, it's made out of common grocery store items! Yeah, you'd never think a berry-" but they took it and already left because they didn't care what he had to speak. But then rhey went past the house again and the wind started to pick up and they smelled sand and baech. Instead this time there were masked man tiptoeing out of the house, with lots of stolen items from they stole it from them. "Drffp yuffr ituffms" arcanije said with a list in mouth.

"AND THEY HAVE FOUND OUR COVER" and they said. The smooth criminal dropped the bags down onto the ground and then flung the disguise up to clever reveal something. "Prepare for trouble and make it double. Something something stars above. You are not loved" and a cage shot out and captured arcanine andstarted spraying this smell everywhere that smelled like those pecah berries from before. Statarpor stared at it because it was a pause in time like lots of animes do. Juts then arcanine was getting really weak and his eyes turned green or something. Meowrh proceeded to pounce and commit a swift scratches but instead staraptor gained the high ground and dived down with pointed claws to the eyes. Meowth slipped on its own eye and blood fluids and feel with a thwach. Jese used a mighty balzooka to try and capture staraptor in another cage for shocking but hr was too fast and flew up again. *o no you don't" James said and took well aimed shots with an amd65. Staraptor had the Wong gazed but used steel beak force to hit James in the head and knock his conscious away while jese dragged arcanine to the balloon made of tungsten to get away. Arcanine howled and dropped the list and said "ILL TAKE CARE NOW GO AWAY AND GET THAT BACK" and staraptor said "GOD DAMMIT NOOOO". then he got it and flew back

Chapter 47: well this sucks

15:07:43 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Staraptor landed on a wurmple and went into the hotel and dropped the list on tomarse who was trying to read about guitars online. "The hells this" and staravia explained it all. "Wait where the hell is arcanine" and staraptor explained it all some more. "YOU GOTTA BE FLIPPIN KIDDING ME WE GOTTA FIND HIM IM GONNS BEAT SOME ASS TODAY YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE-" as he ran out of the room. "aaaaaAAAAAUGH" a pile of blankets said. Staraptor looked and it was Slovenia with both eyes open staring at the wall in a half fetal position. "Serves you right for flashing MIUI" AUDI said from the shower. She groaned again and out a pillow over her head thing. "No really what's wrong with this one here" "withdrawal from the FOLGERS give it time".

Tomarse excited the lobby but just then he realized he wasn't as strong anymore and needed some help. So he called his new friend shish. "Hello shush this is tomarse" "hello friend tomarse… wait a minute why werent you there at Hoffman's like i said" "i forgot sorry, but we can do it later please help me get my arcanine back" "OK" so they metted at the skate park they battled it out before at. They formlated a plan but then he thought of one. "Tomarse lemme see your recipes, ah yes this is good, we will go to the store to buy these things leggally with money" shish said his plan. Tomarse reached deep in his pickets and felt no money. "Well god dang how are we gonna do it now I can't rescue him without my strong juice" but he didn't cry because he was really tough. Shish had a better idea "come to my house"

At his house shish got the bag from the closet it was big. He put on a suit and took out a silenced steyr l357 a1 whitestreak and a devil mask and some WiFi signal jammers. "Wait a minute are we gon steal these things" tomarse asked. "Why yes you are desperate and friend so we will go to them" and they did research on how to steal the items. "They are at Samsclub over there this will be a piece of cake just don't go loud" and somarse took the other mask which was a scary mask and some ammo. But tomarse needed a quiet weapon so he put a silencer on his missberg shockwave and they skateboarded to the Samsclub

Chapter 48: SHISH: DUHNTE'S INGERDIENTS

15:05:23 TILL 1337 4 TIME

WELL DARN NOW WE GOTTA GO GET SOME INGREDITENS FOR TOMRSE TO MAKE HIS JUICE, STEALTH IS AN OPTION

They two snuck the front door but it opened and employee almost saw them but didn't so they went to the side. Tomarse tried to jump but forgot he couldn't so henput the mask on and could. Shish said wait here" and went around back to spoot the cameras a lot. "ive been rtraining for this for months now" and he picked the lock on the back then they went inside and no one was back there anymore. Shish unlocked the security camera door but he was asleep so they let him there. Tomarse looked at ingredents and saw he need some pecha berry first. They snuck in the ridiculosly large shelfs and found the berry section but tomarse was slow and almost got seen for who he is on the inside because he had a combined vest on he forgot if it was loud. He obtained mission euipment berries and went back to safe place in baxk. But saw a guard so he took a silenced blast with trusty pole and scattered his brain fluids over many milk cartons. Shish came rushing back and almost vomited and said "what was that for?" Tomarse said idk and suddenly a walkie talkie asked if anythings alright. Shish didn't know what yo do so he said in it "uh its good back here don't come and check… also it smells bad you should clean the store" and the guy said OK and they giggled. Tomarse drug his boddy into a crate of bicycles and they thought about berry. "I got it we should make some of the stuff with that large blender over there" so they assembled it and plug it in so it worked. Shish upgrad it with a silent motor also they left eveything there from now on. Next on the list was some extra strong mint leaves for flavor. They went up top on the lights this time and jumped to the mint leaf section and to steal everything they had. On the way he saw a purple snake box on the light so he got it with him "ill put tjis in the mailbox for them since someone dropped it here" They put in bags and went back up shelves, but tomarse feel off onto the solid concrete section and broke his legs and teeth and left a saliva and blood on the concrete slabs. He knew his chance was slim since he couldn't see anything without a blur but shish yelled "GET DAFAQ UP" so he did. They threw the bags from light to light to expedite process. He put a doctor bag on a light to use it since it hurt a lot and they dumped leaves in a blender. Next was some ling island ice tea that he added that he had form earlier. Next was some meth. But how are they gonna do that. "We need to cook some meth" tomarse explained and set out to get buckets and tubes. "I cant brlieve you drink this crap" shish said and Shish duck jumps to the medicine slash chemical section and obtained some acids chlorides and sodas, tomarse sprinted got some buckets some hoses some oven things and bendy straws. They went to the security room and set up it there but then wheeled the security man out back in the dumster. "Now let's see" and he added the acid then the soda and flamed it with the oven and everything started smelling weird. Tomarse pulled his shirt over scary mask so it wouldn't smell weird, age old trick. Tomarse just looked up and realized "wait a minute I was drinking this crap before" but the method was done so they threw it in blender and continued on. After this they needed 6 drops of 0w20 oil and had to go to automotive section where the register man saw them. He put his hands up "ON THE GROUND" tomarse yelled loud and scary and no one else heard him for some reason. They tied him and moved him behind the engines. They got some drops in the bag and threw it at the blender so it all feel inside. On the list next was some uranium for an extra zing, 2 bars needed so tomarse ran over to the nuclear section and got two ripe ones and threw them back to shish but missed and hit someone on the head. Tomarse went and picked them up and the person just stared at him for 3 seconds. Just ask they gonna get suspicious he ran off so they didn't care anymore. Next was a blueberry muffin but that was behind bakery. They had to go to the bakery and hide behind the cake section. Shish placed a drill on the doorknob to open it and tomarse got some Oran berry juice from concentrate which was also need. The drill had another 200 seconds to go so they moved on to the other thing which was lots of painkillers so shish swiped them all and threw the bag over shelves to tomarse but it hit his face and it hurt. He threw those at the blender and the drill was dome so he got the muffin but also took a lot of hostages in the bakery. The last ingredient was the trickiest of all to get so they had to work together with extreme of speed. It was perscription medical liquid that had concentrated cocaine and caffeinen in it. It was they needed a liter of BohBola. Tomarse and shish ran across the floor past the swiming pools and almost got seen 3 times but didn't. The pharmacist saw them but shish shot her and paid 10000 p0k3 in cleaner cost since the floor was all messy now. They had to get a thermal dril on the safe behind the medical counter thing and that took 300 seconds. The BohBola was added by shish who ran back to add it and tomarse stood up front. He saw another safe and put a drill there to get what was inside. Shish was enabling the blender and heard something and said "what was that" he ran back to see but the blender jammed so he had to restart it. He saw the noise was tomarses loud drill that was done already. Tomarse got 3000 p0k3 and was happy. But the noise attract manynguards who said STOP and took out their phones to call police. Shish dropped an jammer and shot them all faces off and tomsrse did too. They ran to the blender and took everything in bottles and threw them on an electric shopping cart. The jammer just finished up when they drove off on the electric shopping cart with many of their own duhnte juice. "I cant believe we did that"

Tomarse got a superpotion sticker for his mask thajt shish let him keep and shish found an extra 30000 p0k3. tomrase realized how late it was so he went back to the hotel room and shish said "can I come my house is sucks" and he said "sure"

They watched some tosh.o and slept but shish couldnt sleep like he was uneasy about something. "Is it getting hot in here" but no one cared just shut up shish.

Chapter 49: More Juice

14:18:03 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Tomarse woke up but AUDI wasn't there and slovenja was in the shower so it was steamy. He remembered the Duhnte juice so had some for breakfast and threw up out the window and shish woke up from that. "Here try some" so he did and threw up in the drawer and said "wow I'm gonna go run a mile I'll meet you at beach" and ran around out there. Staraptor flew in a window and tomarse said "was good". Staraotpr took some Duhnte juice and they went out to train

Staraptor told him about how he couldn't find arcanine and tomarse got angry. "Oh yeah I forgot now im ANGRY" and after that he said about some guy who said he may have found him by mauville. Tomarse ran over to the docks to go a boat to said over but it was closed so he couldnt. "But on theway back i heard that a bad incident used to occur on these very island" So instead he listened to more staraptor. Starptor said it was interesting that this island was interesting history. Back then there were 3 leaders based on the three sections Bruvix, Borford, Dawnstead. It was argue over what region this would be placed in since back then it was in the middle of the ocean and these guys wanted it. Arceus had to intervene and moved the island to h03nn since that was the coolest place anyway. After the moving there was still civil war among inhabitants It tool dirty politics and crooked ways of vigilante crime fight but after 19 years they were clean and then rebuilt with money from people vacationing hence the island name. The statue is a historical rememberance-tomarse didnt care though he was asleep. "Well since I can't arcanine I guess Ill go back now" so he wont to the hotel room where AUDI was there. Suddenly a knock door. He opened it and it was Ash from before. "Yeah I'm getting a huge ass water bill and it looks like your shower…" ash from before stared at AUDI who stared at ash from before. Ash said "oh god" and AUDI said "ayyyyyyyyyy".

They tooked the time to acquaint and it turns out ash is sick of AUDI as well. "Wow you're hotel is so fantabulous I cant believe you own this" AUDI remarked "yeah that's what happens when you apply yourself." it was really awkward and one sided but then he looked down at his shoes and did an exhale thing with his eyes wide. Open "well i guess i cant avoid you now that youre here so lemme show you around ths fine establisment"

Chapter 50: Fine Estalbishment

14:17:55 TILL 1337 4 TIME

They guys went around and look at everything but shish insisted to stay back and take a shower. But after breing impressed at everything then they didnt know what else to do so they went outside. Then tomarse looked at his watch and saw it was a bad day. "Oh no this is the second to last day of my vacation so i better train harder" so he went off to the beach to run around. AUDI did the same with bob and arby but shish did it already and he wanted to do other things.

Chapter 51: What is this place

14:17:19 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Just then shish tripped over something and he said "ow im gonna sue" but instead it was a huge door leading to a mysterious. He had to look around to make sure he didnt see him go in because he went in and turned on the light with his thumb. It illuminated and there was a hugh room. It had shields, apvs, nades, gats, and even food rations. "Wait what is going on here" he thought to himself and went inside the apv to turn it on. The dashboard was weird but he put a knife in the keyhole and it turned on and started emitting exhaust everywhere and it smelled really bad. He turned it off and went over to the lockers. Shish picked the locks which were all 888 and he saw many weapon mods and ap ammo he put on the whitestreak. He went into another room that was plated in gold and saw a bunch of pkoballs and some of them were light blue. But he didnt dare touch one for reasons. He remembered his earlier on childhood and frowned. He had a ptsd flashback and knocked a shelf over which made everything spill out and lots of noise. Juts then a huge thing came downstairs and said "Whos there you shudnt be in here." and a giant bear urasring came out with scars on its faces and arms. Shish got kinda scared of it. He backed up and pulled out the whitestreak from fear and ursing said "hey now lets not get too hasty im not gonna hurt you" because he didnt have his nightstick. "JUST BACK UP MAN" shish said and he was shaking a lot. "Whats your deal anyway" and ursaring kinda laughed a bit. "Are you like actually scared right now" and shish said "YEAH I AM OK, I HAD A DARK PAST" and rasaring laught harder now. He held up his arms and said "oooOOOOOOOOOooo" like a ghost and shish did a quick scream "AH". ursaring feel on the floor laughing this was juts too riduculous. Eventually he got up and said "ok i was gonna arrest you, but like this is way too good" and shish was kinda angry now but embarassed so he put the whitestreak away. "Its not that funny" he said. "Oh really"? "Yeah"

" _Back then like a year ago, i forget, i used to have my own pokelmon but someone stole it from me. Again i cant remember because back then i was a different parson, i used to get addicted to axe spray. I sprayed myself with all flavors of axe spray to smell great and get all the ladies. My room always smelled like axe spray. My mom used to yell at mme for stealing all her credit cards to buy axe spray but shes dumb she doesnt UNDERSTAND me this isnt just a PHASE mom, thats what i would say. I was addicted to the smell id do anything to get my hands on some axe spray. Like it got to the point where my brain would be chemically altered by axe spray where i was a trainer but i didnt even know what i was doing like i was only half conscious that whole time. This was after we got evicted from not being able to pay rent because i stole everyones money to get more axe spray. We lived in woods and tents but i still had my axe spray.I had nothing to do so id stand outside by a river and just stare at the water with my old mudkip huffing axe spray. Mudkip was my only sorta friend thing, so i used all my special edition axe on him so he could introduce into the wonder world of attracting ladies with axe spray. It was at this point my mudkip was stolen from me and sent across the river by some mysterious man. I was enraged that all my special edtion axe was put to waste. I tried to find a way around that river to follow him, taking myself around the entirety of kanto in a matter of days, surviving off nothing but axe spray axe spray was so good. I wandered into the wrong cave one day where a ghost thing with jewel eyes possesed me and fed off my anger of hating whoever stole my special edition axe-i mean friend mudkip. I went to whoever it was and was so blinded by anger i tried to kill him but he defeated me first. I was unconscious for days before waking up in a serious withdrawl from axe spray since all my cans were destroyed. During my withdrawl i came to hate all polkmen because theyre all evil its a fact go look it up. I had absolutlye nothing to live of so i stole a cops gun and started stealing things to live, eventually stole enough money to move to this vacation island place far away from most trainers where i stayed and got into skateboarding. Moreal of story is i forget finite details since it was shady because of the sweet sweet axe spray but all i know is Pokmon were the reason i lost my axe spray and the reason i wasted my axe spray and i will never forgive them."_

But ursaring was still laughing his ass off but he got up next. "Thats the dumbest thing ever you mean to tell me you live off skateboarding on small crappy tournametns" and shish implpred "sometimes i steal stuff but thats beside the point" and ursaring felt a connection. "I use to be in crim life to ya know" and shish said "oh thats cool i guess". "But here i am now doing the opposite, funny how life works, back then it was going great till i was put outta business by some shit who blew up my-" and shish was listening but his galaxyrugby with cm13 rang loud so he had to take it. He spoke on the phone and then hung up and got sad. "My friend forgot his arcanine was stole so I have to go get it back because they drugged it and stoled it in mauville" and ursaring said "crap, sounds like youve got a lowlife on your hands" because it reminded it of someone it used to deal with back in the days. Shish was loading up and began to leave the door to surface again and something said "hey". Shish turne around and gasped in surprise… wow it was an ursarnig! "Screw this job lets go take this guy out" and he took off the uniform and stole a beltfed m16 with mods. Shish smiled and said "nice i could use a tank build anyway" and they went back to their house after stopping at Hoffman's for some pulled pork and vegan water. "HOLY CHRIST THIS PLACE IS AMAZING" ursaring said. "YEAH I KNOW" and shish was annoyed about tomarse because a shish never forgets

" _Unless hes high on axe spray"_

Chapter 52: Back to tomarse

14:12:14 TILL 1337 4 TIME

He was still running on the beach and arby enjoyed some pinkfloyd privately. AUDI came up and said "that was horrible i had like 10 kids try to fight me and i destroyed them all myself and got like 100 p0k3 from it" and bob said "what has the world come to". Tomarse discussed underground music with arby more and they started playing some 1 on 1 volleyball and arby won because tomarse sucks. Just then tomarse got a picture massage from shish. Whats he saw he just could not take no sir it was pretty bad. Shish was sailing back to VACATIOM ISLAND with an acranine in the back but it was TOMARSES ARCANINE. It had greenish eyes and a lumpy stomach and shish said "critical condition meet me docks in 15" and tomarse skateboarded all the way there and so did arby and AUDI

Shish got off and was carrying a board with caranine on it and rushed too the pokocenter to get it in a hospiteal room

Chapter 53: Abrupt Change In Mood

14:11:48 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Tomarse was in a chair with his fingers on his nose area like he had a lot to deal with and arcanine was coughing a lot because they were doing surgery on him and starpator was there. He was wondering how much longer this would take becuase hes been there for hours now. eventually doctor lifted a green vine thing from his stomach and held it up to show him as if that would make it all better. Tomtase said "what the hell is it" and doctor said "some sort of plant life infested his stomach somehow and was growing and constricting his insides eating away at his nutrients". And tomarse vomited in a trash can. The doctor took off his mask and said "its not looking good" after doing more surgery. Tomarse was angry and said "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" and doctor said "chill i need to focus" and he went back to focusing. More time passed and he kept pulling more and more out. The doctor was worried and tomarse asked whats up but angrily. "Its growing at too rapidly rate, we cant safely keep up with it" doc said. "So what does THAT mean" tomarse asked. Doc looked at his p0k3watch and said "yeah hes not making it past today, id get your last words out buckaro" as he sewd him back up. and tomarse stared blankly at him for 17 seconds before turning away and yelling to "GET OUTTA MY FACE OR YOULL BE EATING SOME LEAD" and he ran out. Arcanine woke up form the noise and was weak and said "hey dude" and tomarse got emotional but didnt cry because he was tough. "My man WHO DID THIS TO YOU" and arcanine said "it was… it was those rocket guys they-" and coughed up more blood "they sprayed me with this crap-" and coughed a lot more and proceeded to tell a story while coughing a lot more and pausing because his time was drawing closed. "Some kinda room i was in until some guy and this ursaring came to saved me" "but he was pretty much dead at that point" shish popped in to say then left. "OOOOOOOO THEY ARENT GONNA KNOW WHAT HIT-" arcanine said to shut the hell up. "Dont worry dude shish…. They took all of em out" and arcanine laughed a bit weekly. "I was blurred but lemme tell ya those guys where brutal, they…. They had the whole damn city on alert" tomarse loked up at the lights with his mouth kinda open in an epic fashion and said "oh ill be treating him to Hoffman's later lemme tell ya that" and laughed a bit himself. Something beeped on a screen while arcanine gasped for air and cought up more plant life. He was bleeding from his nose now and having spasms on his its hind legs. Tomarse got close kinda but still kept distance so as to not infect "dude im… im not gonna make it-" he threw up a little bit. Tomarse said "GOD DAMMIT DONT YOU GIVE UP ON ME NOW WE CAME THIS FAR TO KILL THOSE 1337 4 I NEED YOU MAN111!" but arcanine didnt care because he was almost dead. "Yo… did you get that… duhnte juice thoug"h and tomarse said "YOU BET YOUR SORRY ASS I DID" and arcanine smiled. "WE WENT THROUGH SO MUCH TO THIS POINT DONT YOU LEAVE ME NOW, NUH UH NOT TODAY-" but arcanine was trying to tell him something "TOMARSE STOP" he used all his energy to tell him to stop and started coughing a lot more and tomarse finally stopped. His tongue hung out and started to close his eyes and tomarse shook him around which gave life back but notalot. "STAY WITH ME DUDERINO" but he was trying to say something. "You came far… your parent would be… theyd be proud as… as i am now" he smiled and paused longer to take a breath. "K- ki-" toamrse was really close now. "Kick… kick their ass… for me man". His stomach growled and he shouted in pain as tomartse could see under his skin the plants were growing at a somewhat rate. Arcanine hit his head against the wall thing which caused the computer screen to fall on his face. After extending all his limbs out from the impact and a yelp he got quiet again. Tomarse threw the computer screen off to the side and said "GOD DAMMIT". After staring at his good ol friend he realized something. He looked down at the screen and saw a solid flat line

Tomarse removed his duck dynasty hat and stood up, then he looked at the floor for maybe a few minutes. Then he slowely looked aback up. "Say hi to rose for me dude" and tomarse walked out as medical people were gonna rush in to see things and one of them said "is that a pecha in its-" tomarse was already away though

AUDI was the forced to wait in looby but then he saw tomarse slowly walk out the door. AUDI looked to arby and clenched his lips together slowly turning his head to the bottom-left side. They quietly followed him out that place. He skateboarded off on the beach in an eipc and dramatic manner while remaining quiet as the dickens. Got a call on note3 and shish was there. "Howd you doing man" and tomarse shook his head. "Ah shit dude…" and they were quiet for a couple seconds. Shish said hang on and went off somewhere. "Hey i got it meet me at Hoffman's my treat" and tomarse stopped him there. "No way dude you risked a lot to safe him, its on me" and shish said "ok but im bringing my main man here, hes my new ursaring i caught since he helped me with everything"

Tomarse sk8borded down to Hoffman's but he went to the bong shop instead because google maps was wrong so then after that he went to the right place.

Chapter 54: An Interesting Dinner

14:09:09 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Tomarse tried to do a hellflip boneless but he hit shish who was doing a darkside nollie manual and they both collapsed on someone watching them. Then shish said "youre gonna love it here youll forget all about that other crap" and tomarse said "narly dude" and they kicked the door to go inside. "Hey yall Welcome to hoffmans, im big daddy hoffman" big daddy hoffman said at the counter. "Hey im shish, i got light up shoes" and he showed them to him. "Hyeuh hyeuh hyeuh always great to have ya shish… and whos that there lucky man yonder" big daddy hoffman had a southern drawl all the time also a sly look and doinked his eyebrows up a coupla times with smile. "My names tomarse, and i got uhhhhh… i got the media hating me" because he tried to copy what shish did. Big daddy offman widened his eyes and said "awell god dang if it aint the tomarse from the tv" and yelled behind the counter "hey yall its the tomarse from the damn tv" and one of them said "YEAH BUDDY" and he felt better. They went over to the counter and sit and staraptor was on tomarses head. "Oh ursarings gonna be here soon, hes just getting some first aid kits from the samsclub" and shish showed him how to do a 360 miracle whip in the meantime. "Hola welcome to hoffmans whachu wan to drink man" with a forced smile. Shish got some clear splash and tomarse got the 6 pack of canned wine. Shish had a chuckel and said "did i ever yell you how i used to be afraid of pkoemen" and tomarse said "no but you sound like a lil babby" and shish said shhhh. Then he told tomarse the story and he laugh and spilld the can wine all over the friggin counter. "Ayy man joo speel de wine all over de friggin counter" the overweight waitres nancy said. Tomarse put his hand on the counter to clean it up but his hanned slip of the table and he said "im gonna sue now" and big daddy hoffman laughed. "You kids know i use to be a trainer just like yall" the guy making the meat said. "But im not a trainer" shish said and then tomarse asked "because hes a lil bab" and the meat guy pointed and at tomarse and said "hey thats my bud there dont you bully him" with hispatula. Shish said "yeah if he wasnt on work release parole hed kick youre teeth upside your mouth" and his name was jared and he laughed. "Wow everyone laughs so much this is my new favorit eat place" tomarse thought to himself because no one heard him. "Jared what are you in for" tomarse explained and jared explained "im in for salt and battery of a wailmer that tried to steal my gf and impregnate her but the judge was a furry so he ruled against me" and tomarse was like wow hes so cool.

Meanwhile ursaring of shish pulledup on the lectric scooter they stole from samsclub before and they made it slightly faster with a new battery. It entered the store and shish was putting a bunch of salt in tomarses drink while he spun around on the chairs really fast. "Stop spinnin on muh damn chairs there" buig daddy hoffman yelled. Ursaring came in and said "looks like hes feeling better" and tomarse slowed down his spin because he knew that voice from somewhere. Staraptor was thinking the same but then as he spin slowed to a stop he faced ursaring and then ursaring saw who it was. His eyes widened and he got an anger look on his face. Before toamrse could get up and run away ursaring grabed his neck and pinned him to the wall "YOURE WELCOME FOR SAVING YOURE LION THING YOU LITTLE SHIT" and let tomarse feel to the tile floor. "I TOOK A 308 TO THE CHEST FOR THIS ASSHOLE!?" and shish said "and this is my ursaring barry" and then he paused as tomarse got punched in the face. "sounds like you two know each-" but then shish remembered the story barry told from before and he started laughing really hard. He threw a can at tomarse and it hit his foot. "YOU KNOW IM HALF GLAD HES DEAD NOW" and tomarse said "hey man too soon". "Ok barry chill out thats all in the past" and barry the ursaring was still breathing heavy with anger. "That means you to tomarse" and he put away his shockwave. They ate food.

Tomse could barley finish his tomato soup with extra peper. Barry still gave him the look and tomarse was smiling because he remembered a joke. "When ya gonna face the ol' 1337 4 there tomarse" big daddy hoffan asked. "If mymemory serves me right itll be about 14:08:38 from now" tomarse exclaimed. "Can i have more canned wine" but nancy was on her phone so she didnt hear him. Barry got a pruno which was extra spicy this time "takes me back to my prison days" barry said and jared gave a 2x heart pump followed by mid air peacesign. "So what happan anyway mane why joo so down" nancy asked. Tomarse sighed and said "my best bud arcanine just died or plants growing inside of him, we went through so much and he was gonna fighted the 1337 4 with me and he was my best hope beacuse staraptor kinda sucks" and staraptor nodded his head. "Sorry to hear that dude" jared said and "heres a cheeseteak on me" because hes a good guy. Tomarse didnt like provolone on it though he liked whiz, so he hid it under the table. Barry swiped it from him and started eating it with delightful. He got really close to tomarses face and said "mmmmmm" obnoxously. Suddenly the sports finished on tv so everyone had to cheer because its sports. Tomarse got a chocolate cake and shish got some ice cream soup. "Hey your shoes untied" barry said and tomarse reached down to fasten the velcro and when he came back up the cake was pretty much gone. "Youve commited one too many dastardly deeds" tomarse implied but barry said "what do you mean" and wiped the chocolate on shishs shirt. Then they finished and paid and they left hoffmans. "That dinner was ballin" tomarse said and shish agreed. They rode to the rink to perform many sick tricks and stuff but shish fell off and got some neosporin

Chapter 55: Concluding the Day

14:07:31 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Tomarse met tup with AUDI and arby they were battling people for money i think. Shish went to his own home this time. "You good now dude" AUDI said and arby gave him a fist bump. Tomarse looked off to the sky and said "somewhere up there he sees me now" e turned to them "and im gonna make him proud" and it was sincere so sincere. Them three ran on the beach one last time. Suddenly they passed a crowd of people and they got up and ran with him. Then they past more people and they did the same. "Yo this is pretty cool" tomarse said. He stopped to pick up a tm47 and taught it to staraptor. They ran to the other end of the bruvox sands and everyone chanted his name because they probably heard about him on the news. He turned around at the end and did the two finger and thumb rock and roll sign and the crowd went wild. Everything died down and it was an awkward silence. Tomarse looked around the crowd who all now stared at him blankly. Then suddenly everyone wanted to battle him. "Run for it" AUDI said and they high tailed it back to the AZURE RESORTS & KASINO to call it a night

Chapter 56: Call it a nighWHAT IS THIS

14:05:49 TILL 1337 4 TIME

The three entered the hotel quietly to not wake neighbors. But when they went in something wasnt right. The smell was weird smelling they noticed it right away. "What is that it smells like an earthly smell" tomarse thought to himself. "I dont know but its familiar oddly" AUDI replied. AUDI looked at arby who shrugged his shoulders and went to turn on the tv. AUDI finally looked down and saw smoke or steam coming out from under the bathroom door. He got to the floor and smeeled it and said "whatever it is its coming from in there". AUDI reached into his dresser and pulled out the 1911 and slowly turned the doornob and pushed the door open. The smoke was intense and he had to wave his hand around a bit to see clearly but when he did it was almost too intense for a man too see. "WHAT IS THIS HERE" AUDI louded and slovenia was practicaly layin on the floor, looked up to him with the bloodshot eyes and most defeatedest look on her face. She held a elaborate glass shaped bongstill fresh with boil. On the sink counter was none other than a bag full of ground powder. AUDI took a bit to taste...

"FOLGERS extra dark… pure colombian roast"

"i tried…. i really did…." and a tear went down her eye. The others came in to see, arby put his hand on his forehead and tomarse didnt know what to feel. They helpd slovenia up and over a bed and she still kinda coughed but was weak. "So i think the first thing to ask here is where you even got this stuff" AUDI said to her but she didnt reply or anything. "Can you even hear me right now" and slovenia said "it j-just showed up…. no notes n-no nothin" she hadnt blinked her eyes yet let alone moved them. "How could anyone do this" AUDI said. "im weak… im weak…. im weak.." getting visible more upset and her claw things started twitching a bit. "Were gonna find who did this and kick some serious ass right tomarse" "right" he said in the bathroom. "Arby go get some icepacks or something since idk how to deal with this" so he ran out. After minutes she finally closed her eyes "...it f-felt so good…." with a shaky sad voice because lets face it she let us all down here. I mean she was probably the strongest at the beginning but look at her now what a contrast am i right. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" tomarse shouted and a thud on the wall. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" AUDI yelled back. Tomarse sorta stumbled out the bathroom with the peace-pipe in his hand and said "HOOOOOOLY SHIT THIS IS STRONGGGG" and AUDI said "probably not the best time". Tomarse knew he was right so he threw it out the window. Arby came back and threw the ice pack at AUDI. he put it on her face and said "just sleep there or something, probably the best thing to do" and slovenia slowly went to sleep

They stared at slovenia for a while after catching some sick battles on tv. "How long before shes alright do you think" tomarse asked. "I have no idea" he replied. "Dude i can like, see sound now" tomarse said because it still didnt wear off. "Well im going to sleep just dont annoy me" AUDI said. Tomarse surely wasnt feeling ready to sleep so he went back out in the night to skateboard this energy off.

Chapter 57: More Night life

14:01:30 TILL 1337 4 TIME

Tomarse already skated around the entire island and a lot of the city. He had enough energy to even pull off a 360 miracle whip and the rink but no one saw him. "Man no ones gonna believe me now" he said so he went to the downtown again to see some more or those spectacular lights at night. More music and stuff was there and some people knew him so they waved at him. He went to the statue in the center and sat around the water watching stuff to by since it was like being here for the first tim again. He put his shades on and walked down to an alley to get some ice cream when he stubbed his knee on a dumster. "Aaaaachhhh goddammit" he said. He bent down to examine his knee for blod but on the ground he saw another bag. It was a familiar looking bag beacuse it had more blackish ground in it. "What the hell" he whispered. He looked around for a bit then went back to the bag to open it and taste it. It was definitely FOLGERS but not really as strong. He really wanted more of that stuff so he looked in the dumster to see if there was any more bags laying around. Then he heard people walking by so he became quiet so they wouldnt judge him.

"...needs another"

"Probably not that stuff was strong"

"Better safe than sorry take this there around 6 am"

"Am i still meeting you here at 5:30"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye"

They walked away and tomarse got out with stealthy while tomarse thought about where he heard that voice before. But anyway the bag was gone and he was sad. So he got some ice cream and rode back to the AZURE RESORTS & KASINO. He finished it so he threw the spoon on the grass but wasnt looking and feel off the board from a pothole. He hit is head on a dirt lump and it hurt bad. "God dammit i need an ice pack for this" he yelled. He was gonna get one when he got back to the room but he remembered slovenia had the ice pack already. "God dangit she had the ice already"

She had the ice already

From her incident

With the withdrawl

From the FOLGERS

FOLGERS

FOLGERS

Tomarses mouth went open and he realized it. Then he realized the voice as well...

...It almost sounded like sid

He high tailed it back to the room to tell them the news. "GUYS GUYS HOLY TOMATOES I JUST HEARD SOMETHING" tomarse yelled. "aaaaaAAaaUUUGHHH" slovenia said under a pillow. "I KNOW WHO DID IT THEYRE GONNA BE AT THE STATUTE TOMORROW AT 5:30" but then AUDI and arby woke up as well. "What do you want tomarse" AUDI replied. "I KNOW WHO DID IT THEYRE GONNA BE AT THE STATUTE TOMORROW AT 5:30". AUDI took a bit to process then realized what he meant. "DID YOU CATCH WHO IT WAS" "IT ALMOST SOUNDED LIKE MY MAIN MAN SID" "I KNOW IVE HEARD THAT NAME BEFORE, PRETTY SURE YOU DONT WANT TO MESS WITH HIM" "aaaAAAAUUGHHHUUHH" "sorry" then they were quieter. "set the alarm for 4:30, its going down for real" he said out loud.

Chapter 58: Last Day of VACATION

13:20:00 TILL 1337 4 TIME

The alaram clock buzzed off and AUDI smashed it with the lamp. They got themselves ready and tomarse got his favorite judas priest shirt. Arby even got his best 10gallon hat. "Whats with the hat anyway" he asked arby. "I think he knows whats about to happen here" and AUDI took out his huge briefcase and opened it. Arby got a 44 taurus and 1887 sbs. AUDI whiped out the m16a1 and a g19 and full auto 10mm aero survival pistol sbr. "Well you guys are strapped for sure" tomarse implied and took a nitescout a3. "Dont you think this is a bot overkill though" tomarse asked as they put on their armor and mag pouches. Staraptor was there and got some bird armor and throwables on a belt. "That sid screwed with the wrong guys" AUDI replied and tomarse could understand that. After finally got some earplugs and cool shades they were prepared for anything

It took a while to get the the fountain but on the way their shoes got wet from the dew in the grass since it was like really early in the am. It was 5:15 when the got to the statue and waited. "We should go hide in an alley first" so they all crowded behind the same dumster tomarse was in before. 5:30 came and no one was there. 5:31 came and also no one was there. Even by 53:2 there was still no one there and AUDI was getting annoyed a lot. By 5:35 a man and woman came to the area in heavy coats and just stood there, eventually they sat down but didnt say anything. "Arby stay here tomarse and i are gonna check this out" AUDI said. "Why do i have to though" "shut up" so they went out and into thte open quickly pointed their guns at them. "Hands up" tomarse said. They did but then they smiled under the shade of the coat hood. "THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT" AUDI yelled real loud and scary. "We thought you werent gonna make it" sid replied. They each threw off their coats and revealed heavy armor and some pkoemon came behind AUDI and tomarse surrounding them. AUDI turned arount to face but tomarse kept his gaze at the perps. It was then he truly realized who they was. "SID? PHOEBE? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE COOL". Juts then AUDI heard this and slowly asked "did you just say sid and phoebe" but then one more people came on eahc side of them and now they were pretty much surrounded. In a panic tomarse tried to pocket dial his friend shish the location but it didnt work out well. AUDI took a look around and got a lot more worried. "Tomarse…. This…. This is…"

"The 1337 4" wollice said in a lavish. "Adn now i finally have you where i want you AUDI" tomarse angried. "YOURE THE ONES WHO SENT THE FOLGERS ARENT YOU" he yelled. "Why yes your very bservant". Wollice looked up at the buildings. "...and sent team rocket...and enlisted magma and aqua…" "until yours truly single handedly kicked their asses" tomarse smiled but wollice got angry. "...yes" with a snarl "until that happened, which is why your now in this mess as well" he continued "you see, we were really only interested in that one over there" he pointed at AUDI "whom you may know has a rightful place as the 1337 4 champion yet vehemently refuses to take his throne" and audi gave him the finger "IM NOT GONNA BE STUCK THERE UNTIL SOMEONE BEATS ME THAT A BAD LIFE" but then wollice suddenly tretorted "WELL THOSE ARE THE RULES and life is UNFAIR" but AUDI was still confused. "What about my brother ash though he beat you guys like 20 times and never had to-" "DONT YOU SPEAK OF THAT NAME" wollice snaped back. "YOUR PATHETIC BROTHER IS WHAT GOT US TO REWRITE THE RULES TO BE THIS WAY IN THE FIRST PLACE" and he couldnt argue with that. "To think my own brother is the reason for my downfall" AUDI thought. "...anyway, we knew tomrases beloved elf monsters were too strong to allow us to make things simple with a forced snatch-n-grab, so it was _my_ brilliant idea to slowly but surely ensure no one would stand in our way making my life much easier…" then he turned to tomarse "but then this little lad here decides its his rightful duty to take out one of my partners archie, and thats when you landed your own special place on my radar… with the help of the oh so lovely diana zawyer and sidney… sorry, "'sid', we were able to track where you were and what you were doing well enough to know how to take you out, or at the very least keep tabs on you so you wouldnt be as… dangerous…" then he continued some more "astonisihng how such a fat little man can cause so much damage" and he chuckled to himself. Tomarse was about to square up when a salamence stood in his way. "Funny how you somehow proved to be more of an overall threat than the person we were really after, since here you are with your staraptor and your… oh dear, how insensitive of me" and tomarse was starting to get serious angry. "...well, at least we know that part of the plan worked" and wollice threw a mutated pecha at him. "YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM" tomarse angried. Woolice gave him a 'well yeah' face and tomarse pulled out his shockwave ready to rock. "Not so fast"! Wollice and the other 4 pulled out fresh amd65s but wollice pointed his at the head of a monkey in chains which was bob. "You do make fine weaponry AUDI" wollice said and AUDI was now visibly shocked pissed as well. "YOU BASTARDS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU LET HIM GO OR ILL MAKE YOU". wollice laughed "you look shocked there AUDI-poo, didnt know i took your little friend here?" and AUDI looked nervously around since he actually didnt realize it. "Youve gotta be kidding me" bob replied. "Lets not resort to violence, we can be civil adults about this… ive already got news coverage, i wont have to call the police force will i" wollice asked innocent sarcastically. Toamrse looked over and saw none other than diana zawyer filming this whole thing. "THIS IS POKȄNEWS YOUR SOURCE FOR WHATS GOOD, AND WE FINALLY COME TO THE END WHERE TOMARSE IS GOING TO B DEFEATED BY THE 1337 4" she said with a scream and happily. "you own the police here" AUDI startled asked "WE OWN EVERYTHING" wollice shouted back happily. and they closed in on them. "Oh dear look at the time… 6 am already?" wollice put his hands on his face sides surprised with his mouth open "looks like slovenia will be enjoying our gift right about now, were so generous arent we" he said with a smile. "Gonna beat that green haired gold digger little ass o-" bob was interupted by an amd65 stock to the head. "ENOUGH NONSENSE" wollice shouted. "And out good friend tomarse here is about to be put in his miserable place, but tomarse what do you have to say about this" diana zawyer said and pointed the mic at tomarse who was quite. "No time for last words… if you wont claim your rightful position as champion" he racked the bolt and everyone else did "well make sure you CANT RUN AWAY ANY-"

Tomarse noticed a pipe just hit the ground with a cling, and everything went to slomotion. All his attention was on that pipe as it bounced a bit and rolled closer to where wollice was. It was red and orange… huh… sorta like the young growlithe was when they first met. Everything was coming full circle. Tomarse was strangely at peace with the world in this state. He would soon be with his arcanine once again. Granted he didnt expect it tob be this soon but better now than never i supose. He went back to that day his bud was in a hospital bed, there last moments they shared. Those last words, the only thing arcanine ever wanted him to do. It now trobuled him that he wont get to fufill this promise. Even before they knew each other, he dreamt of facing the 1337 4 with a glorious victory everyone would remembr for a while. He wont get to avenge the death of his closest boi. He wont get to avenge the death of his mom. He wont get to chance to avenge the death of his bulbasauer. And to think it would all end like this, without even a chance to fight it out. The pipe landed on the ground and was now stationary with paintchips falling of. He looked to the ground and only had one more question to asked himself.

"Am i ready to give up my dream now?..."

...There was a loud pop with everything turned white

 _ **PART III: THE 1337 4**_

00:00:00 TILL 1337 4 TIME

"GAUUUGHH I CANT SEE A THING" sidney screamed. "AAAAAUUGH WHY ARENT THESE BANNED" diana zawyer said. The event turned everything back to normal speed for him and before he knew it he was pushing AUDI and himself behind concrete to hide for cover. Wollice was still blinded and meanwhile let go of the chain bob was being on and staraptor grabed bob and flew him to behind their cover. Staraptor steel wing to cut the chains and bob said "thanks man" and he turned to AUDI with anger. "Seriously man, your didnt even know i was gone thats harsh" and AUDI shruged his shoulders and tried to change the topic of conversation but then wollice said "FIND THEMN". "We can discuss this later" AUDI said and threw the 10mm asp sbr and ammo to bob. Tomarse called shish. "Yeah what is it" shish said. "HELPIMINTHEPARKTHEYREGONNAKILLME" tomarse said. "Ok be right there. buh bye" and shish hung up. "We gotta take these on ourself" tomarse said. So they split up to do the own thing.

Tomarse went out to survey them but he saw some sealeo using surf to find him. He quick went out of hiding and blased some 000 at them and one of them got hit and knocked out because it was a gut shot. The other saw him and used rock tomb to trap him inside some rocks. Then surf to fill it up with water oh no hes gonna drown. Tomarse climed out quickly though and went up and hit the sealo on the face so it was distracted. Tried to rock tomb again but it missed and almost hit staraptor who was coming down to peck its eyes out. Tomarse tried to figure out its pattern but couldnt see any so he blasted more 000 and it was almost ko. Staraptor had an idea to take almost ko sealeo and drop it on walrein to weaken it so it did. Tomarse ran around them quickly and sid and glacia saw him and glaia said "glale go freeze with sheer cold" and they tried to freeze him but he was to fast and unloaded some 1oz slug in them and they were weak. Staraptor flew by and droped some hef and they got ko. "Enough is enough" glacia said and tried to tap fire tomarse far away now. One hit his duck dynasty hat off sideways and he had to take a second to get back in the moment so he switched to the nitescout and precisely hit her armor and her health went down. Tomarse ran to a building and glacia tried to spray but she didnt know the spray patterns and it almost hit AUDI over there

Meanwhile AUDI was over there because they were in pursuit from absole and a cacturne spraying needles and some hit him. "In here fellows" and he opened a door and covered with the m16a1 so they can close it. "Hello welcome to the mart we have milk and products" the lady at counter said. Audi and bob had to duck because windows went everywhere since absole used dark moves to break things to look for them. Cacturne saw bob and grabed him. Boob was stuck and tried to flame burst out and he was draged outside before his fire allowed him to free and used more fire to finish cacturne down. But AUDI had to take refuge behind the vitamins while absole tried to crunch him down. AUDI hit his face with the g19 and took 2 shots at his chest to imobilize him. AUDI threw absole out the window and went to see bob who had to run around a lot to avoid other things and burst the asp. Shiftry was spam quick attacking to catch up to bob but bob triped over a branch and broke his nose. He couldnt see anything but got leaf swprded by a shiftry. He was about to get another leaf sword when 3 223s hit its back to distract him to go for him instead. Bib had time to get up and patch his nose and get up in a tree to see what was going on. to the center of it there was arby.

Arby had 2 duscops and banette and were using ghostly deeds to do him in. since he was sychic he couldnt do a lot. Tomarse heard the distress and said "oh no my man is in trouble" and expelled banete with some steel flechette. The ghost was cut open and expelling ghostness everywhere giving time for arby to load up some steel core 44mag. He closed the cylinder and took note where his targets were. Dosclops charged a ghost beam but army single action 4 times. "No need to thank me" tomarse said they ran away because sableye was after them. Phoebe appeared in front of them and hit tomarse with the amd65 and shot his armor which hurt a lot. Arby pistol whiped her and used psychic to throw her in the air. He took out the 1887 and blasted some #4buck and some hit her. "No need to thank you" tomarse said and arby gave him the look. Phoebe moved a little bit but then a sableye disappered her to somewhere else and then there were sirens in the distance. "Oh crap" tomarse said

Meanwhile AUDI was being pursuit by mightyena and shiftry so bob had to swoop down and induce fire on the situaton so they stop. The mightyna went through the flame and tackled AUDI and tried to bite his neck but AUDI put his arm up so he hit the arm instead and it hurt before the g19 came out and made it back off. Despite a clean headshot the mightyena still came forward and bob tackled it so AUDI could place an other 9mm in its gut so it stopped moving. Shiftry was mad now and stun spore on bob who was having a hard time running now and shiftry felt better. "Get these seed off me" bob complained and AUDI said "fine" and pulled them off but now they were on AUDI. they were trying to figure out how to stop these seed but shiftry was being annoying so bob shot it in the face and they put the seeds ina bag. "These can be use to us" AUDI remembered. But just then they heard the sirens as well and they stopped to see apvs pulling up. Millions of officer jenny excited the apvs and said "STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING YOUR UNDER ARREST" there was to many so AUDI and bob froze for a bit and they got handcufs on. They were draged back to an APV and were being due processed. To make it worse there ws a highpitch noise gettting louder along with sirens. "Well looks like were done dude" AUDI said. "NO YOU AINT" shish said and barry got off the scotter and unleashed M249 in 2545sharps. "And about time to" bob said and the handcufs were revoked. "Where are the others" shish said and AUDI said "tomarse is over there with arby and the 1337 4 is out to get us" and shish said "ph dear sounds like a task i demand 1000000 p0ok3". AUDI said "WHAAAAA" but then shish said "juts kidding" and they moved forward.

meawhile tomarse was being images in his head since banette was molesting his mind and arby was somewhere else now. "I have to… figh this" he thought. Then he was in his mind with a banette there. Tomarse ran up to it and pushed it to the ground and stomped its face 23 times then tore its arm of. "You wont take over my mind now" he said and did a body slam back into reality. Phoebe was there with banette and tomarse launched up and tackled her. He took the pipe and smashed her skull so she was in a coma. But then he shot banette and went outside and ran into shish. "Shish hello" he said and they did a high five. "I hate you tomarse" barry said. "Theyre mobilizing" shish said and pointed at mobilizing. The other 3 were behind police and then an jenny was coming after them. "Watch yourself" bob said and there was bowling balls flyng everywhere. Shish tried to intimidate jenny "put your hands to the sky". But he got hit by a bowling ball and scraped his arm. Barry threw a rock at jenny and ko but then 10 more came out on a motorcycle and they had to hitail it outta there to got away. They went around a corner but arby got run over so they resued him. Shish droped a medkit then said "theres just to many of them here" and tomarse was sad. "We need any help we can get who else can assist us" AUDI thought. "I can go to get maybe hoffmans" shish said. Then AUDI remembered his brother whomst he called.

"Hey dude its AUDI"

"Oh its you"

"quick WE NEED HELP PLEAS HELP US THE POLIS ARE AFTER US"

"sorry dude i cant help you"

"WHY NOT YOU HAVE ALL THAT ARMORY IN azure resorts & kasino"

"those are police armory"

"WHA WHA WHATTT THEN CALL THE RAID OFF"

"i cant"

"Y"

"an unknown party by the name K Inc bought the polic"

"DUDE THATS THE 1337 4 THEY BOUGHTED IT"

"o, sorry"

And AUDI hung the phone. But now he had to wonder who was k inc? That will be saved for another time because they had to run down the street to get to Hoffmans. Everyone entered Hoffmans and shut the door in time so 2 motorcycles smashed the door and blew up. "well howdy shish, whats with all the ruckus out that" big daddy hoffman said. "The 1337 4 is after us and they have a police and we need more help" tomarse explined. "well darn tootin they done broke my winduh there" he said. "Ay we can get help heck weve got loyal cutsomers from all 3 parts of the ilsand" jared said. "alrighty ill post it" and big daddy hoffman put it on the internet so all the customers would see it in about 30 minutes there was like 124 people outside and they were mad. "Hey you leave them alone in the name of Hoffmans" a woman said. "Yeah" a guy said and pointed. Then everyone sent out their marill because they were native to VACATION ISLAND and watergun all the jenny away form the store so they could leave. "Hey thanks guys but theres more were that came from" AUDI replied. "Everyone listen up we here need to beat this 1337 4 so you guys gotta take care of the jennys so they dont distact us" tomarse asked. They all noded heads.

Meanwhile the remaining 1337 4 was preparing with armor and herbs to raise their pokmen stats at the statue. "This will be easy as cake" sidney said. "We will have them in our grasp" drake said. Wollice was drinking soda when they all saw something coming down the streets it was an army of people. "Aaaaa" they all cheared. "Ill get them first" drake said because glacia was tired. More pilice drove APVs but the people pushed them over and started using marill at the police who had batons but it was heated battle. drake walked up to tomarse and said "dont even think about going past me" and made a mean fist. He sent out a shelgon and swabu but romarse only had staraptor. "Arby i need you" so arby went up there.

The shelgon dragon breath at arby and got hit and it hurt. But then arby teleported behind it and hit its shell so hard the shell kinda broke. Arby used this oportunity to tear more off. He threw it to tomarse who drop kicked it and it was ko. "You are strong but not strong enough" drake yelled and sent out some flygon. Swablu used mist to make the battlefield misty so tomarse cant see now. Flygon prepared a gust attack and combined them for strong. Arby moved out the way but tomarse got hit and flew back. Swablu charged him but he kicked it away in time and shot it so it was ko. He managed to dodge a steel wing by an inch and when the other flygon did it he jump on its back and flew. They were in the air and tried to shake him off but he held on. The other flygon came close to attak him but he hit bothits feet with the pipe and then when it kinda feel down got its neck and a good thwack on the face to ko. The other flygon shook him off and tomarse was fall down but staraptor barely saw and caught him. Then flygon dive down to steel wing them but tomarse was on staraptor. "Thanks" and took a flashbang. He threw it up so flygon was blinded and shot him with some lowbrass #4 rocksalt so it smashed the ground and ko. The were gonna go to the ground but then drake rose on his salamence. "Hahah ya cant win tomarse just give up now and well go easy on you" but tomarse didnt give up

 _Authors note: tomarse doesnt give up because hes really cool_

Slamence shot a dragon breath at them and staraptor got roasted a bit. Tomarse quick poured some potion on it and they flew up. It was like a dogfight scene where they tried to get each other but staraptor didnt know any projectile moves. Drake was trying to take amd65 shots but staraptor was moving to fast much to tomarses dismay. The g force was getting to tomarse but he held it out and almost passed out. "If you cant handle the Gs dont fly with the pros" drake said sarcastic and took some amd65 shots. Then staraptor said "hold on" and put the breaks on so they slow down and went under salanence for a bit. Tomarse shot upwards at its gut with some #8 birdshot to make it hinder its flight. They were slowly descend. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" drake asked. "Lets see how you like it now" and tomarse loaded up a dragons breath slug and let loose. Drake was chared around his face when they smash the ground and skidded to a building to stop. Tomrase gracefuly landed and walked to drake. Salamence tried to get up but staraptor used peck to make it stop. Tomarse hit drake with the pipe and he was inconscious.

Meanwhile AUDI and shish were fending off many jennys with the people. They all said "your under arrest" amnd used growlithes to tackle them. Sometimes people got takled and torn up but most of the others pushed forward to use marills. Bob used lots of grass knot to asist as much as possible but refrained from asp 10mm. On the other hand shish and barry had to mow everyjenny down. They ran out of forces so a jenny radiod. "Yes jen this is jen we need heavy units" and within minutes of fight there were juggernauts with dual wield bowling balls. They smashed every marill and people they saw. "ITS A FRICKIN JUG" shish pointed at them. Barry was also a jug so he unloaded 2545sharps in the helmet part so they went down. Shish got hit by a flying bowling ball and it hurt but he got over it. AUDI looked over and saw tomarse panting with sweat. "Tomarse how are you doing" AUDI asked while beating a jenny. "Im ok we should stop being distracted and move up now" tomarse implied so shish and AUDI and those guys left while people stayed and fighted

Wollice was over up by the north point lighthouse with sidney and glacia when the gang came by. "ENOUGH PLAYING WE END THIS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW" tomarse yelled. "Oh thats just what i was thinking" wollice camly said. Glacia returned with a glalie and a beartic. Glalie used ice wind to make them really cold and beartic tackled tomarse and hit his face once. AUDI tried to g19 but its skin was to fat to do anything so glalie had to use icy gust to get AUDI to stop. Tomarse managed to get up but staraptor was occupied with wild wingull that tried to fighted. Tomarse heard something in the distance "i still hate you tomarse" and barry charged up and gave a punch with all his weigt onto beartics head so it was confused. Beartic was going to use sheer cold but it was confused. So it hurt itself in its confusing and was ko. Tomarse was going to say something but then shish and barry went back to get the jennys that were coming up. glacia sprayed some amd65 at tomarse but one only grazed his foot so it hurt for a bit. Bob used inferno blast to ko glalie and staraptor drived down to hit glacia and knock herdown. Tomarse threw the pipe at glacia but it missed and got stuck in a he had to charge up and dodge other amd65 bursts. He got up and kicked her gut which pushed her backand swiped the amd65. He used a match to set fire to her hair and shot her chest which was armor but it hurt still. "M-MY SILVER HAIR" she said. "Silver huh, guess that explains youre terrible aim" and toamrse hit her witht he wire stock and she was ko.

Sidney rushed in fast and smashed tomarse on the arm so he hurt a lot. AUDI managed to back up in time thoug. "And to think you were a good guy" tomarse said with pain. "Haha life is deceiving isnt it" and took out tomarses pipe. "MY PIPE" tomarse said and sidney took a swing. Tomarse blocked it in time with amd65 and got up but shaky. Toomarse took aim and fired but sidney ran fastly. He fired more but he ran fast more. He came up behind tomarse and hit his hat. If not for the armor in his hat hed be done for. Tomarse could barely speak "how are you even this fast" he asked nicely "i overdosed on x speed". Then tomarse remembered he trained with Duhnte Juice so he was really strong as well. He got another pipe and charged at sidney to swing but he crossed it blocking the strike then they started swinging at each other. They swing and back up towards the lighthouse door and sidney opened it then they kept swinging and went inside. They were in the lobby swinging at each other. Sidney did a sideways strike but tomarse jumped over it and tried to lunge but missed. Then they were swingin up the stairs and got to the 2th floor. The old lady was there in a pink bathrobe watching P0k3news when sidney caught sight of it and was distracted by such a sight. "Oh god" signey thought and tomarse thwacked him on the head really hard. Sidney got hurt a lot then they kept swinging at each other up the stairs more. "Just give up already i can see your sweating a lot" sidney said. Tomartse wiped the sweat off and kept swinging back. They reached the top and did a standoff at the peak. Tomarse lunged and hit sidney but then he hit tomarse with the bottom of it and swung back but tomarse ducked. Sidney pushed tomarse back over the raining and had him leaning over for dear life. Tomarse mustered many strength inside him to push back and continue the fight. Just then tomarse kicked his leg and looked up and noticed something. "Hey" said tomarse. "What" said sidney. "Wheres wollice hes gone". They stopped and looked but he wasnt there. They looked around and wasnt on the ground either. "Idk where he went probably a strategic PLAN" sidney said and tried to punch tomarse but hit his arm instead. "Ow" so then they swung at each other more down the stairs. This time sidney was the one sweating. "Looks like you have some tired in you" tomarse distracted. Sidney wiped the sweat off but then slipped on it and feel down some stairs. Tomarse siezed the moment to downward lunge to his jaw to dislocate it. Then he draged sidney who tried to resist up to the top of the lithouse. Tomarse held him by his shirt over the railing. "Like youll ever stand a cahnce" sidney kinda said because his jaw was pointing that way. Tomarse took his old trusty pipe back and jabbed the new one in sidneys chest. "Know who you mess with next time" tomarse said and kicked him off the railing. But instead of landing on the pipe to impal himself sidney just kinda flopped down and was unconcious. "Dang that was suppose to be cool" tomarse said.

He went down to the bottom of the house and took some deep breathes. Where was wollice to finish him? He needed help this time so he called his man shish.

Meanwhile shish was in chinatown fighting many jennys away with the whitestreak. Barry had to take the cover because his m249 2545sharps jammed. "Ring ring" yelled shishs galaxy on5 with lineage13. "Yello" shish said. He listened to the tomarse speak. "Oh we dont know where he is hang on" and shish blasted a dozer with the judge "but we can assist you in finding just hang tight up there i have an idea" and shish hung up. He had to regroup with everyone inside a p0k3center. They entered the door. "Everybody stay down" shish yelled. "Calm down shish were on the good side now" AUDI yelled. The 5 of them got in a football huddle. "Ok heres the plan we gotta be on the move for tomarse so he can find that last guy but he doesnt know where he is" shish said. "So i think the only efficient way is to steal that apv over there then use that for quickly" and everyone agreed. "But that sounds hard" AUDI said but no one cared. First they had to make a diversion thoug. Shish went to nurse joy. "Hello welcome to the center" joy said but shish took her hostage. "EVERYONE LOOK AT ME OR SHE GETS IT" he said with judge. All jenny of the area walked toward him and a dozer one came out with 4 bowling balls on chains ready to be hit him and tomarse ran in time out to the apv. He started it up and the engine roared like a arcanjne. Like the good ol arcanjne he use to know. But now he is dead. All thanks to the 1337 4. He will never saw him again. But while he thoughted this tomarse hit the gas and backed up into the center and ran over, 2 jenny. "Lets enter now"/tomarse explained so everyone got it. Tomarse flored it and traveled at great speeds of 55kmh. uThen they had to go look for wollice nowhere to be seen

Ten minuts later tomarse still went fast but this time there were helichopters spotlighting him. "Surrender now or prepare to fighy" it said. AUDI roled his eyes. Bob went to the hatch and sprayed 10mm around it but it bounce off like nothing.! Jenny in helicopter threw bowling balls at to hit them but it didnt and they swerve. They were coming up by the AZURE RESORTD AND KASINO and people set up a spike trap for them. "Tomarse your blow the tires out" AUDI warned. Tomarse halted the brakes to get out and remove the spike trap. Helichopter found him tho and said "this is your last warning we mean it, we will take action if you don't" and jenny was ready to throw a 20lb bowling at him. "Go screw youreselves" tomarse yelled and flipped the middlfinger while he got some 000 helishot ready. Jenny reached to got the ball and leaned over. A loud bang heard and that jenny flew off the side and landed on the blowling ball. Another happened and cracked the window then another and it cracked again. Something moved quickly and brains splattered on the window and the helicopter flew into the roof of AZURE RESORTS AND KASINO and blew up and damaged the roof a lot. As it happen AUDI saw an ugly wood and steel thing hit the ground with blood and bone pieces. AUDI almosy threw up it was so ugly but then upon closer inspection he saw it was really an FINNISH M39?! then Slovenia came down. "I shouldbe expected such a twist of event to hapen" tomarse said and then they got in the apv

"Sorry about that not sure why it didn't break the glass back there must be forgot to load the steel core stuff" Slovenia said and loaded the steel core stuff. "WHAT made you change your mind" they wondered. "I heard loud noises and got annoyed so I figured to track you down" "I SAID I DONT NEED YOUR HELP REMEMBER I SAJD THAT A WHILE AGO" tomarse replied. "too bad" Slovenia back. But there was more apv on their tailend what are they gonna do?

"i spent all morning rigging this up lets see how it works" Slovenia as she turned the tab by th trigger around on her TAPCO SKS so it said A. She went up the hatch and did controlled bursts of full auto to pop wheels to make one crash into a wall. Then the other got real close and hit them and they almost tiped over. "GET EM THERE" tomarse said and blasted the 000 helishot at the driver so there skull wasnt exist anymore. Slove is dumped the rest of the mag at the swarm of jenny on foot who fighted the normal people still. Arby was up front taking out dozers with the 1887sbs as tomarse drove up to samsclub to get some gas. "Were runnin on empty cover me while I fill up" tomarse yelled. There was a swarm of them already there so they had to figted them off before tomarse got to the pump. They all blasted many away and he pressed the 93 for premium gas. Then machine said "INSERT CLUB CARD TO CONTINUE" and tomarse was sad. "What are you waiting for full it up" Bob said and tap fired a jenny. "I need a club card we have to go get one" and they all groaned. The sliding doors opened as they fighted there way inside samsclub to get a membership. The person behind the counter was playing on the p0k3nav so they didnt see tomarse and the gang come in to get the thing. "HELLO ARE YOU THERE" tomarse yelled after a minute and he shot 4 times and person rolled eyes and looked up. "I WANT A MEMBERSHIP TO SAMSCLUB" and the lady got some paperwork for him to do. "Im filling the form" tomarse said. "Filling filling filling filling" as he wrote it all down. The others were exausted of ammo so they had to run and get some while the samsclub person possessed his form. They were fighting around the automotive part so tomsrse decided to buy some oil as well. "Do I recognize your voice from somewhere" the person there asked tomarse and shish "no you dont" shish said quick. They fighter the way up to the front again with many blasts of ammo to the lady who walked out to give them the card. "Renew it every month or else youll" but tomarse and the crew was already gone. They fighted over to the apv to fill it with premium gas and AUDI and arbh were gonna spray paint some coolio designs and color it green and orange. Then AUDI said "I'm gonna go change the oil" so he fighted his way under the APV to drain it out then he did and figgted his way up again to pour the new stuff in the engine. "WAIT THE TIRES ARE LOW" bob yelled loud so they drove to the hose. Tlmarse and AUDI got a hose and fighted over to bring it to the tire. They fighted the cap off and unleashed air in to fill it up. Then they were done and ready to go again so they drove off to the center where they startd to check that place again who knows maybe wollice is there.

They drove to the statue and he wasnt there. "Drat we went around like the whole place what do we do now" shish said. Barry had to spray down more jennys while tomarse whiped his face on his Duhntes Gym shirt hed swore hed wore. Tomarse went to the center and found a map drawn by someone that said "AUDI and tomarse plan". It was X's in different places and a boat drawn at bottom left and circled. "Guys what if we think outside the box what if he's not on the island anymore" tomarse smarted quickly. "But how's he gonna get off the island" AUDI aksed. "We gotta go to the docks maybe" tomsrse said. But justthen a person came up and said "they jennys are gaining the advantage we need all the help we can get, quickly you and the ursaring and the fully evolved torchick get over here and help us" so they had no choice. "Tomarse I just want you to know I believe you" shush said with his hand in his shoulder. It was great but then shish forgot tomarse needed the apv and drove off with it. Now they have to run down to the bruvix area docks where they first started theire vacation adventure

Tomarse AUDI bob and arby ran fastly down through Chinatown and along the side of the shore until they were outta breath again and got to the sk8rink. They ran a bit more to around the docks area but then there was a person there with a big onyx. He held out his hand and pointed and leaned back "aha where do you think your going?" they gasped with surprise. It was none other than brock

"Yes i am the real brock and i will stop your nonsense this instantly" he said withhout opening his eyes. "Ive only heard about you but why are you stop us i have a destiny to defeat wollice" tomarse said. "According to that man your going around and… and…" he can barely keep his emotions "...and HURTING ALL MY BELOVED JENNYS" he yelled loud. "why are they youres" tomarse asked. "because wollice is a poart owner of the policeforce and he said if i helped i could MARRY THEM" and arby laughed so hard he grew and ulcer. Brock took a step forward and pointed really hard and said "onyx use rock tomb." onyx roared and buried bob in a cylinder of rocks. "Stand back i got this" tomarse said. "Why those are mine" AUDI said. "BOB quick jump out of it and counter with rock smas" so bob shot forward fast and kicked onyx and broke some tail. "Onix noooooo" brock yelled. "Onix use earthquake" and the whole ground began to shake. "Bob jump really high" but he jumped but still got hit a little bit. "Gyarrrrgh" brock said and pinched his teeth together. "Onix make the earthquake strong" and onix was voliently shaking back and forth for stronger. Water rushed up the docks and tomarse heard crumbling. "WATCH OUT" tomarse yelled because the sk8park over there became a rubble mess. "Shish would be mad" tomarse said and told bob to attack onix with a . "You are a strong trainer, but not stron enough" brock said and pointed 2 times. "Onyx finish him with some headbutt" and a huge rock thing ran at bob very fast. "Youve gotta be kidding me" bob said and moved back. Something hit him in the head though. "Ops sorry" staraptor said because he droped a hef on him. Bob pulled the pin and threw it at onix and it blew up. But it didnt do anything and he kept charging. Bob countered with a rock smash and got it in the nose. Onix had its nose broke and bob had a hard time finding his knuckles. But he knew he wasnt done YET. he mustard some strength to use flamefire in his nose hole to roast its brains. Onix squirmed and was ko. Bob got 4000 exp. But then he kneeldown and yelled the loudest ever while holding his broken hand. brock stood staring at tomarse "auuuugh you have defeated my onix, but you wont last long haha" and sent out his golem. Staraptor came down and got bob on his back to fly him to a center because he was in a fetal position in tears looking at his mishapen bones pointing everywhich way. Tomarse saw 5 boats behind brock and they were all big boats. "Are you ready to battle once more or are you too CHICKEN" brock said. Tomarse had no idea someone native to this palace could throw such shade. He looked around but only saw arby there who sttill found it kinda funny. "Arby ive never really seen you fight you gotta get in here and do this now please" tomarse said. Arby looked at AUDI. "since when do you ever listen to me recently anyway" AUDI said. So arby walked forward and lifted his 10gallon hat. Brock pointed more and was ready to yell things a lot but arby sent psychic waves to his brain to make him be quiet paralyzes.

"Just you and me now" golem said to arby in his mind. arby did a low growl and got ready to bust some heads. "That means tell tomarse to shut up this is gonna be me and you big boy" they stared at each other for a while. "Arby you gotta do a feint attack" but arby held his hand thing out. They were gonna have a standoff. Golem lifted its foot abit but arby didnt break his concentrate. Then he put it down and crack split the land going back and sinking someones cabbages. Arby lifted hisself up and thrust forward to do apsychic punch and hit golem in the stomach area. Golem couldnt catch his breath and looked up at arby but then he smirked. He threw rocks at him and arby got his hat blown off from it. Arby quick put a psychic up to stop the rocks and lifted golem up and threw him in the water. Arby regained himself and golem used dig to come up and headbutt him in the ultraballs and arby winced and let out a yelp. "Wont be having kids anymore will you heheheheee" golem laughed to arby mentally. Arby drew his taurus44 and did 6 quick shots at him and made golems left arm not work. "AAAAAAAAAA" golem said in his mind because it hurt. Arby stumbled closer and reloaded then he did a feint attack and astonish and golem was confused. "Get over here you mongrel" golem mentally said and did another rock tomb at arby. But he was confused so it wasnt arby it was actualy his foot! now hes stuck. Arby lifted another rock on his other foot so he couldnt move. Arby tried to walk closer but had to fal once because of still the intense pain. "Dont you think we should use a potion" AUDI said but tomarse said "no hes got this" and smiled. Tomarse examined golem and saw that he had 3 more rock patterns on his front side then he did his left side so he figured this might mean he had a rough childhood from being weak and inferior. "Arby he is weak and inferior from his childhood" and arby just barely got to him and heard this and smiled. He put his 10gallon hat back on and flooded his eyes with visions of weak and inferior while beating the cra pout of golem with psychic fist. Golem was pretty much ko and arby got his breath back but remembered pain so he was hurt again. He turned to tomarse and did a thumbs up but with the last of golems energy golem made another rockhit him in the ultraballs again so how arby was down in tears. Tomarse went up and shot golem with some 9mm tungsten tip and carried arby back to safely. As he moved though he heard a steam whistle as a boat sailed away. "UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN FRIEND" wollice said as he rode the boat off in the distance. Tomarse ran to the shore and got ready to swim after him. "wait" AUDI yelled. "Take a boat or something these waters are dangerous with SHARPEDO dont wanna get eaten." AUDI remarked because he studied what a nerd. Tomarse got down into a boat but then realized he cant row faster than an engine. "dangit how do i get to him:" tomarse said. Arby stumbled behind them. With the last of his energy he raised tomarse with a psychic and throw him at the boat.

Tomarse landed in the swimming pool water on the boat so he didnt take any fall damage,. He looked up "I must be on the ship now" tomarse said. He went inside the place and saw a small halway with 5 room. He went past stairs and out to the front of the ship and went out. But then the door closed behind him and a ludicolo kicked him down to the ground. Suddenly someone shot up from the water and landed in front of him and it was his arch nemesis WOLLICE. "Well just as I expect its the noble tomsrse" wollice said. "Howd did you know I was here anyway" tomarse said and tried to get up but ludcolo put foot on his back. "Hehehe its hard to ignore SPLASH my dear lad" he said and did a stance. Gyrados came up front of the boat and did a roar tomarse had to close his eyes it was so loud. "And to think I may have got away sooner if not for that stupid idit Brock and his idiot earth quake that stalled the dumb engine" wollice pouted. "im sick of rants I wanna fight you now this ends here" tomarse yelled and got out from ludicolo. "Oh your right it does end here but not in the way you think lad" wollice said and milotic grabed tomarse with its tail so hard his hat came off and went over the side of the hung off the side and saw his reflection in the waters. He thrust like a roller coster of doom, he was down in the water for 15 seconds and when he was pulled back out he could barely breathe but before he could get himself again the same thing happened now he was gagging water. "I know what you did to the 1337 4 you see and that makes me angry" wollice said. Tomarse was hit against the boats rail but then he went under for 20 secons and came up hurt. "...oh what was that you were gonna say something Thomas" wollice asked. Tomarse had anger growing in his gut no one I mean no one calls him Thomas except his father but hes gone now. "Go fuck yourselves" tomarse said and got dunked 20 seconds. "What was that I couldnt hear you" wollice asked with his hand on his ear. "Go f-" but then he was thrown on the side of the boat and got his leg caught on it he was dangling. "Bad child, think about what you've done" wollice laughed. "...as I said TomTom, it ends now" and snapped his fingers and walked in the boat. Tomarse saw the water flowing around him but then suddenly a gyrados came up besides him and roared and headbut him on the side and now. Tomarse was In a fetal position it hurt. He roared again it was loud again. It was such a loud roar so scary. Tomarse hadnt heard that kinda roar in such a while. Almost like a roar he heard from his once growlithe. Tomarse used to go on runs when he first got growlithe and they would train and fight together. Lol he remembered one time he tripped over someone's tree root and growlithe ripped the root out and messed up the garden. They went around all routes and battle lots of ratata and wurmple and one time even a shiny fearow. He defeated it with a fire blast scratch combo and landed with a 360 flip and did a loud roar of victory. The good tomes tomarse had with his bud but now there all gone just exist as mere memories in his mind. How me missed his arcanine how he missed that roar

As he was missing the roar he went back into relality because he didn't realize he was grabing gyrados whisker things and he tried to get him to let go. He pulled hard but tomarse decided to be annoying and held on longer. He whiped his head up which flung tomarse up and he hit the deck backfirst. "Ow ow ow that hurt but now I have to defeat you" tomarse thinks. Gyrados used surf and tomarse took cover under the roof thing to not get waved into the deep blue. He did another surf and made a huge chest come up and smash tomarse pushing him off again this time he got railinng by the hands. The chest opened allover him and bags of blackness went into the ocean. Tomarse got one in his mouth and his teeth tore jt opened. Tomarse just took a mouth of 100% pure Colombian extra extra dark roast FOLGERS being maybe smuggle. It all poured in Hus mouth and he barely got to swallow it since he coudnt breathe kinda. He took a second to get some breath but then he smell his breath and realize what just happened.

His pupils grew 300%

He chuckled uncontrolably and launched himself on the boat got his hat, and yelled "GYEEEEAAAHHHH" gyrados came out of the water to do a hyper beam but tomarse jumped on its head and tore out his whisker things. Gyrados roared and flared around wildly and ttomarse hung on by the skin still laughing louder now. He looked the top of his face and punched his left eye in gyrados skull so hard it popped and liquid came out everywhere. He got the rope for lifesaver rings on the side and tied one side to his neck and the other to a pole. Gyrados was moving the boat up and down a lot and things were breaking everywhere. Tomarse took his trusty pole and hit gyrados on the skull 76 times and broke its teeth out and tore out its tongue. There was liquid and blood everywhere and finally he took out his shockwave and unloaded 3inch magnums in its skull and it died so he untied it. He was still hype as heck so he ran inside laughing hard. "WOLLICEWHEREAREYOUIWANTTOFIGHTYOU HAHAHAAAAAA" he said fast. He checked all the rooms and found milotic sleeping in one. "whataheavysleeperithasnoideawhatscoming" he thought caffinatedly cackling nasally. He took the rope around its neck and tied it around its neck and pulled as had as he could and milotic got up and was slithering around trying to get ffree. It went over to the kitchen and tomarse got a knife from the fridge and was cutting and stabbing a lot until the flail slowed down to a messy end. "HAHAHAHAWHEREHASTHISBEENALLMYLIFE" he said about FOLGERS. then he tried to remember all his life in 12 seconds and thought about how great it would have ben. Tomarse went upsiairs to the captains room where the wheel was so tlmarse got the wheel and turned it rapidly to make the boat flip over basically. "WOOOOOOLLLLICEEEE HAHAHAHAHASHAAAAAAA" he yelled

Meanwhile wollice came back from the engine room to look outside and saw the sights in the hallway as well. He couldn't bear to see it so he went downstairs again to get emergency gear and leave. But tomarse had super hearing now and turned around and stopped laughing for a second but had a smile. He ran downstairs and even feel down some stairs sometimes but got to the engine room and threw his knife almost hit wollice. "AREYOUREADYTOFIGHTNOW" tomarse said with angry smile and evil laughing. "What in the giratina got into you" wollive said scared clutching his sword. "yourSTASHOFDARKROAST" tomarse said and got closer loading his shockwave. Wollice was confused now. "Oh you mean my decaf stash"

Decaf stash….

….decaf….

Tomarse stopped. "Did you say decaf" "yeah". He droped his shockwave and looked at his hands and wondered what got into him. ". talk about a placebo huh hmhmhmhm" wollice regained confidance and drew his sword. "B b but" tomarse thought. His chest was slashed by a sharp wepon as wollice regained his stance and straightened his sailor thing outfit. "You have potential I've never seen before tomarse, ican see what Maxie saw in you before" and tlmarse remembered the volcano ordeal. "You have malice and hate in you, you know id ask yo to join us but… I believe maxie already tried that" and tomarse snarled at the thought of no dental. "unfortunately for you your jorney ends here and now, but hey at least you had a good run" he said and swung to cut his stomach. Tomarse dodge backwards and drew his nitescout and fired from the hip since the laser sight was stuck on. Wollice saw the laser and with every shot he cut the brass of the bullett in half. "Seems like yyoure trying to take the easy way out lad" he said. "I guess you could end this easy or you could be a real man and fight me like a man would" and tomarse looked down at the nitescout. … "nah I'm good" and loaded a new mag. Ludicolo swiped the gun with thief and ran away and threw it overboard. "Darn" tomarse said. "you dont have a choice silly tomarse, we will duke this out the real way" and tomarse drew his favorite pipe and adjusted his glasses and hat. Its on now.

Wollice lunged at him but tomarse deflect it to the side and took a jab at his face and broke his nose. It bleed so wollice got a tissue. Tomarse did a backflip then went up to swing at his legs but wollice jumped over it and hit his head with the bottom of the sowrd. Tomarse rolled up and kicked his arm so it hit him in the arm. "You are a dirty fighter" wollice said and tried to slice his neck. Tomarse put up the pipe just in time and pushed forward with both hands to back up wollice to the engine. Wollice got some chlorine for the pool and sprayed it around his eyes so it burned a bit and he had to get some p0k3water to wash them out. When he got his senses there was no one there except for ludicolo with a ball and chain. "What a wuss" tomarse said and charged him. Ludicolo swung at him 3 times as tomarse dodged but got closer. He got the chain of ball stuck on the pipe but managed to break the ball of was just a chain now. Tomarse pulled the chain away from ludicolo so all he could do now was use quick attack to hit his gut. Tomarse couldnt breathe and got curb stomped 2x! His anger wasn't subside yet so he got up and did a spin to whip the chain on ludicolos arm making it rash and bled. Tomarse hit his sobrero off and punched its beak. Ludicol yelled a lot and used a move and it was super effective. Tomarses vision was blurry so he flailed the pipe and chain around until it hit something but it was actually some steam pipes oops. Now there was hot coming out. Ludicolo made a final iron fist attack to finish him off but tomarse hit the fist with the chain and grabed it by the neck. Tomarse mashed his face against the hot steam so his face was burning skin off. Then he tied the chain to his neck and choke him a lot. Tomarse snarled and dragged him over to the engines. Ludiolo pulled a bord of wood from the wall and tried to bash tomarse and he did. Tomarse was hurt now but still got him over to the found the gears. They both knew was coming so ludicolo decided to screm loudly. Tomarse threw the chains in the engine gears and stuff and it got stuck. Everything stop and lights were lighting and sounds were soundinhg. He looked back at ludicolo and saw a frown. CLACK it went. then it went on again and the chain was zzipped into mechanism and along went ludicolo. The legs took a while to grind up but after that it was surlrisingly easy. It got jam on the skull so the lights came on again. Tomarse went upstair out to the pool area. Then as he opened the door he saw wollice turn from putting things in a lifeboat and quick reach for a great ball. Tomarse took a knife he got and threw it at his hand. The handle hit and the great ball went to the ocean and it broke. Now it was just those twoo. Wollice noticed lights and said "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" he asked. The engine was overheating and may break maybe. Tomarse reached back to end this finally but wait a minute. Where was it. Where was the shockwave. "Looking for this" wollice said.

BOOOSH went the 000 and skimmed his arm. Tomarse ran inside to take cover. He locked the door to kitchen and got down. "Hahaha lad I know your in there" and wollice shot the door. "I can wait here all day, we can both go down with my boat itll be FUN" he said as he shot the doornob off. Tomsrse jumped from the side and tried to brab the shockwave away from wollice. They struggled and BOOOSH went off another into the floor. Tomarse got hold of it and pumped for another shell but wollice kicked the barrel and it went off into the roof. Now it wasnt loaded for anymore and tomarse threw it at wollice but missed. Wollice got his neck and was choke him. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HMMM" asked politely. Tomarse got a rolling pin and broke it on his head so hr stumbled back. Wollice upkicked him in the ultraballs so he wjnced then he punched his face down. "You dont hit a guy with GLASSES" tomarse yelled and shouldered him into the wall. They were going back and forth breaking everything in the kitchen and they were really tired out. Tomarse gained the upper advantage because he hit wollice in the head with the oven door. Out of breathe tomarse took a swing at his face and hit until he heard a crack and wollice was down in a fetal position. Tomarse got his pipe ready for a final ultimate blow. This was it it was gonna happened! But then something happened

 _Authors note: of course_

"THIS WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED" wollice said as tomarse stumbled closer and wiped the blood from tomarses mouth. Wollice pointed up at him and said "YOU HAVE NO… NO IDEA WHO YOUR DEALING WITH HERE MISTER… WE WILL GET THE POLIC, THE GUMMENT, THE EVERYONE TO GET YOU…" tomarse raised the pipe over his head. "ALL SHALL KNOW TOMARSE ALL SHALL KNOW"and tomarse was panting to process what he just heard. He got an idea "you right wollice….. all shall know indeed"

Tomarse tied wollice with a towel he couldntl move. He threw his stuff on the lifeboat and feel down the stairs and got reserve gas tanks. He poured all over the wood and made a rope drenched in it leading upstairs. Tomarse draged wollice to the lifeboat. Tomsrse shot the rope with dragons breath then cut the lifeboat ropes and they splash in the water. Wollice was getting heat stroke and tomarse rrowed back to the distance island. 40 seconds later he look back and saw a flames coming up from the boat and it was inferno. Eventually the fire got the gas from the gas stove and a piece of the ship blew up. It flip to the side and slowly sank down. That ship was gone but tomarse wasnt. Wollive looked back and sw it. "my wonderous ship" he said and tomarse kicked his face 3 times. He did a lot but tomarses rage was still burning inside him. Tomarse got to the beach since he rowed fast in a couple minutes. People rushed up to saw him. P0k3news cameras were there in silence. Tomarse slowly got up in the boat in the water still kinda. Everyone stared in awe even lots of Jennys in the back. Tomarse was breatheing a lot and looked around. He got tears in his eyes and after a bit he looked down at a defeated wollice who was kneeling. The cameras zoomed in to see this braking news. "I can barely believe it" Diana zawyer said with a faked smile. "He has actually dome it" diana said in the camera and tomarse moved his foot. "Hand him over yomarse to the authority they will take care of him" someone said and he turned to them. "Just call it a day bro its over"

But it wasnt over was in the zone again. Everything he's every worked for has come to this moment. Everyone saw a small town tomarse conquer the toughest task one can do. The world stood still for towmarse and he knew what he had to do. Weeks of training, a horrid vacation gone wrong and 3 loved ones later he was ready as ever to take on this task he remembered when all of this started

"Am I ready to give up on my dream now"...

…..No.

Tomarse jabbed the wollices sword through wollices back and eollice let out a shried as tomarse pulled it down to his lower stomach. He put it in sideways and ripped ribs out when he sideways pull it. Tomarses arm was shaking and he finally swiped sideways and slice his head clean off. Amid gunshots in the back he holding the severed ugly face of the most powerful man in the h03nn league by his green stupid hair. Tomarse let out one last cry of voctory. It was all over now he done beat the 1337 4

Tomarse got 1000000 p0k3 for winning

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

 _with there immediate leader gone the polic force of many jenny had all time moral and were easy defeated. Sweeps of the island with multiple stoolen apvs and about 200 defeated jenny later the polic posted on the internets that they surrender and unconditionally and returned back to mainland h03nn leaving the residents and vacationeers at peace once again…_

00:06:00 OR SO SINCE 1337 4 TIME

Tomarse and AUDI and shish with their monster went to hooffmans to celebrate what they just did. As tomarse went in the door big daddy Hoffman turned away from the TV and stopped cleaning the cup with the rag. "Well look here if it ain't the damn legend himself tomsrse" and Jared cheered him on with some claps. "wines on me guys"! Jared said and got some canned wine for every. Big daddy Hoffman made them a chocolate cheesecake and it was good. "So how were you guys doing with the Jennys here while I gone" tomarse asked? "Pshhh it was so easy we stole some apvs and just made a train and blasted down" Slovenia said. "You should seen shish he went ham with that auto sniper there he got some sick shots" Bob said. "Oh they weren't that good" shish blushed. "No but for real I think we gotta know what happend with you there tomarse" AUDI implied and big daddy Hoffman said "damn right lemme hear bout it partner" and Jared said "enlighten us all o great one". Tomarse told them about what happened and they were speechless. Tomarse finished his canned wine and threw it because he was done. Also they saw replays of it on the TV. The TV said "...was certainly a rememorable sight Nancy, we would get more but that tomarse broke our camera when he was done. We barely got the footages as is…" and Barry laughed a lot looking at TV. Tomarse turned to look at Barry who took a hefty swig of wine. "I like your style tomarse" and then made eye contact "I like it a lot" and raised his can. What a tender moment. "Wait why didn't we toast to tomarse yet" shish said and then they did. "Oh how's your hand feeling Bob" tomarse asked because he wanted to know. He held out some bandages and said "two weeks and I'll be good as gold" then he said "arby you gonna be having any kids anytime soon" and arby smiled and tipped his 10gallon hat. Tomarse stuffed his face with cake and thought about everything. He kicked back in the chair and did a chuckle thinking about his great accomplished. Then chuckling reminded him "oh Slovenia you won't believe what I found" and tomarse got his bag and three her a case of extra extra dark FOLGERS. "How is that supposed to help with anything were trying to get her off that stuff" AUDI said as she smelled it. Tomarse did finger guns and said "decaf" and they had to take a minute to process this since there whole world changed. "Decaf" she said as let it run through her finger things. "Ohhhh yeahhh Im doinnnn great as well thanksss for askinnnn guysss" staraptor said and because he was kinda drunk now. "What did you even do anyway" tomarse said. "Uhmmmwell I kinda like… saved yourlife with that flash TOMARSSSSE nnn carried BOB n ARBYYYYY" "what a lightweight" everyone thought. They did a circle of "yep" since no one knew what else to say. "Ayy arguments are blowin up in the internet Hoffman everyone's mad about who did better than who" and big daddy Hoffman sighed at Jared after he read some of it. "Well I hope it don't get no violent again ya think somethin like this would bring em together but heh heh people are weird ain't they.".

They left since they were done and they checked out of AZURE RESORTS AND KASINO. AUDI was gonna say bye but he got a note that said "dear AUDI this is your brother ASH not that ash your thinking of the other one. Let everyone know I went off to find a guy named Steven to hire him to be acting 1337 4 champion please DONT COME LOOKING FOR ME. Hes not corrup let me tell ya. I know him, great guy, so great, hell do a great job I know it. signed ASH" so they went to the boat docks to go home since the vacation stay was over now technically

They were at the docks getting ready to get in the boat they came on. They talked outside the boat first though because everyone does that. "Weird huh that this ending still feels satisfying" AUDI said. "10 outta ten worth would do again" bob remarked. "Shish where are you gonna stay by the way" Bob asked. "Oh don't worry about me I'll be here on this island" he said. "Dude this place is pretty much a mess now I mean look at those people back there they fighting" and there was a yelling riot starting between which region of the island was the bestest. "And somebodys gotta keep an eye out for them" and he chuckled "hey who knows maybe I'll like, run for mayor or something how cool would that be" shish said. Tomarsr started laughing. "I think we know how Samsclub is voting huh" and they laughed. "Im sure well cross paths again" shish said. "AUDI, tomarse, its tough to say but goodbye" and Barry gave tomarse a fist bump and then they drove off on the scooter. "And that wraps it up for us as well cmon lets end this" slovenja said. Tomarse stared at the ocean though "I hope your proud arcanine, I hope you saw that" tomarse said seriously. "Tomarse you coming" AUDI asked….. "You know what no I'm nor going, as glorius as that was I was ROBBED OF MY FREE VACATION". tomarse was angrh now. tomarse read his tucket that said please enjoy your stay. he backhand hit it "NO I DID NOT ENJOY MY STAY DID I" and he threw it over by the beach. He saw the lifeboat still there in the sand with supplies in it from before. "You know what no, you guys go on ahead, im getting my moneys worth" and AUDI watched him walk away "what are you even doing" he yelled. "IM GONNA MAKE MY OWN DAM VACATION" he said and got the oars for lifeboat. AUDI was like what. "Where are you gonna go geniius" Slovenia. Tomarse got the Garmin app and looked up good vacations near me. He held up the note3 and said "Look a beautiful hotel in a place called larousse city, its cheap and has free WiFi and continental breakfast this is perfect im going there even if a boat won't take me" he got in his boat. "Your crazy dude, well see ya around I guess" AUDI said. "Cmon staraptor I got plenty of room here let's go itll be good and enjoy" tomarse yelled. "Thats insane Im going with AUDI let me know when you get back I'll meet you there" staraptor said. The boat to slateport was setting sail. Tomsrse watched that boat go off into the sunset "nighttime rowing this is gonna be great" and he got the oars in place and tried to push the sand back to move. It didnt move so he did it again. It wont budge. "The hell is going on here" he looked under the boat and didn't see any rocks. He got out and tried to push it but it still didnt move. "Youve gotta be" he said to him self and backed up to run into it. he hit it and it creaked but no move. he backed up further for all his might. Tomarse charged at the boat shoulder down yelling as he was about to hit it the boat slid out into the water and tomarse slipped and splashed the ocean. He got sand out from his face. "WHAT EVEN JUST HAPPEN" and he looked back at the sand it got stuck in. It was sand. he looked up and saw a familiar metallica-shirt wearing Arby giving him the nice going face. Tomarse smiled and got up. "YOU READY TO ROW THIS BITCH ALL NIGHT LONG" tomarse yelled. Arby gave a thumbs up and they got in and set off

In later time tomarse was looking up all the stuff to do there and he liked the city a lot now. Lots of futuristic stuff with ecofriendliness. "tjis is like the ideal city dude I'm telling you it'll be a blast" tomarse said and rowed more. He looked out at the moonlight and saw magikarp all around them. "Unstructured vacation goodness not to be ruined by nefarious 1337 4 since were going undedected here." tomarse said quieter. Then he got energy and was happy. "I mean cmon look at us we can conquer the friggin world if we want to" and they laughed. "A great time in the great larousse city starring some unstoppable dudes like us…"

"Whats the worst that can happen anyway"

 **/TOMARSE VS THE 1337 4/**

 _AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTE:_

 _Two and a half friggin it took for me to finally finish this godforsaken story. Yeah, I first came up with this idea January of 2015. Yeah, it really did take that long to write 60 pages of crap. Writing it, abandoning it, starting to write again, abandoning it again… over and over and over and over again the cycle repeated itself. I'm sure you had no difficulty telling, as there's multiple clear contrasts in writing style and overall flow and feel of everything throughout this story. It started out as a corny joke, moreso even than the other crap I wrote, then as you can probably tell, got way overblown into something it was never really intended to be. What probably wasn't funny after the first 5 pages at most got stretched to 60-something pages of "when is this gonna be over"._

 _Am i happy it's done? You bet. Am i proud of it? in a way I guess. Am i completely satisfied with how it turned out? I don't think I'll ever be 100% satisfied, like I'm sure down the road after it's finalized and published I'll think of something I could've tweaked here or added there to make it better… but that kinda leads into the moral of this story (quite literally the moral of me writing this story, funny huh…). Huge mistake of me to sit on an idea this long. That's what I'll be taking with me after writing this all the way though, don't be a lazy ass and actually finish what you start before you're stuck with developing a stale, obsolete joke that should have died out the first hiatus you took writing this. Here's the thing: the longer I sit on an idea the more I want to add into it, in turn meaning the more I drag the story on and bore myself with the idea, in turn meaning the more hiatuses I take from inevitable complete loss of interest in the idea at hand. If I do ever come back to it I just end up rushing it to finish it, meaning I'll be satisfied that its finally done but not as satisfied with the "quality" (term used loosely) of the story itself._

 _I am pretty sure about one thing though, that this will be my last new publication. I may update the PAYDYA 2 thing every now and then in the future (since im forcing myself to not make that one longer than like 7 pages or so) but other than that, I'm pretty sure this is the last thing I'm gonna write for here. It's cringey to look back at my earlier works and realize all that was leading up to THIS but it's still cool nonetheless to see how far I've come as a shitty chimera-style writer._

 _I'm sure my opinion of this will change with time, but for now… I'm glad this is over with finally. It was fun while it lasted I guess. Hope you enjoyed reading it more than I did writing it…. Because god help me if I ever have to do this again._

 _ **Dedicated to my good friends Tom and Sheamus, in each of your own ways you guys were pretty ballin'**_


End file.
